Fangs and Claws
by sparkleshadowcat
Summary: When a war between the Nekoclan and the Inuzukas return from Tsumes past, can Kiba help his family and turn to a certain Suna Puppetmaster for help? YAOI Kankuro/Kiba.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is my first fic**** ever in Naruto with my favoring paring Kankuro/Kiba. I hope you like it. **

**Warning****: This fic will contain a cuple of tings, like much violence, bad language and also Yaoi, Boy/Boy love. If you find this unpleasent in any way this is your chance to back out becurse I wont. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto, (if i did, It would be much more Kiba!) But I do own the new characters in this story. **

Talking

_´Thoughts´_

**On with the story. Enjoy!**

**Prologue.**

One afternoon in konohas autumn, two girls in the age of ten was placed outside the office of the third Hokage. Neither spoke to the other even though they were unsupervised. High voices was heard from inside the office and that was the reason to the girls conserned faces. Both of them was leaning on the wall on the other side, untill one of them sneaked forwad to the closed door. One of her red triangles on her cheek was pressed against the wood when she tried to decide what was being said on the other side.

"You cant be serious!" The owner to the voice showed her sharp fangs in disgust of the proposal.

"I'm perfectly serious, your mutt owner!" was the answer with equal tone. Blue eyes meeting black in a glare contest before she turned to the Hokage and continued her argument.

"Its no more than right that we, in the Neko-clan, get as much rank as the others in inuzuka. We have always lived in their shadow even though that we have equal quality as them in missions for Konoha."

"Thats not true, everybody knows that the Inuzuka clan overpower the Neko clan in track missions. You dont have a glance of our family smell sense ability!"

"Smell in not the only way to find a enemy or a lost ally in the forest. With our night vision and flexible ability, we are making up for lack of smell."

"What are you supposed to see with your nightvision if the enemy is hiding? You cant see whats not there, that why we have the Hyuuga clan for that kind of situation."

"If the nekoclan wasent cable of fiding a enemy who is hiding, then we would not be fit to be Shinobis at all!"

"Maybe you´re not."

"How dare you!"

"Ladies." The Third Hokage sighed before he took a cigarette and lightened it. Both women turned to their leader and kept quiet until he spoke again.

"I understand that it´s hard for your clans to get along. Heh, the bond between cat and dog is really a cliché. But you have to remeber that even you are linked with cats and dogs by nature, you are still humans. And humans are more intelligent than animals. You are both familys that represents Konoha and that should be more reason to get along."

The room fell in silence for a second.

"Now, i belive that the Inuzuka family is full capable to handle the trackin mission but i have to put weight in to make it to Konohas best intrest. Thats why i will consider to put your familys together in future missions."

The little girl heard a big noise that made her jump away from the door.

"Hokage-sama, i asking you to reconsider!" The sharp nails was digging into the wood on the leaders desk, without the owner knowing.

The leader sighned again and moved some of his brown locks from his tired looking face. How in the world did he think this was going to be easy?´

"I´m sorry if you are not happy with the decision Inuzuka Shi, but thats my final answer."

Fast steps was heard when the door was yanked up rapetly, which scared the two girls even more. None of the leaders spoke to eachother when they took their daughters hands and pulled them to opposite directions. The girls was looking back towards eachother as long as the could before they rounded the corner.

It was the darkest night of the month. Screams was being heard outside the Hokages building. The rain and thunder was mixed together with big growls from the dogs, and dangeuros hisses from the wildcats who was with their masters in the crowded street.

"Its all your fault! You killed them!" The two clans was one each side facing eachother, blades and shurikens ready to attack.

Three bodys was lying on the ground infront the gates to the big building, all of them had the clan tatto of the Inuzukas. Two of them were lost, the third was still being worked on by the medicin- Shinobis. After a couple minutes the green light of the doktors hands stopped and she shook her head towards Shi in defeat.

A new chaotic situation came up now and a couple of Inuzukas warrios attacked the Neko Shinobis with their dogs.

The little girl with red triangles and brown hair threw herself behind the gates for protection and watched the other girl with ocean blue eyes do the same on the other side. Peoples scream in pain was not heard clearly because of the animals fighting with their claws and fangs and soon the water on the ground was mixed with blood.

"Enough!" A high voice was heard when a new lightning stroke.

The Hokage came out in the rain with two guards. He was not conserned about the water, only the pitful sight before him.

His eyes was direct at the lost warrios who was drenched in blood.

"I´m very disappointed in you Neko-kurome. Your warrios fallowed the Inuzukas on their mission aganst my orders and now are three shinobis of the Inuzukas dead."

"Hokage-sama, they were killed by the enemy..."

"It was your fault! They were distracted by your interfrens and now they are dead! Three children has lost their parents!"

Kurome turned to the furious Shi. "Everybody knows the concequences of being a Shinobi. They has always been preparid to get killed in a battle!"

"Not by a ally you hag, cat bitch! Its your fault, you and your people have betrayd Konoha!"

"I said, Enough!" Everybody turned to Hokage once again. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I thought that your would put Konohas saftey before your differences, but saddly I was misstaken. Because of this tragedy I have to seperate your clans until further inverstigations. And by judging this situations I have to ask the Neko-clan to retreat. Kurome, we will keep in touch and I hope you can come back to Konoha some day soon."

Kurome burried her cat fangs in her lower lip when she gave Shi a final glare. After that she made a quick motion with her hand and the neko warriors started to leave, some of the cats were limping.

The little brunette girl on the grass looked over to the other girl one more time and saw tears was falling down her cheeks. Her ocean blue eyes was framed in black and you could easy read her fear and sadness in them. They didnt get more contact than that before the Kurome picked up the black haired girl and carried her away. Shi picked up the brunette girl as well and once again the two clans was headed oppisite directions one last time.

The brunette girls black eyes scanned her mothers green vest that was soaked in blood. Gently she stroked her small finger in her mothers shoulder and watched when they easily became rubin, probably from one of the dead shinobis. Her eyes stirred up again to the Neko-clan that was retreating. She could feel that her mothers heart was beating fast and hard. Maybe she only was ten years old but even she realised that a meeting between the Inuzuka clan and Neko clan always ended with blood.

(30 years later)

Black and wild eyes scanned the white laundry she picked up from the basket. The weather was nice and sunny and over the garden your could clarly hear the birds sing. The line was yanked in when she threw the sheet over and straighten it out. One moment everything was fine but in the other second...

"KIBA!!"

The window opened after a few sekonds and the named teenager was soon in sight.

"What?"

Tsume turned to her son and pointed to the not so innocent sheet.

"I told you to clean Akamarus wound on his paw yesterday!"

kiba held his hands up like a hostage. "I did, whats the problem?"

"You could have done it before he jumped up on your bed! This stains of dried blood wont come off!"

The younger Shinobi shook his head. His mother was at it and bitching again. Like Shikamaru would have said. _What a drag_. He though about it for a moment and then decided that he didnt want to face his dear mother wrath when she is in this mood. He whissled on Akamaru to come and with a quick motion both of them headed out through the window. He was already by the railing, when Tsume noticed him.

"Inuzuka Kiba, come back here, I´m not finished with you!" But her yelling was in vain, her son was already gone with a triumf laugh.

Sighning she turned to he sheet again. What was she suposed to do with her son? He is impossible! Annoyed because what just happend she yanked the sheet down again aggressevily .But when she had it her arms again she couldent help to stare at the blood stain.

_Blood..._She always got a frightened feeling when she was thinking back to that day.

**This is were this prologue end. I will like to thank my buddy Thegoldenlock who has suported me to write this and has also helped me to translate it to English! Arigatou! **

**I hope you will read and review the coming chapters as well. Thank for reading, and to all other Swedish people out there please take a look at my other fics! ****Cya!**


	2. The message

**Hello**** everybody, here is chapter 1 for my first Naruto Story. Enjoy. **

**Varnings: Take a look at Prologue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but who would´t want to! **

Kiba and Akamaru stopped running when they still were far from the house. The teenager gave out a final laugh as he realised he gotten away from his mother yet again. He gave his big white dog a scratch behind his ear.

It had been one year since Naruto left with Jiraya on his journey to get stronger. Much has happend in so short time. Kiba and all the other Shinobi has grown very much in skill and their appearance has changed much as well. Kiba do not longer wear his jacket, he has gone to a black more tight jacket with matching pants. With the hood gone you can now see his brown hair,that isn´t under any kind of control witch gave him his wild look. With his red clan tatoos still in place on his cheeks and his sharp fangs showing in his sometimes sadistic grin, Kiba was in good shape. And he isn´t alone, Akamaru have grown from the little puppy who used to sit on his masters head to a big white wolf-looking dog. He still isn't full grown for another year so he can´t carry Kiba on his back yet, but he was still a white beast to look out for.

They soon came to the training area, and was waiting patientely for their team mates to arrive...for a cuple of minutes.

"Arh, where are they! They should be here by now!"

Akamaru curled up in the grass and fallowed his master with his eyes as he was walking around annoyed on the field. He was kicking and punching the air around him to calm himself down for being forgotten by his team. But soon enough he gave up and threw himself on his back in the grass as well. For a moment he just laid there with closed eyes, but when a suddenly well-known smell came to his senses, he´d realised that it was not a good idea. With a back flip vault he barley got away from the two Kunai who came from one of the trees, hitting the spot he was some seconds ago.

Kiba was fast to charge at the tree who he knew the ´_enemy_´ was in, but before he had the chance to jump up and attack, a brown shadow came out to his left and hit him dead on with a tackle. Kiba was sent over the grass and landed with a painful groan.

´Damn. He got up on his knees and was clutching his now arching shoulder were the familiar shadow had hit him. A irritating laugh was heard behind him and he knew his enemy had left his position in the tree.

"You give up, mutt?"

Kiba smirked and turned to the Suna Shinobi who was standing there with his Kuroari puppet next to him.

"I thought you knew me better than that."

Kankuro was just about to answer when he was unexpectedly overpowerd from behind by Kibas white colleague. With the air knocked out of him, Kankuro fell on his stomach to the ground. Kiba fell on his back laughing when Akamaru happily greeting Kankuro who he hadn´t seen in a while.

"Damnit, Akamaru! Get off me you big blockhead, I cant breathe!"

Kiba got up and motioned to Akamaru to get off his angry friend. "For a guy who dosen´t get air down your lungs, you yell like hell."

"Shut up." Kankuro got up and started to brush of the dust from his black shirt. Even kankuro had grown in the past year, especially on his hight. He now wares a long a long black shirt that stopped right aboved his knees and a thin belt to not complete hide his figure. He still wares only all black exept his facepaint, allthough he had changed his pattern. A dark purple line went over his nose and stopped on each side of his cheeks. And two diagonals lines went down on his cheeks to, both in separate directions. As a end a vertical line was painted on his chin.

He still also ware his black hood that cover all of his brown hair.

His skill as a Suna shinobi had not suprisely improved, he could now controll three puppets at once. Kiba had just had a close meeting with his Kuroari. A puppet with a wodden horse head and two big red horns. Kankuro usually uses him as a contanier for his enemies, but Kiba was relived that the Suna puppetmaster only had tackled him. He still remeber the day Sakon got executed in Kuroari on their Sasuke-mission.

Kankuro glared at his so called friend. "Damn your bloody dog." He picked up his puppet and started walking, sence he knew Kiba would fallow. The said Konoha Shinobi did as he thought.

"Hey, I wasen´t the one who almost dislocated your shoulder."

"Hmf, dont be a such a whimp."

"You are one to talk..." Kiba muttered as he kept a eye were Akamaru was behind them. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I was nearby, you´re not the only who can feel another presence."

Kiba knew Kankuro was in Konoha for a while to help the Hokage with some bussnies between Suna and their village. But he hadn´t seen the Shinobi for a few days, that´s why he had asked. He knew Kankuro was lying about the hole nearby shit, but he didn´t want to argue anymore right now. They kept walking to town and Kiba got hold on his sensei kurenai to find out that their training was cancelled.

"Typical you to miss that kind of information." Kankuro smirked at the other as they kept walking to a restaurant.

"Shut up, i dont remember at all that they said that yesterday."

"You probobly was to worn out to notice." The elder Shinobi stopped at a restaurant with not to much people and started to enter it.

Kiba stayed on his spot for a moment. If he had went to training it would be over now, and he knew he was supposed to go home right after it today for some reason, but he didn´t know why.

"You coming?" Kiba turned to kankuro who still hadn´t entered whitout him. He smirked back. "I thought you´d never asked."

It coulden´t be that important.

Tsume got up from her knees as she was done taking a blood sample from her dog Kuromaru. She wanned to be sure that he wasen´t ill in any way for being so tired lately. She put the sample in her daughter Hanas box and watched the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Damn you Inuzuka Kiba. You are really late this time." Then a sudden knock on the door suprised her. She wasen´t expecting someone now.

When she opened the door she faced one of Hokage Tsunades message people.

"Inuzuka Tsume, Hokage Tsunade-sama wants to see you right away."

"Hold on one sec." She left the door open and went over to the kitchen table to write a note for her hopeless son. "Any idea what it´s about?"

"Not the details, but I know we got visitors." The visitor leaned on the doorframe as he waited patientliy.

"Really? Someone special?" She tried to remember if Kiba had some mission soon, and if they were going to be away at the same time if this was a special tracking mission for her.

"Its not my place to say, but I think it would be interesting for you. It´s a cat-clan." He answered.

Whit a sharp sound, her pencil broke in two and she rapidly stopped breathing.

**I´m going to stop there. I hope you liked it. Please give me a rewiew! Take care, I will try to upload soon. **

**Cya! **


	3. Long time no see

**Hello ****everyone, here is my chapter 2, enjoy! **

**Warning: Se Prologue. **

**Diclaimer: Other than my own charakters, i dont own Naruto. **

"**Talking." **

**´Thoughts.**

**On with the story. **

It can´t be!´ Tsume started to shake of the new information. The man in the doorway noticed and walked up to her.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay..."

Tsume slammed her fist into the table surfice. "I´m going to the Hokages office, and I want you to get my daughter Hana from the vet. Clinic. Tell her to get her brother and wait outside the office."

"But..."

"No but, just do it!" With that the special Jounin was gone with her dog.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"No way, its true. Once again she takes up the chair and throw it out the window, all the guards take cover by the entrence. I heard that Kotetsu and Izumo is for once happy to be gaurding the gate."

Kankuro snorted. "What a leader, she is as big threat to her surbordinate as to her enemies."

Kiba smiled. "Hehe, she is alright. She is not as temperamental anymore when Naruto is not around."

"Yeah, I bet he was the source to her anger most of the times."

"You´re right..."

The dinner at the restaurant had been great. Kiba knew he had broken his mothers orders to go home early, but it was so easy to do that when he was with Kankuro. It was worth it.

"Kiba!"

But as always. All good things must come to a end.

Kiba and Kankuro looked up and saw Hana come running towards them.

"Wow, sis, I knew I was late, but I didn´t think mom would send you to get me."

"You in more trouble now than you can imagen. "

"I was just hanging out with Kankuro. By the way, this is my sister Hana.." Before Kankuro could offer his hand, the older Shinoibi grabbed her littlebrothers jacket violently so he almost lifted from the ground.

"Listen your little prick,I get news at the clininc that mom is hysterical about something, and that I should get you. But you were not at home were you were supposed to!"

"But Hana...I... oww!!" she grabbed a fist of his hair and started to leave with him draging after. " Come on Akamaru." The white dog came without any objections.

"Hey, you can´t order Akamaru around like that...hey, ow!! Nee-chan let go!"

Kankuro winced at the siblings as they slowley vanished from his view.

Damn, I´m glad that chick isen´t my sister, she is worse than Temari.´

The white dog owner was soon sitting on a chair outside the Hokage office with his arms crossed and closed eyes. He was annoyed, no he was pissed, and to prove his point he sent a death glare to his evil sister who dind´t flinch a inch. She was leaning against the wall in same pose that he was and her answer to his glare was a warning glare to not start anything. And Kiba knew that the best idea was to fallow that advaice for his own sake.

The time passed by but nothing was heard from inside the office.

"What do you think is going on."

Hana looked over her littlebrother and saw his conserning expression. He was serios now. They mabey didn´t always had the best brother and sister relationship but in situations like this they could talk as grown ups.

"I dont know. But I was told that mom was upset about something."

"Only that is odd. Mom dosen´t let much more than me to get to her."

"Yeah, I know."

Suddenly one of the substitute at the clinic came to view. "Hana-sensei. We need you at the clinic. It´s urgent."

Hana sighed. She was afraid that this would happend since she left so suddenly. "I understand." She turned to Kiba." I have to go, and dont you dare move from that seat, understand?" She left before she could get a answer.

Fiveteen more minutes passed by before Kiba had enough. He stood up and made his way over to the door. One of his red triangles on his cheek was pressed against the wood when he tried to decide what was being said on the other side.

"I can´t belive this. Hokage-sama it must be some kind of misstake!"

"I understand you must be shocked, Tsume. But its true. I been contacted by the Neko-clan. Although, it still much investigations that needs to be done, I wanted to inform you that they are in Konoha to discuss certain things about Konohas future."

Tsume was glaring down to the floor. She coulden´t belive that her nightmares about the past has started again. What was she supposed to do?

Tsunade contineud " I think we can come to a peacefull solution to this. I want you to meet the Neko-clan leader."

Kibas eavesdroping was interrupted by darkness when a shadow started to form on the door around him. He met intense eyes and reluctant stepped aside from the door as the person went in.

"I see you are here."

"Tsunade-sama..."

Tsume felt a chill down her spain of the voice. Slowley she turned and met the same eyes that she many times starred at thirty years ago. The were intese, oceanblue, witch was framed in black.

"Juunan."

"Tsume."

**I w****ill end it here.Take care. I will try to update as soon as possible if I get some reviews! **

**Cya. **


	4. We are not friends?

**Hello ****again****. Here is chapter 3 enjoy!**

**Warning: Se Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I still dont own Naruto, only my own charakters. (Maby in next chapter, you never know. D)**

**On with the story. **

"Screw this! Screw it all!!" Tsume threw a cup into the wall in her kitchen and it exploded into thousands of peices.

"Mom, calm down." Kiba and Hana was sitting by the table and watched their mother walk back and forward in rage.

"It can´t be that bad. We don´t even know what they want...maybe they..."

"The war is here again! They´ve come back to take our familys place in Konoha! Thirty years of peace, and know this, why!? Why me!!" She slammed her fist into the table so Hanas coffie cup fell off and down to the floor where Akamaru laid. The dog winced and quickly switched location.

"Mom tell us what happend."

Tsume didnt listen, she was still shaken by the events that happend a while ago in the Hokages office.

(FLASHBACK)

"Juunan."

"Tsume."

Tsume had prepared for the worst, but now when she got to know that both her and Juunan had taken over the clans, her hope on a peacefull solution rised for a moment.

"You´ve really grown... I..Can´t belive you are back..."

"Save it." Tsume gasped in suprised of the harsh tone and Juunan didn´t change it when she continued. "I´m not here on a friendly visit. I´m here on the behalf of the Neko-clan. Don´t get the wrong Idea."

The only sentence that was not proncued was still hanging in the air.

_We are not friends._

Tsume felt nauseous. All her feelings that she had build up on her way here was the most fearfull in years. And now she felt really stupid, becurse after she had seen Juunan again, alla those feelings had gone out the window. But now, after the greeting, her sences and feeling was all in a big mess yet again. How could she let her guard down like that? It was really not like her. She started to feel angry.

"Well, I see you at least know eachother. Juunan is now the leader of the Neko-clan and has come to Konoha to request a place that she claimed was offered them thirty years ago. I will have to look this up in the documents but I think it will be fine..."

"They turned it down." Tsume felt she had to do something now. She had already let her guard down once but she was a leader of a clan now, she had to come up to Juunans level even though she wasen´t prepared for this. She had to defend herself. Her anger turned to a confident attitude. If Juunan wanted to play this game, the the Inuzuka clan leader would give her a real fight.

Both Tsunade and Juunan looked over to Tsume who didn´t look back.

"Sorry?"

"They got the offer to come back, but they turned it down and moved." She turned to Juunan who directly met her halfways. " Then Why´d did you come back now? After all this years?"

Tsume studied what the years had done to the familiar girl she ones had contact with. Her eyes was still the same, cleas ocean blue with black, cat frame. She looked to have very good shape as her mother. Her hair was black and short just as Tsumes and it had a silver clasp on the right side with some kind of inscription on.

The Neko-clan also had Clan tatoo but not on their faces. It was dark symbol on their right arm. With sharp ears, was it the head of their clan Puma who gave a fearful expression.

A inch next to her left eye was a clear scar what seem to come from a cat. It really gave her a fight experience look. Her uniform was dark Jounin style.

Juunan felt the new attitud from the other, and she knew she woulden´t come anywere if she went to far. She thought about it for a moment before she choose her words really careful. After all, they were in front of the Hokage.

"I know we didnt have any control in the past Tsume. We were helpless stuck between our clans, but I want you to know that I don´t consider us as friends in any way. Its my turn to lead my clan and I now know that my elders were right to claim their place besides yours."

Tsume sighned as she too tried to calm down. "You not the only one who looked that up. I still remember what happened that day. It was not a misstake..."

"It was diffrent circumstances. It was an accident!"

"I´m not here to discuss the past with you Juunan."

"But I am! The third Hokage gave us our home back. I belive its our right to come back, even if its been awhile."

Tsunade closed her eyes. She knew she now had to look for the old documents to get a better view on this. Matters like this is very sensetive sience it was the last Hokages orders.

"I will allow you to come back and take place for know Juunan. But I will have a meeting on this matter on where your rank should be. And I will look up this past of your clans."

"Yes Hokage-sama. But I like to ask for a new chance to get same rank as the Inuzukas." Juunan bowed for her new leader.

Tsume felt as she was about to panic again. She had been right.

"You dont wanna go there Juunan. I don´t have anything aganst you, but if you are serious to fallow your elders thinking, I wont allow you near my familys clan." ´_Never!´_

"You just wait and see. We will make us worthy the title."

"I´m not making a decition about that right now. Juunan, make you self at home and we will talk later. Dismissed." Tsunade closed her document folder and motioned for them to leave.

Tsume didn´t believe what just happend. But Tsunades decition had saved her for now. She had time to collect her thoughts and come up with some kind of strategy. The past was returning and she didnt recognized Juunan at all. Was it really going to start over again with the new generations?

As they both Jounins headed for the door at the same time and Tsume could only asked herself the question, who was going to get hurt this time?

As a answer to her question, she felt Juunan lean in close and wisper when they opened the door.

"I hope you have kids."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Once again she felt rage take over her and the others felt it.

"Mom... what..."

"Where were you today Kiba!?" She didn´t want to go threw this with the others right now. She was too tired and shaken. And now when her enemies were back with hidden intentions she had to make sure to do some changes in her family. She started with Kiba and turned to him when he didn´t answer.

"Were?! You was supposed to come home after your training. Is it so hard to do whats told!?"

"I was just hanging with Kankuro. Akamaru was of course with me. You didn´t tell me why so I figured.."

" You figured that just becurse I dont share information with you Kiba you dont have to fallow my rules? Is that it? I´m your mother and as long as you live in my pack, under my roof, you do as told, is that clear?"

"...yes mom."

Tsume didn´t care that she maybe was to strict to her son at the moment. She didn´t feel like she had any controll of the situations. Juunas comment kept repiting in her mind and it was driving her mad.

"I´m doubling your training Kiba. Its time for more intense practise in our family. You will have training with your team, and then come home to practice here with me or Hana."

"What! No way! I´m not gonna have any sparetime left! When am I supposed to see my friends?"

"You can see them all the time, you live in the same village for christ sake."

"Yeah, but Kankuro is leaving in a few days..."

"Forget him."

"What did you say!?" Kiba got up from his chair and walked up to his mom who hade her back towards him.

"You heard me. Its a waste of time..."

"Its not! Whats wrong with you, Kankuro is my friend!" He grabbed his mothers arm and tried to get her to turn around when he spoke.

"Kiba!" Hana was fast there and tried to get her little brother to calm down. And she held him firmely in her arms just when Tsume had heard enough and lost it as she turned around.

"There are many people that are not thrustworthy right now, and your Suna comrade is not safe from that list. Now I will only say this ones. End of discussion!"

Kiba black eyes shot up in disbelief as he just felt like he just been slapped in the face. His mom would not let him see Kankuro anymore, and she seemed to be serious this time. With that he got out his sisters hold and headed for the stairs to his room. Akamaru wined but decided that his master needed time alone. Tsume sighed when she heard the door slam shut. She went to look over her dog who was sleeping in his bed, obilvius to all this caos.

"I know what you think Hana, but dont start you to.."

"Mom, I dont think Kibas friend is that bad..."

"Hana. I said not now. Please...not now." With that the elder left the kitchen and went out to the garden. Hana signed and went to the table to pick up the peices from her cup.

Kiba walked back and forward before he threw himself on the bed in frustration. What was her problem!? Why did she do this? He knew about the clan but it must be something more. He still remebered the blue eyes on the women who went past him into the office. When the two women had come out togheter, the stranger had directly just turned right and vanished. Tsume hade grabbed his arm and pulled him to opposite direction with her dog right behind. The dog had been in there with them but he was much older and more calmer than Akamaru and did not ever join in a fight unless Tsume told him to.

"Ahg!! Why can´t I see Kankuro, it doesn´t make any sence!" He felt sadness come over him and with that he fell alseep.

The next morning he woke up early. He knew his mother wasn´t up yet and that gave him a idea, becurse he knew a person who was. 15 minutes later he had showed, changed, and was ready to go. When he opened the window who in had becomes his door in the past events, he stopped and pondering if he was going to get Akamaru. But then he turn against it and let his partner sleep, and went out.

It was a ten minutes walk to the inn where Kankuro stayd. He was thinking about what he was suposed to say to him but he coulden´t think of something good. He knocked the brown door but it was no answer. Kiba was just about to leave, but then noticed that the door was unlocked. He smirked and grabbed the handle. If Kankuro was home, he would not miss the oppertunity to sneek up on him.

Inside the small apartment was a cuple of peaces of puppets and many tools. It was very boring light colors like in any other inn, so it wasn´t any special. But Kankuro didn´t care about fancy hotellrooms. Kankuros bag was just inside the door and Kiba almost tripped on it. Nicely done he thought to himself. Slowly and quiet he went threw the bathroom, kitchen and then to the bedroom.

The sight before him was priceless! The Suna shinobi was totaly out! Lying on the bed on his stomac in a akward position, made Kiba realise that his friend had been out the night before. With his personally sadistic smile he made his way over to his friend and crawled up on the bed so he was really close. Then the fun begun.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!!"

In a flash Kankuro grabbed and pulled him over himself so the Inuzuka got pushed down under him on the other side. Kiba was to shocked to say anything. The elder just starred at him with bloodred eyes and mumeling something unclearly before he went quiet and burried his face in Kibas neck. Kiba tried to fight his blush that was stating to show on his face. But when Kankuro didn´t move he got confused. A moment later when he tried to move he understood why.

No way! First he does a fast movement like that, and now he is asleep again!"

"Hey wake up puppetfreak, you are crushing me!!" ´Damn he is heavy!

Kiba tried over and over again to get the Suna shinobi off him and finaly succeded when he with all his might rolled to the side, witch caursed both of them to fall to the floor. Kankuro groaned and opened his eye one more time.

"What are you doing here?"

"I tried to wake you up, are you okay? When did you come home last night?"

"Dont remember... I thought you would be out to."

Kiba looked away and stood up, "Yeah well, it was busy at home."

Kankuro yawned and went to the kitchen in a very slow speed muttering something about mutts and early assholes.

A cuple of minutes later kankuro was drinkin this morning drink to get started. Kiba was sitting on the other side.

"So what happend at home? Did it have something to do with your sister?"

Kiba didn´t answer and Kankuro noticed that something was wrong.

"I don´t know what to say really but..."

"...Maby start from the begining?"

Kiba stood up. "Not now. I need air. Come on."

"What do you have trouble with air now?" Kankuro smirked.

"Yes! You almost crushed me you big drunk! Come on!"

A moment later they were back at the trainingfield. They were used to come here to talk and hang out becurse not many people came here between training hours. Well, maby Rock Lee but now it was empty.

Kankuro sat down by a tree in a comfy position, when Kiba jumped up on the lowerst branch and layd down there.

After a while he begun to tell the story what happend efter his sister came for him. He ended with how his mother had scoled him and that was the reason why he came to his house this morning.

Kankuro was quiet for a while and Kiba started to think that his friend been hurt in some way, until he heard the other laugh hard.

"What are you laughing at!?"

"Hahah, the puppy can´t go out and play for the big mommy wolf!"

"Hey! Shut up you puppetfreak! Its not funny, but I bet you dont even care..."

Before he could finish that sentence, a strong charka thread caught his arm and pulled him down from the tree. He expected to hit the ground, put instead he fell into waiting arms.

"What are you doing!?" He tried to leave Kankuros arms but the elder just held him tighter.

"Aww, little tense today doggie?"

"Stop it!"

"Why do you think I dont care? You maybe is to thick in the head to noticed but I apreciate that you came today...Now.."

He suddenly pushed Kiba to the ground and stood up. "I will try out a new puppet today and you gonna help me."

"What? Now?"

"Yes now your slowpoke. Its your own fault for waking me up. And besides, I´d never got the chans to test it last time becurse you were such a crybaby."

"I was not! You almost discolated my shoulder..."

"Get ready." The other rached for his bundle on his back and took a scroll out.

Kiba just signed. Kankuro was a badass who dindn´t let anyone mess with him, but he could show a soft side sometimes when they were alone. To bad those moments didn´t last.

"I don´t have Akamaru here.. but what am I supposed to do?"

Kankuro just gave a smirked that not even the devil could match. "Run."

Kiba eyes widened when the smoke disapeard and he saw Kankuros new puppet. "No way.."

**End of chapter 3. I hope you like it, please review, it mean so much to me and I will try to update soon. Take care!**

**Cya!**


	5. Bring it on then!

**Hello! Here is chapter 4. ****Enjoy****! **

**Warning: ****See Prologue****. **

**Disclaimer****: Damn, I still don´t own Naruto, But I do own my Charakters in this story. **

**No on with it!**

Tsume walked up the stairs to her son´s bedroom. She felt guilty for her outburst earlier and wanted to make sure he was alright.

"Kiba..are you awake?" after a few knocks she entered but was faced with an empty bed. She instally panicked and went downstaris again.

"HANA!! Kiba is gone!! Were is he, Have they been here?! Did they get him!? Hana!!"

"Mom, Mom! Take it easy, I heard him climb down the window this morning, I think he went to talk to Kankuro."

Tsume tried to calm down but her chest hurt, after a while she´d let Hana to calm her down by the kitchen table. They were sitting there for a moment before Tsume broke the silence with a wisper.

"You think I´m crazy..."

"No mom, I wasen´t there thirty years ago. And I trust you to do the right thing when Hokage news come." Hana was really worried about her mothers health right now. The last thing they needed was for Tsume to collapse becurse she was pushing herself to hard.

"I dont know what to do. One part of me don´t think its bad if they come back and takes a place in Konoha. I mean we have memories together. But the other part says that they not after that. They want something more and I think it revenge."

"We can´t put our guard down."

"I always had some kind of dream that if ever Junnan and I became leaders the fight would stop, but I didn´t recognized her at all."

"Its not over yet mom. Wait untill you see eachother again and then talk to her. Maby its not to late. Whatever the outcome be, Kiba and I will stand beside you no matter what."

Tsume smiled. No matter what happend thirty years ago, she had a wonderful life and raised two perfect children. Well the younger of them is a little...

"Inuzuka Kiba. You better not be in some kind of trouble."

Kiba jumped between the trees as fast as he could in the area as he tried to get away from the new puppet who not only was loaded with weapons but was the most flexible as well. Damn, he could never thought that he would feel so helpless in battle without Akamaru. He had noticed right away that to just attack this black nightmare was not a good ideá. His three kunai buried in the wooden puppet proved that.

He tried to lose the puppet by swinging between the branches but kankuro had full controll and could easily take the puppet apart for the obsticles. Kiba soon gave up on his strategy and finally he simpley dived from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground to move aside just the puppet came after him. But the puppet didn´t need to recover from the chaise and faster than Kiba was ready for, it startet to shoot vires that easely caught its victim by the tree tribe.

"Game over." Kankuro came down from his location were he had controlled his new toy. " I call it Kuragari and I think it pass its test, don´ you agree?"

Kiba could not do anything else but agree. The wires was strong and it felt like it tightned in every atempt he did to get free.The puppet infront of him was special. It looked more like a dark clothered ninja than anyone of his other puppets. It wore alot of black fabric around it self and did not show its face. Very effective in night missions. "Its good. Now, cut me lose, I need to get home."

Kankuro did without objection cut him lose and they stayd there in silence.

"Have to go home already? When do you plan to be around again?" Kiba knew Kankuros real question was when they could see eachother again.

"Dont know. Things start to heat up in my family so I dont know whats gonna happen. But since I sneeked out I have to go back now and face the fire." Kiba stated to walk but soon felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You coming to?"

"It not fair that you take all the blame becurse of me." Kiba turned to him and theyd like that for a moment, just looking at eachother.

The same moment they have been through many times this past years. But it were feelings none of them wanted to talk about. None of them was willing to take a step further and they both thought that the chance that the other would take the step was really small so they did not want to put hope on that.

None of them talked on the way back and they didn´t have a plan made out what they was going to say to Tsume when they met them outside the garden.

"Hi mom, sis. I was just..."

"Forgett it Kiba. Come on, we are going to Hokages-samas office." Kiba didn´t know what to say, his mother didn´t yell at him. Something was really wrong. He turned to Kankuro who shrugged.

"I´m going to. When you are done there my meeting with hokage-sama should be a good time." Kiba noded and fallowed his mother who didn´t object on their new comapany. She was in deep thought. Hana stayed behind. She had to get back to the clinic and that was the reason Kiba had to come along to support their mother.

When they got to the office Tsume stopped right outside so Kiba almost walked into her back. She was on her guard. She didn´t feel the Neko-clans presence, but she knew that wasen´t proof enough that they were not there. It always been harder to noticed the details without the dogs, and right now was both Kuromaru and Akamaru at home.

"On time as always Tsume." As they had heard her thoughts, she turned around and faced one person more than she expected. Juunan smirked at her for her supised face.

"I see you expected me to come alone, but I wanned you to meet my daughter Takami."

Kibas eyes fell on the girl in his age. Her black hair was in a big braid in the back of her head, and she had two strands that gave her pail face a frame. On top of the braid was a silver clasp just with a symbols on. Diffrent from her mothers ocean blue, Takami had sun-kissed gold eyes that right now held a insecure expression. Her body was slim as her mother and she was dressed in dark pants and a darkgreen vest like her mother. Their clan tatoo on her arm with the Puma head clarly in sight.

The girl didn´t seem to like to be watched there she stood beside her mother but she kept quiet, even when her eyes met Kiba and Kankuros.

"She look like you. Is she the next leader in your clan?" Tsume asked in a careful way to not start a fight. She was now expeting a tricky comment or a insult but Juunan lips went from smirk to a nice and calm smile.

"You are right. She is. And I´m really proud of her." Takami smiled back at her mother and then went forward to shake hand with Tsume.

"I really hope we can come to a peaceful solution about this." Tsume smiled back and she felt as the world had been lifted from her shoulders. She saw nothing but honesty in the girl eyes when she took her hand. "Me to."

Right at that moment Shizune came out on the doorstep and called them in.

The door was still closed after one hour and the three young Shinobis was waiting outside. Kiba and Kankuro was leaning on one side of the korridor and Takami on the other side next to the door.

"What do you think about her?" Kiba wispered carefully to Kankuro who opened his closed eyes.

"Don´t know...She don´t seem to be a brat to fear. And she took your moms hand so.." Kiba smirked, it was so typical the Suna shinobi to call the girl a brat even though they havent spoked to eachother.

"I dont know. I havent got an impression on her yet, but it can be intresting I guess."

"Really, how intresting?"

Kiba coulden´t help but laugh at the tone his friend just used. He was just about to answer when a crash was heard from inside the office. All three teenages reacted fast and went in. The first thing they saw was the broken chair that was between the both angry woman. They stood there both of them had a kunai ready to attack the other. Shizune was yelling at them to calm done, and Tsunade had her hands crossed and eyes closed as she waited for the two of them to calm down.

"I can´t belive you Tsume, and I thought you wanned a solution! Juunans blue eyes was on fire and she was breathing heavely after had broken the chair.

"I do want that! You just got your place back in Konoha and I accept that just for that reason Juunan, but i must object to the fact that our clans once again will work together, I cant suport that right now..."

"Its becurse you still blame us for what happend thirty years ago! How can you say you accept us, if you even object to you own Hokage wishes."

"Becurse even that we now gonna live in the same villige, we can´t just ignore what happend all those years ago! I can´t trust you yet Juunan, even though i really want to! I really want to! If you just could show me that you not back for some kind of revenge..."

"I have nothing to prove to you Inuzuka Tsume, I was hoping that you didn´t behave like you elders but I was so wrong..."

"I dont! You dont understand... I just think it is too soon to work together, I can't allow it for my children and my clans sake."

"I dont think you really care about you children at all if you are teaching them the same shit we got to learn from our elders!"

Kankuro had seen much strong behavior from the konohas Shinobi, but now even he was shocked how fast Tsume snapped by the comment and attacked the other.

She grabbed her arms and for the first time noticed a nasty bruse in Juunan arm that looked like new, but she didn´t have the time to get a close look before Juunan fast cut her shoulder and kicked her back a few steps.

"Mom!" Kiba was fast to come to his mothers aid who hissed at the new wound. Kiba rage took over when Juunan aproched them and he threw himself at her allthough his mother objections. "Kiba dont!"

Takami took a step towards her mother but before she knew it, she was suddenly face to face with three big white eyes that was placed in a triangle pattern and a wide gap of Kankuros Karasu puppet. In the gap was a full hand of loaded kunai ready to be placed in her skull if she moved.

"I woulden´t go against Karasu if I were you." Kankuro said a he stretched his fingers as he expected her to make a move. But she didn´t, she just glared at him and continued to look over to Kiba who pushed Juunan into the wall.

"Tsunade-sama! Stop this!" Shizune turned despretly to the blond, who still didn´t move an inch. This was a old fight, and she hoped that they would calm down on their own soon enough.

Kiba landed a agressive punch in Juunans stomac and received a harder punch in the face for that before he was easely picked up from the floor.

"Is this you son Tsume? I understand that you are overprotected of him, becurse he is pitfull in combat just like you! Catch!" Tsume wathed her son be trown to the other side of the room before she could catch him and Kankuro closed his eyes in a painful rejaction when Kiba hit the bookshelves. When he landed ungracefuly on the floor he felt the big wooden furniture wobble and soon the shadow around him went bigger and bigger. When the books started to fall on him he closed his eyes and waited for the weight to get to him, but it didn´t come. He opened his eyes and saw his mother on her knees and held the big bookshelv up by herself.

"Are you alright Kiba?" He noded and crawled out from the location and helped her to rise it again. They both turned to Juunan who glared at their direction. The tension was thick until all of them slighty jumped of Tsunades fist who came in contact with her desk so the corner broke.

"Thats enough!!" Both Juunan and Tsume frose of the tone. Just like old days. Was it not ment to be? Was it a curse?

"I tried to stay out of it, but I will not have a office left if this continued. None of you move from now on or you will face my wrat!" It was quiet for a while before she contiued.

"Now, I´m really disappontied in both of you. I was hoping you both would set a good example of your children but it dosen´t seem that way. My decition stands that The Neko-clan are welcome into Konoha. On the other part I still haven´t decide so here is my choise. In one week from now I will meet you two and you has to come up with a eaquel decision about if you want to work together in the future for Konohas sake! You shall se eachother often and really get to know eachother and then make a final decision. Now get out of my sight!!"

Shizune was fast there and shoved all of them out of the office. "Hurry before she lose it!"

As they were walking down the stairs Kankuro noticed that Kibas was holding his shoulder and then it hit him, he must still be in pain after their little fight the other day and probobly some from their training this morning. The hit in the bookshelve must had make it worse to.

Tsume was just about to say something to Juunan but the other send her a glare and took her daughters arm and went the other way.

Back at the Inuzuka home, Akamaru was happy to see Kiba and Kankuro home. The white dog had been at home the hole day, and he was not used to that. Tsume walked over to her dog Kuromaru who was asleep before she was interupted by Kankuros voice.

"Hey, come here...you are bleeding." Kiba turned to him as the older ran his finger over the busted lip.

"Oh, I didn´t notice that. But it´s okay. It´s not like my shoulder."

Kankuro smirked at the taunt. He had been right on that point, but Kiba was to stubborn to admit that he really was in pain, so he just droped the conserned part. "Still whine about that?"

Kiba laughed, all the akwardness from before gone untill his mother was on them.

"I dont see the reason for you to come back here with us."

Kankuro knew he didn´t help himself with the situation by argue but this agressive woman, started to go to far.

"Well I´m sorry that you feel that way. But the fact is that your son and I are friends."

"Well, right now I don´t pay attention to that fact, but I do want you to leave now."

"Mom, come on. He helped us in the office..."

"This is not his fight, dont argue with me Kiba!"

"Just like you dogs to be to proud to notice when someone is trying to help." Kankuro didn´t take back his words when Tsumes eyes went to slits in a sekond for the comment.

"I surely don't need a Suna Shinobi! If our family now have enemys at our doorstep who betrayd Konoha thirty years ago, how can I possible let my son be friend with a Suna shinobi who did exacly the same thing two years ago!!"

"Mom, you go too far!" Kiba grabbed his mothers arm, just to regret it when she grabbed his shoulder in return. He hissed at the pain and Tsume turned suprised to him.

"Kiba, what happend to your shoulder?" He pushed her hand away.

"Screw that, you can´t treat Kankuro that way..."

"It okay Kiba, I don´t need this shit. Its obvious that you mothers rage over the Neko-clan goes at all different directions right now, so I be taking my leave." He picked up his bandage puppets on his back and left without turning around.

Tsumes hands went to fists and she left for her room and slammed the door. Kiba was standing alone in the kitchen until Akamaru walked back in after had fallowed Kankuro out. His nose touched his masters hand for comfort.

"Its okay boy,"...Kiba got on his knees and scratched his companion behind the ear. "Life sucks, that´s all.."

**This chapter end here, and I´m beginning to have a writers block. If you have some suggestions on how this story should continiue, please tell me.**

**Please, give me a review. Take care! Cya! **


	6. Who is needed in a war?

**Hello! Here is chapter 5****. ****Enjoy****! **

**Warning: ****See**** Prologue****. **

**Disclaimer****: No I still don´t own Naruto, (life is so unfair) But I do own my Charakters in this story. **

**Now on with it!**

The ten year old girl made her way through all the Neko shinobi as they loaded their belongings in diffrent carriages. Some of them glared at her little form as she tried to not be in anyones way. Her kunai was in a ready hand, becurse she knew she didn´t belong there. Her dark eyes scanned the area for the Neko-girl in her own age and she found her.

The blue eyed girl was helping her mother with some bags when she got eyecontact with her and motioned that they would talk. She turned to her mother who had her back turned towards her as the grown up woman was talking to another. She took her chans and sneeked away with the Inuzuka girl.

"Juunan...I´m sad that you are leaving.." The two girls was sitting near the Neko familys area. It was soon time for Juunan to leave, therefor they could not go further to say goodbye.

"Me too. I don't want them to fight. Mom always say bad words about you." The girls started to cry.

"Juunan-san don´t cry. It be alright. Maybe they´ll fix it and you can come back!" The Inuzuka girl desperatly looked around for something to cheer her friend up with and as last resort she yanked a yellow flower from the grass spot next to her.It worked and the Neko girl studied the flower as she smiled sadly,her tears slowley stopped falling.

"Friendship can grow like a flower," The Inuzuka girl continued. "We can grow and keep on being friends, can´t we Juunan-san?" The girl felt that her own tears was coming as the other girl stod up and started to leave.

But to her suprise the girl turned to her with a smile in the morning sun, her oceanblue eyes was shining in honesty.

"You are right, Tsume-san. I will meet you again when we all grown up and we will still be friends!"

"Juunan!" A voice from the girls mother was heard and Juunan waved to her friend as she started to run towards her clan.

Tsume watched the girl leave for the last time that day and she smiled.

"We will Juunan-san, we will."

(New scene)

_Dear Tsume, __I guess even flowers dies after a while.And I guess it was not ment to be peace. We will not come back. Take care of Konoha._

_Juunan. _

A Twelve year old Tsume let her tears fall as the Hokage gave her the letter in secret. They had just got the news that the Nekoclan had declined the offer to return and this letter was left behind with the girls name on it.

"I´m sorry, little Tsume. I had hopes for you, but it is nothing we can do about it now."

Tsume noded as he lit a new cigarett. Suddenly he glared at her.

"There is no room for peace!"

Tsume woke up with a startle. Her breath was heavy and she could feel her own heart beat. Her fingers went up and brushed her brown bangs out of her eyes and she felt sweat on her forehead.

´Why do I remember that day. She is not that girl anymore...´

She got up and walked over to the window and looked up at the fullmoon. That always used to calm her down before when she used to spend the days yelling at Kiba and Akamaru about their training. But now was diffrent.

_I hope you have kids._

Tsume growled and held her hands on her temples as she tried to block out Juunans voice from the other day.

What does she want?Reluctant she went back to her bed after a while, starring at the ceiling, when sleep once again claimed her.

Kiba woke up when Akamaru who licked his face. He was not in the mood to get upp this early but he had to for his dog sake.

"I´m coming boy..." He mumled as he got up and got dressed before they headed down the stairs to meet Hana.

"Going out?" Asked as she gave Kuromaru his medicin.

"Yeah..is he alright?" Kiba had also noticed that is mothers dog had been very tired latley. Probably another reason for his mother strange behavior.

"I suspect that he has a virus of some kind after the blood sample mom gave me, but I have to take more tests to be sure. Akamaru you don´t go near him untill I know. We don´t want two ill dogs." She odered.

Akamaru whined as he was conserned about the older dog. After all, Kuromaru was like Akamarus big brother. Kiba pet his head comfortly as they headed out for a walk.

The weather was nice, and Kiba felt as his mood went for the better as the sun touched his face. Akamaru was a step ahead as the owner was in deep thought, when they came to the area between the village and the forest.

He coulden´t belive that his mom had yelled at Kankuro like that. And it hadn´t gone well after that either.

(FLASHBACK)

"Kankuro wait!" He grabbed for Kankuros arm, who yanked it back outside the yard.

"I´m sorry for my mom." But the Suna shinobi just contineud to walk.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hey wait!" He signed as Kiba stopped him again. "Look, it must have hit a nerv, becurse I have never seen you this upset..."

"One of the worst feelings in the world is to feel that you are not needed." He said. "I went through that shit with Gaara for many years, thinking that I was not needed by him as a brother. And I dont need it now."

Kiba looked at him sadely, allmost afraid to ask. "You see me as a brother as well?"

Kankuros eyes widened as he turned around. "No! Of course not"

Kiba closed his eyes annoyd and took a deep breath but it didn´t help. "Well, If we just are simple friends, then there is no reason for you to get so heated up for it, of course you are needed..."

"I never said that!" He tried to hide his blush for discormfort for what this subject were going. Kiba turned around pissed this time, wich caused Akamaru to whine.

"Well what more is there to choose from?! I´m telling you, you are needed as a friend, do you want to be needed as more? "

"Argh! Kiba stop talking about this, it´s getting weird!"

"You are the weird one, who can´t just be honest and talk to me!"

"Who here is not honest!? Here you go around playing all nice puppy to your mom who´s acting like a stressed mess. Does she even know how wild you are outside that yard of yours. Were is your selfrespect Kiba, you are her son, but you are still your own person."

"Yes my mother is stressed, becurse as you saw with your own eyes, she is fighting her demons from the past! And all I can do about it is trying to not be a nuisance, becurse she don´t need that right now. You can do that for the people you care about you now."

"Yeah I guess that the case. Well sorry for interrupting your caring little family."

"You don´t, of course not! Kankuro when are you gonna get it, you are important for me to. That´s why I don´t want you to leave."

"You know I can´t stay here Kiba."

It was true and the younger new it. His mother would not let Kankuro in a second time.

He noticed the other started to walking again. "So you are just gonna run away? That much better isn´t it?"

Kankuro snapped by the comment, That was enough. "Listen here, dogboy. I´m might actually care about you and your family at some crazy level but I´m still a Shinobi from Suna and that´s where I´m really needed and going. Thats not gonna change, even how close we gonna get."

Kiba just looked at the ground. He was tired, his shoulder was arching, and he was worried about his family. He could just not waste his time, arguing with Kankuro who was just being stubborn.

"Then leave."

Kankuro looked at him, to see if he was serious. A annoying feeling was screaming inside him but he ignored it like many times before and left.

(End Of Flashback)

He hadn´t had any more contact with the Suna Shinobi since then. Maybe he should talk to him...No he was probobly on way his back to Suna already. Just screw it all.

His thought came to a halt as Akamaru started to growl agressevely.

He looked a bit ahead and saw a...very big cat..

No it was a Puma, and it was huge! Akamaru went standing in front of him protectevly.The dog went down low to the ground in a ready fight stand.

The Puma was hissing at his enemy by nature. It was beautyful, beacurse it was not in that beige colur that you would nomarly think. It was light grey but the thing you noticed at first was the agressive and intence yellow eyes. It was smaller than Akamaru, but Kiba suspected that it wasent full grown yet. He knew he was in trouble, untill a voice broke the tension between the animals.

"Chijin, stopp it." The cat female made a big jump towards the girl who came in view. It stayd by her side as she put her hand on its head when she saw the reason to why her comrade had took off by herself.

Kiba recognized her emidetly. It was Juunans daughter...what was her name..Takami? He noticed that she eyed him up and down, but didn´t seem to be the person to judge. Akamaru was still growling and he made him sit by his side too.

"They dont seem to get along together." She said in a normal tone. She seemed to be little careful towards him and he almost wanted to smirk.

"They are not the only one." With that Kiba started to leave much to the other protest.

"Hey! Are you just going to ignore me like that?"

Kiba just kept on walking. "Hey!" That made him stop and looked over his shoulder.

Takami raised her hands in the air, "Well, are you?"

"...yeah" He felt the shocked the expression from the other when he walked away yet again but why should he care? She was the daughter to his mothers enemy. The last thing he wanted to get in trouble for that too.

But he got suprised when he noticed that she went after him. Just his luck.

"Do you want to show me around the village?"

"That be a little difficult if I gonna ignore you."

"Well, dont. We haven´t talked at all sence we came here..."

"Exactly, and it gonna stay that way. Besides..." He smirked at her as she went into his back when he stopped and turned to her suddenly.

"Akamaru would just eat your little furball there, so you better keep your distance."

"Nani!" Chijin hissed at Akamaru who barked confinetly at his masters comment.

Takami felt rage build up into her for the comment. Who is this prick to insult her Puma. She had gone out becurse her mother had a fit at home again, and she needed some air. Her first impression of the boy infront of her had not turn out good after he had attacked her mother in the Hokages office. But she had left that in the past becurse she wanned to get to know him better. But now...

Kiba gave out a laugh at her expression and leapt up in a tree with his dog right behind. "Well, dont choke on your words wathever you do, see you around."

"Wait! Come back here you prick! I´m not finnished with you!!" She and her comrade fallowed them in a really quick speed.

´Damn he is fast´ She thought as she had to give much effots to close in.

Akamaru went ahead as Kiba looked over his shoulder. Damn she is fast. What is her problem anyway?´

´He owns me a explanation.´ "Wait up!" It was now only a branch between them now.

"Get lost." She was starting to get on his nerves. He didnt want any trouble and get more scoled by his mother later, but she was starting to get difficult.

"No! I said wait!" Suddenly Kiba felt two arm around his waist and a weight that caused him to lose balance from the branch. They both fell to the ground and none of them landed as gracefully as their animals.

Kiba held his head as he tried to get the stars out of his sight.

Takami held held her hands on her back. "Okay, that was stupid."

"Can´t argue with you on that one." They stood up and brushed the dirt of their cloths until ther eyes finally met.

Akamaru and Chijin just wanned a sign to attack eachother. But for some reason didn´t neither Kiba or Takami gave theirs approval.

Kiba was starting to leave again and took a kunai and had it ready when the other tried to approch him again. The girl stopped and held her hands in the air to show him that she wasn´t going to do anything to him.

" Wait, can we start over please?, Becurse I´m not gonna give up. What was your name...Kiba?" She asked unsurely.

"...Yeah."

"I´m Takami. You´ve met Chijin." She smiled as her comrade stroke herself against her leg. Akamaru sat down and his eyes didn´t leave the wild cat for one second. Kiba sighned and put his wepon down.

"This is Akamaru, why did you follow me, I really dont understand what you want."

"I want to talk, I want you to know I dont have anything against you or your family."

"Haha, I find that very hard to believe."

" Yes I can see that. Believe what you want. Its more complicated than you think." She bent down a picked up a blue flower and studied it.

"I bet." Kiba sat down by one of the trees, his head did still hurt from the fall. Damn girl, she is almorst worse than Kankuro to hurt me.´

Akamaru laid down in front of him.

"Do your mother sometimes talk about flowers?" He raised a brow at her as she looked at him. "No?"

"Hm, I see. Well maybe you should ask her about it."

Kiba closed his eyes and opened them just as fast as he felt her presence close to his face. Too close. She didn´t care that Akamaru was growling.

"I think she would appricate it." She wispered and smiled as she put the flower in his jacket-collar." She stood up and was taking her leave with Chijin. "By the way, you are kawaii when you blush."

Kiba was offended even though he knew he had gone slight red of the fast contakt. He was a little suprised about her behavior. First she litterly chaised him down, and the she talk about flowers and then she leaved.

He glared after her. Stupid girl

**I should stop here I think. Please tell me what you think and ****next chapter will be out soon. I also can take this chans to tell you, I´m thinking on get the Rating up to M. I´m thinking on it, but not sure yet. Take care, Cya! **


	7. The Neko family

**Here**** is chapter 6, ****enjoy**

**Warning: ****See**** Prologue****. **

**Disclaimer****: I don´t own Naruto (WHY!!) But I do own my own charakters in this story. **

**Now on with it! **

Juunan put her cup down as she sighned and put her hand over her face in a depressed manner. The kitchen was full of boxes and not many of them were open. She had manage to get her childhood house and she had given her old room to Takami.

Her daughter was out at the moment and that was a good sign after the panic attack she had a couple of hours ago. Her lack of sleep last night had really paid of.

I can´t belive it started this way...

(FLASHBACK)

"_I hope you have kids." _

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Is till remeber your eyes after my comment. Maybe I went too far. But I didn´t know she had kids. It was just a luckyshot, and obviously it had worked. Her kid was big suprise becurse, he is the same age as Takami. But not as strong.´

(FLASHBACK)

"_Is this you son Tsume? I understand that you are overprotected of him, becurse he is pitfull in combat just like you! Catch!"_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

´I really didn´t think I would go so far against you Tsume, but you startle me when you started to go against me and our plans.´ She smirked and lifted up the her shirt and looked at the bruise that was forming after the hit she took from the boy.

´But I have to admit, you boy are not pitful... She didn´t knew that she smiled as a thought came over her. Are we still the same Tsume?

Of all the confusing feelings and that came over her, she held back the urge to yell out in frustration and got startle when suddenly arms came around her from behind and a warm tickelish breath touched her ear.

"Missed me?"

She stood up from the table and left the arms, not liking to be suprised like that.

"Chisoku, are you home already?" She left the cup in the sink and did not turn aound untill her husband answered with stady voice.

"Promblem with that?"

"No! Not at all, I guess I forgott time, thats all." She felt her husband study her from her seat at the table and the time went by in silence as she waited for the question she knew would come.

"How did it go?"

Okay, here we go´

"...Hokage-sama will contact us about the rank, but we can stay, I told you that."

"Yeah, but why will she contact us about it?"

"...Becuse its not decided yet."

"What!? Why?" He stood up and walked over to her. Chisoku were a well build man with black hair just like Juunan and Takami. It was longer in the neck. His face was very maskuline and he had black and thick beard that went around his mouth.

Of course he was wearing the Puma cat Symbol on is arm but that was the only clearly describle sign you could find on him, if you dont count his dark starring eyes.

He was for now like Juunan wearing a Juunin uniform.

"I don´t know!" Junnan contiued. "It just became that way, I told Tsunade-sama my wish, but of course Tsume would not go for it..."

"Tsume? As in...Inuzuka Tsume?"

Junnan signed. "Yes, she is the leader of the Inuzuka clan now."

She noticed the man got tense of the new information when he didn´t say anything more for a cuple of seconds. It was till quiet when suddenly the door swung opend and closed.

"Hi mom. Chijin and I..."

"Takami not now." Chisoku interupted as she waved a dismissed hand at the girls direction. "Go out or something."

"But I just came in, I wanned to tell mom..."

"I said not now!!" He growled and Chijin hissed at the treathed tone.

"Chisoku don´t yell at her, Takami we are in the middle of something here, could you just...?"

Takami glared at the man who wasen´t looking at her anymore, and left for her new room. Chinjin close behind.

Juunan closed her eyes when she heard the door slam before she turned to the upset man who was walking aound obviosly thinking about the information.

"You can´t scream at her like that. She just..."

"Okay, we need to fix this, its gonna be alright." Chisoku said, not caring at all about the comment. "How is your relation with Tsume now?"

"Well, what can I say, I threw her son into the bookshelves in Hokages office." Junnan answered, still upset about the incident, but she knew she would only make it worse if she started a fight over it. Takami was alright thats the most important.

"And here I thought you would go easy on her. I still recall that the name Tsume has come up in many of our convensations in the past. Do you still feel the same way of her now as you did back then?"

Junnan turned around, just to be dragged back in the others arms.

"Yes, I still hate her. And more now because of that she trying to get Hokage-sama to denai our rights." They looked at eachother.

"And we can´t have it like that, right?"

"...Right." He bent down and kissed her on the lips and she put her arms around his neck.

Takami was stitting on the floor with the back against the wall. The voices had gone quiet and she didn´t want to know why. It had been a close call again, but she felt more annoyd every time he yells at her. Chijin looked at her sad form with her yellow eyes as she layd down in her masters knees. Takami smiled and gave her friend a much needed hug. It was in that moment when she saw it. Beside the bed near the floor was an old inscription on the beige wall. She crawled closer to take a closer look.

_Neko Inu_

_J T _

The insciption was very pail but it was there. Could it be? She smiled.

The afternoon came very fast and Kiba made his way threw the village with Akamaru as he was supposed to see his friends at the restaurant he and Kankuro had been eating a cuple of days before. He had tried to get a hold of the Suna shinobi but haven´t had any luck. He was a bit worried that his friend still was upset for what happend with his mother. He knew Kankuro was going to leave in one of these days and he wanned to see him before then, but the puppet freak made that very difficult.

Akamaru barked happily as he picked up the scents of his friend in the restaurant building. Kiba smiled and opend the door for him as the white wolf made his way in very fast.

"Hey Inuzuka Kiba, keep that dog of your under controll. He is not a little puppy anymore." The owner at the bardisk warned, still asking himself why he was one of the few restaurants that still let animal inside.

"Hai hai." He answered as he made his way over to Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata. Akamaru was licking Hinatas face, the shy girl was the only one who always gave Akamaru a real hello.

"Akamaru, lay down. We don´t want any trouble here." He turned to his friend as he picked up his meny. "Were is Choji?"

"He wanted to come, of couse, but he choose to go and eat ramen with his dad instead." Shikamaru answered in a lasy tone. He seemed tired.

"Still working hard for the exam you are supposed to take?" Shino asked him. It was no secret that Shikamaru was going to take a step further than the rest of his comrades. It had been much talk about it, sense it was just him and Huuyga Neji who was going to take the test from Konoha this year. Right after the Chunnin exam.

"Yeah, my mom and Tsunade had ganged up on me in the training. Its so troublesome."

"Its just becurse you are so lazy and should really give your best effort. You are reprisent Konoha after all you know." Ino complained and ignored the snort she got back, before she turned to kiba with a grin.

"By the way Kiba, the talk is running wild at the flower shop. Is it true that we have have cats in the villige now?"

"They seem really new, and some of them have cats that are bigger than Akamaru." Hinata agreed in a much lower tone.

Akamaru winced at the comment and the girl bent down and gave him a comforting caress. "I´m sorry Akamaru. I didn´t mean it like that."

"It´s okay, but its true. The are the Neko-clan and they have gotten their place back in Konoha." Kiba answered.

"How are you clan work with that?" Shino asked.

"Its kind of stressful. Specially for my mom."

"Hm, sounds troublesome. The last thing we need right now is dog and cat fight on the streets." Shikamaru complained as he leaned on his elbow.

"Oh we wont as long as the dogs will keep themselfs i check." Ino and Kiba who had their back at the voice turned around a met Takami standing there with her hand on her hip.

Akamaru growled at Chijin who was sitting by Takamis side.

"Nice to see you again Kiba. How about you show me around the village as I asked you before?"

Kiba noticed Inos anyoing smirk and he glared at her direction.

"Hey hey don´t give me that look, Kiba of course you gonna take the girl out for a walk." She teased as Shikamaru signed at her behaivor.

"No."

"Ah, I see you still mad about our last meeting? Well, I´m glad I did a impression on you." Takami smiled.

Chijin went under the table to Akamaru who growled as the Puma started to walk forwad and back again in front of him, intensioly tease his nose with her tail.

"No, not at all. I dont take much effort in letting you get on my nerves. It´s not worth it." The Inuzuka boy said with a smirk as he saw Takamis eyes got a annoyd expression.

"hmpr. If that is how you feel, whatever. But maby you could at least introduce me to you friends. I hope that is not to much to ask."

"My pleasure, as long it gets you of my back. Everyone, this is Takami from the Neko-clan. And this is my team and comrades, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino.

The blond held out her hand to Takami who took it. "Nice to meet you, fun to see another girl in the village."

"Yeah and I think you two has same Flower interest." Kiba muttered.

"Really? You like flowers?" Takamis asked.

"My parents own the flowershop down the street. You should come and take a look sometime."

"Thanks I will do that." The Neko girl answered with a smile as she put a hand on Kibas shoulder. "So, shall we?"

"I never said I go with you." Kiba was suprised that Takami hadn´t start any fights with the others. She was really polite to them and he coulden´t find any sign that she was having a grudge against him, his family, or Konoha. She seemed almost more intrested in to be friend with him. Allthough she was to forward with fysik contact just like before.

"Yes but I know you want to." Her confident wasen´t any secret either. Kiba couldn´t help to smile back at her, He had always found confidence attractive. And the girl wasen´t bad looking either. Maby he would keep that in mind next time he wanned to give his mother a hard time.

"Come on dog boy, your are not scared to spend time with me are you?"

"Ha, not a chance kittycat. Lets go then." He smirked and stood up and turned to the others. "Is it ok?"

"Yes. See you at training." Shino answered.

"Have fun, Kiba-kun." Hinata said in her usual shy tone. Shikamaru and Ino nodded, One in a lazy way and one in a goofy smile way.

Suddenly a deep growl was heard and the table was moved voilenty as Akamaru came out chaising a hissin Chijin. The duo went in cirkles in the restaurant area, tipping over chairs, vases at the tables and some of the guests.

"Akamaru! Stop it!"

"Chijin, come here!"

The restaurant owner came out from the kitchen and gave out a cry and he witnessed the scene in front of him. Akamaru jumped at Chijin and the two of them tangeled in eachother rolled on the floor and succesfully hit the bar wich coused all the bottles at the top to hit the floor.

The owner was standing there, his eyes closed, but with a twithing eyebrow as a sign that he did his best to controll himself. Akamaru and Chijin had both stop their fight as Kiba and Takami had grapped hold of them.

Takami knew Chijin had done something, The puma had always had a talent in getting on others nerves. Like it wasen´t enough she ocasully got into a fight with Chisoku, but now Akamaru as well. She stood up and was just about to approuch the owner to appologuise and take responsibility for her actions. That was untill Kiba grabbed her arm and made a dash out the door. Akamaru, who got his masters signal that it was time to leave fallowed with a confused Chijin behind.

"Inuzuka Kiba! Come back here, you two are in deep trouble now!" Ino laughed,Hinata looked scared for her friend, Shino signed and Shikamaru smirked at the scene when the owner ran after them out on the street.

"Kiba what are you doing!?"

"Come on, I know a way we can lose him." The two of them turned into a ally and hide as the furius and panting owner went passed, screaming. But they did not see the figure that saw them heading into the ally.

Takami was about to go outside again to look for Chijin but the other stopped her.

"He has to come back this way. Wait for a minute."

"But were did Chijin and Akamaru go?"

"Don´t worry, Akamaru and I do this all the time, he probobly is hiding with Chijin some were."

"Do you always run away for you problems?" She almost accused him of it. She had never done something like this before.

"Why, are you mommys little nice girl?" They glared att eachother, it was no news that they were very diffrent.

"Did you ask you mother about the flower?" She almost wispered as her sight fell in the ground.

"No, and I don´t see the reason to either."

"If you don´t want to know about her past then how can you judge me?" She was starten to feel a little sad that she was going to suffer becurse of what clan she belong to. She had felt the tension around the house and she had hoped that she would get some friends in the village. Especilly Kiba. It was important for the future.

"I don´t see how a flower can change anything."

"Then you don´t see the forest for all the trees."

Kiba glared at her. "What does it matter for you anyway?"

"I don´t know. I...think you are intresting..."

For the first time in the ally, Kiba smiled at her.

"Well, I guess you not so bad youself."

Takami nodded, guessing this was the best she could get and they waited untill they saw the owner pass by yet another time and headed back to the restaurant.

"Okay it clear."

They came out on the street again and met up with Akamaru and Chijin. They both were bleeding slight.

"Akamaru, this is gonna cost ya." Kiba noticed that his companion was pisst of something and he was going to ask about it later when they were alone.

"You too Chijin. We going home now." She turned till Kiba who looked suprised.

"It´s to unsafe for us to go to more adventions with Inuzuka today."

He smirked at her comment. "Well if you not up for it, then bye for now."

She waved and they headed at the oppisite direction. Kiba shooked his head with a smile. What a weird girl.´

Kankuro fighted the urge to hit someone as he made his way fast out of the gate. He wanted to make it to Suna in two days and with the rage he felt right now it woulden´t be a problem.

He had seen them. Heading out from the restaurant, were he had gone to look for Kiba to talk with him for what happend. But he had seen him with _her._ Thoughts was spinning in his head as he headed for the trees.

(FLASHBACK)

"_You coming to?"_

"_It not fair that you take all the blame because of me." Kiba turned to him and their eyes met in a moment, the same moment they have been through many times this past years._

(NEW SCENE)

"_What do you think about her?" Kiba wispered carefully to Kankuro who opened his closed eyes. _

"_Don´t know...She don´t seem to be a brat to fear. And she took your moms hand so.." Kiba smirked. _

"_I dont know. I havent got an impression on her yet, but it can be intresting I guess." _

"_Really, how intresting?" _

_Kiba coulden´t help but to laugh out._

(NEW SCENE)

"_You see me as a brother as well?"_

_Kankuros eyes widened as he turned around. "No! Of course not"_

"_Well what more is there to choose from?! I´m telling you, you are needed as a friend, do you want to be needed as more? "_

"_sorry for interrupting your caring little family."_

"_You don´t, of course not! Kankuro when are you gonna get it, you are important for me to. That´s why I don´t want you to leave." _

(New SCENE)

_Kankuro was just near the street were the restaurant was when the suddenly laud yell was heard and he found the person who he was looking for. Kiba was running towards him but not alone, and not with Akamaru. It was the girl. He held her hand and both of them went into the ally. After ten minutes they hadn´t still come out and Kankuro left for the gate. _

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Kankuro stopped and hit his fist in the tree trunk. He had enough. He would not let the weak Konoha dogboy do this to him. He turned around and headed back.

"Watch it Kiba, because Im coming for some answers."

**Wow end of chapter! I can tell you right now, I don´t want all my chapter this long becurse then it takes forever before I can put it up, but if I got much inspiration I can put in a long chapter like this every now and then. I hope you liked this chapter, please review! Take care! Cya! **


	8. Tell me!

**Yes my friends, I have changed my Rating to M. Couldn´t help myself **

**Here**** is chapter 7 ****enjoy****!**

**Disclaimer****: I don´t own Naruto, but I do own my own charakters in this story. **

**Warning: Se Prologue**

**On with the story!**

After training for a bit Akamaru and Kiba stepped into their house in the evening. Kiba sees his mother at the kitchen table going through some papperwork.

"I home..." Tsume looked up and smiled at him.

"Had a nice day?" Kiba smiled back, she seemed to be in much better mood right now. He felt relived.

"Mm. But I need some medecin for Akamaru, that salve that Hana uses."

"It is in her room. I´ll tell her that you took it. What have he done? Did you train?"

Kiba stopped for a moment but figure he didn´t want to ruin his mom calm mood. And the mention of Takami would certenly do that.

"Yeah, night."

"Night Kiba." He went for the stairs when a special thought came to his mind. He turned to his mother who was into her work again.

"Hey, mom. What do you think about flowers?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" She said without looking up.

"Do they mean something to you? Like, a symbol or something? "

There, he saw his mother got tense and he regrett that he had said something. "Well, my mother used to talk to me that flowers can be a nice sign as friendship. But I dont belive that anymore. Why do you ask Kiba?"

"No reason."

This time Tsume turned to her son. And he stopped in the stairs again. His mother did always give him a suspicions glance if he gave her short answers.

"I guess I´ve been spending to much time with Ino. Night mom." Akamaru gave out a bark to say good night, when he fallowed his masters fast step to Hanas room.

"I can´t belive you did that today, Akamaru. You really should know better. I bet you gonna miss those steaks when you are lying outside the restaurant next time."

The dog whines regretfully as Kiba put some salve on his scratches. They were once again sitting on his bed. Kiba was happy that none of the cuts was deep. He knew the dogs name was Red but he didn´t want his dog to walk around like a bloddy pulp.

"What did she do to you anyway?" He listening carefully as his comrade took his time to give him the reason for his behavior.

And then he laughed out loud..."She kissed you!!" Kiba fell of the bed as Akamaru growled and jumped him, very annoyed with his masters behaivor.

"Okay, okay, boy I get it, okay!" he said as Akamaru started to drag him in his shirt. "I´m sorry. But..maybe she like you?" He smiled at the retreating dog who walked out from his room again.

"Goodnight!" He yelled after him and smiled as he didn´t get a answer. He put away the medicin he got from his sisters room, after a quick shower he closed the window in his room, put on his comforting pants, and went to bed.

Akamaru went down the stairs and laid down under the kitchen table where there was much cooler air for his wounds.The room was already empty. The hours went by and he was in a deep sleep that he failed to notice the sudden shadow who went past the window quickly.

Kiba lay on his stomach with the sheet ending just down below his waist. In his hand was a Kunai, that his mother had instructed him to have at night. He thought she was overreacting but didn´t want to argue. Maybe he wouldn't think that if he had heard the window open.

Suddenly he woke up when he felt the weapon slip from his hand and hit the floor on the beds left side. He opend his sleepy eyes and seached for it when a gloved hand went over his face and covered his mouth. His eyes shot up in disbelief as he started to struggle against his attacker.

How could he not have notice the other presence? How could he had been so stupid? His left hand grabbed the others and threw his right hand back to hit his attacker but to no avail. The attacker caught it and twisted it as Kiba was forced on his back and met the face of his intruder.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing.." Kankuro hissed at the suprised Konoha shinobi.

Kiba was about to answer when he again tried to remove Kankuros hand from his mouth. The pissed Suna Shinobin let go reluctantly and walked over to the opend window to calm himself down. Kiba took a cuple of much needed breaths and sat up in the bed before walked over to the other, revealing that he only wore a pair of black pants.

"I could have asked you the same thing. Why did you do this?" Kiba held his jaw carefully not sure if it was going to bruise in the morning. Kankuro still pissed turned to the other with dark eyes.

"I guess you thought I was on my way home right now, And I also guess that it was what you hoped for now, when you got yourself some new friends." He was trying his best not to shout, the last thing he needed right now was Kibas mother trying to slaughter him in the middle of the night.

"What are you talking about your fool." This was not the right time to argue, Kiba was tired and all the puppetmaster did to explain why he had attacked him was to answer in his riddles.

"Oh, I´m the fool? Yeah I guess I am, becurse I could never believe you would just give yourself to that freaking catwomen."

There it was. The reason to this whole circus. The Inuzuka felt as Kankuro had hit him in the face. He really thought...? Him and Takami? He started to feel angry but he would not give the puppet freak the satisfaction to see him upset. Kiba felt that Kankuro would get to taste his own medicin.

Kankuro was waiting. Hoping. Almost begging that Kiba would deny it. That he was wrong in what he had seen this afternoon. That the many moments they been charing through the years had not been an illusion. And that his supressed feelings would not be in vain.

"I don´t see why my privatlife is any of your business." Kiba kept on glared at his friend even though Kankuro now got a shocked expression. If kankuro really was that stupid to think such a thing, then he would have to think that a little longer.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to sleep. Shut the window on your way out." Kiba went back to the bed only to get grabbed in the arms and forced to face Kankuro yet again.

"Tell me what so special about her, tell me!" He hissed and Kiba held back a yell of the harsh treatment and closed his eyes as Kankuro hold of him tightned.

"What has gotten into you! Let me go." He hissed back, expecting his mother to bark in any minute.

"Tell me kiba!"

Kiba opened one eye. "Well for startes she is not a bastard like you. She seem to controll herself, well in any situation."

Kankuro felt his anger rise inside of him. Well, he knew it was heartbreaking sadness but he preferred to call it deep anger. And he wanted to leave soon. Just leave to Suna. He was sure that he would make it home in one day now with this feelings inside of him.

"Yeah it looks like she played her cards right, then I guess it was you who could´t controll yourself you damn easey played mutt."

"Thats it!" Kiba brought his elbows in Kankuros ribs, and after he got loose he slamed his fist over the puppetmasters face wich sent him to the floor. He walked over to the shinobi who groaned in pain and sat his foot down on his stomach hard enough to leave a mark.

"Are you realy calling me cheap? I tricked you, you damn moron." He glared. "Are you really that stupid?"

Kankuro grabbed his leg fast and pressed a certain spot wich caused Kibas leg to bend and he fell to the floor.(**1**)

They came into a wresling match and Kankuro came out victorious on top of Kiba pretty fast. "Then tell me what did you do with that girl in the ally, I saw you two."

"Non of your bussiness!" Kiba tried to hit him again but Kankuro beat him to it. Literally. He felt pain in his right temple were he got the hit but he ignored it and tried to roll them over so he could get the top position. But the older did not let him.

"You are acting so weird around her and everything else too! Its a whole new you!" He said after he failed.

"You are doing it to me Kiba, you are doing it! I want it to stop but I cant! I´ve tried over and over again, but you are there in my mind all the time...and now.." Kankuro closed his eyes and fought himself to not strangle the boy under him for the taboo feelings he brought upon him.

Kiba took the moment to his favor and put his weight up and rolled them over. "What is it that you are feeling that makes you hate her? Is it something she said to you in the office? That she is from the catclan? What?"

"No! It is her interest in you!" Before Kiba could ask, he quickley rolled them over again and he turned Kiba onto his stomach and pressed his face down to lock him there. "Stop it puppet freak!" kankuro growled when he recived an elbow in the side and he agressively kneeled the younger hard on his hip in return. He twisted Kibas right arm behind his back, making the other hiss in pain. Kiba reached up his free arm and scratched kankuros left arm making it bleed.

"Argh, you just crossed the line..." Kiba closed his eyes at the threatening tone, expected a punch in the back off his head but he panicked when he felt Kankuro get an iron grip on his lower region. His eyes widened.

"Wh..h..what are you d.. doing!?"

"Now, I´m the one who ask the questions dogboy."

"You fucking corward! You have crossed the line, that is a realy cheap shot!"

"Tell me your feelings for her."

"What, you will crush my balls if I dont?!"

Kankuro smirked at the remark. He felt a very nervousness from his friend. And he liked it. But Kiba would not get to know that.

"Tell me." He said in a even more threatning tone.

"I already told you, I lied. It is not going on something between me and Takami.." The answer was in a sad tone. Kankuro felt himself relax a little, but he still felt very bad for putting his friend in this situation. He hated it. Everything. This feeling inside of him, made him do this stupid things..

Kiba felt the other was very silent now. Wasn´t it this he wanted to hear for some crazy reason? He had never seen Kankuro like this...and he didn´t like it. He felt like he wanted to...comfort him?

He made a try to break free but Kankuro held him down again with his locked arm. And suddenly then he felt himself blush deep,

´Oh, no! hell no!´

"Are you done with your questions?" He asked in a unsteady voice even though he tried to hide it. Kankuro frowned.

"Yeah, I guess you want me to leave now so..."

"Well at least let me go.." Kiba aswered a hint of panic in his voice and he started to squim. Kankuro frowned even more at the sudden utburst and then he felt...it.

"..Kiba..."

"Let me go now!" Kankuro leaned over the blushing teen and breathed in his ear. "Please, let me help you with your problem.."

" Dont make fun of me after all this! It fine as it is..."

Kiba gasped when he felt a wonderful feeling that like never before as Kankuro started to move his hand slow, groping him. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to her floor hard as he tried to deal with the overwelming feeling and his confused thoughts.

Kankuro felt Kibas arm in his grip started to struggle with his heavey breath. The boy under him was clarly embarrassed for his reaction and that was the last thing he wanted Kiba to feel. So he started to leave butterfly kisses on his bare shoulder while he worked with his hand.

Kiba gasped again at the new pressure but he felt so a shamed. This was Kankuro who he had have stranges intereset for in years now. But he never acted out on it before and now this? It was too much. He felt the kisses from the other on his shoulder now and it felt realy good. Should he give in and face the conseqvences? The pressure on his crotch made it hard to think.

Kankuro started to feel realy guitly now when he felt Kiba trying to restist, so he was just going to let him go when Kiba rised his head back on his other shoulder, giving him more access to his neck.

What the...?

"Please...d.. dont stop..."

Kankuro couldnt keep his feelings back anymore, For all he cared now was that Kibas mom, Takami, Suna, the war, could all go to hell now. He had other priorities right now.

Passionate, he started to kiss kibas neck more deeply, causing the other to moan in pleasure. Kiba yanked his arm free and quickly turned around under Kankuro who got suprised at the sudden movement. He grabbed the olders neck and draged him down for a heated kiss as he whirled his legs around the others waist. The kiss was deep, rough, and passionate as both of them felt the burden fade away from their shoulders. This was what both of them in secret had wanted. They were both glad that a stupid fight like that could bring something interesting like this.

Kankuro lifted Kiba up and threw them both on the bed.

"That was interesting," He murmured as he kissed Kiba neck. The other pushed his head back to again give him better access.

"I know..." Suddenly he heard something and panicked. He pushed the suna Shinobi off him so he landed on the floor behind the bed just as Kiba threw himself on the floor infront of the bed and right on cue, the door opened.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" Tsume was standing there in a sleepy manner. Her hair was standing in all directions and she wore a white T-shirt with black pants. She looked around in the room to see the window open and her son without a shirt on the floor next to the messy bed. It was 3.30 in the morning.

"I´m fell out of bed I guess, I had the weirdest dream, Sorry." She looked at him sceptically as he made his way to the door to shut her out, really grateful that he was wearing big pants so his little problem would not be seen.

"Don´t make that loud noices in the middle of the night, you creaping me out."

"Yeah, sorry. See you in the morning."

"And your room smells like your Kankuro friend. You do not bring him here against my rules, do you?" She glared at him as if he was going to confess.

"No, I have some of his stuff here thats all. Akamaru also thought he was here this morning. It will pass." He lied.

He tried to shut the door but Tsume did not move. "What?"

"Why are you face all red? Are you sick?" She put her hand on his forhead but he instantly pushed it away.

"No! Of course not. What is this? Twenty questions? It is a warm night thats all. Night mom."

She nodded and finally left. Kiba locked the door and leaned his back against it relived it had gone that well.

"That was close." He muttered. He made his way over to his bed and laid down on it, when Kankuro got up from the floor.

"Shit, your mom is really something. If she had found me here now, I´ve would have been dead."

"Yeah..She is just stressed thats all. She not always like this."

"So what you gonna do, now? Where do we stand?" Kiba turned to him and saw that he was serious. This meeting was so sudden, but he knew they just could take one step at the time. He leaned in and kissed him one more time before he took the sheets to cover himself with and turned his back to the other.

"I want it like this. Now I need to sleep, see you tomorrow."

He waited until the window was closed to close his eyes, and jumped when he felt the sheet be lifted and arms around his waist.

"I think I´m gonna join you." He felt the hot breath on his shoulder and he smirked as he turned around. "Well okay, but its your funeral tomorrow if mom finds you."

"I take my chances." Kiba nodded and Kankuro felt him move around next to him, wich got him curious.

"What are you doing?"

"I´ve got a little problem thanks to you..." Kankuro grinned and took away his hand under the cover.

"Well then, let me help you with that"

" Sure, I have to tell you puppetmaster, you are quite good with your hands." Kiba said as he put his arms around the other and enjoyd the treatment.

**(****1).It´s a special nerv that everybody has. I´m training to press those nervs on diffrent locations on the body in my Kung-fu training. Remind me a little of Nejis style in combat but not as cool as his! Anyway felt I wanted to have it in my story. **

**I´m gonna stop there. They are finally together! Please tell me what you think in a review. I will try to update soon. Take care, Cya! **


	9. Negotiations

**Here is chapter 8, ****Enjoy****! **

**Warning: Se Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I still dont own Naruto, only my own charakters. **

**On with the story. **

Juunans eyes studied her reflexion in the mirrow by the front door. Her scar from the battle moved slightly as she was frowning.

´This is it. It has to go well.´

"Mom..." Juunan gasped when she noticed her daughter in the background.

"Are you sure of this? Maybe it is to soon?"

"No, we do it now. Lets go."

With that the Neko leaders left the house without their companions.

Kiba woke up by the sunlight from the window. He rolled over and expected to find his night guesst still there, but he was wrong. He got up in sitting position and looked around, but Kankuro was not in the room.

`Holy shit, was it just a dream...?´

Then he saw the note on the nightstand. Kankuro was lucky that Kiba even saw it, He wouldn´t normally use that wooden table. He picked up the paper and read it.

_I hate to leave right now, But I have things in Suna that _

_needs to be taken care of.I´ll be back soon. _

_Take care, dogboy._

Kiba smiled at the note. ´Damn that puppetfreak he was so could I not have woken up?´ Allthough he admitted that he couldn´t remember last time he got a such a nice he remebered...Shit. He went over to the bed and took of the sheet. His cheeks turned slight red of the memory and he smirked. ´And damn that puppetfreak to be good with his hands.´

"Kiba get up and come downstairs!" His mothers voice did not seem happy.

"Okay, Just let me take a quick shower first." ´I need one.`

"Make it quick." Tsumes voice did not left any room for arguments as always.

He put the sheet by the door and went to the bathroom.

When he came downstairs to the livingroom he was wearing his hoody jumper that he always wear on his spairtime. Akamaru came and jumped on him, all grudge from the day before gone. That was one of the best things with dogs, they always could let go of things from the past.

"Morning boy. Morning mom. Whatsup."

"Kuromaru have a virus. Its is serious..." Tsume was sitting by her black wolfs bed and supervised him with concern. Kiba sat down by her side.

"How did he get it?"

The older signed. "Don´t know really, it´s a virus that is more common with older dogs. It just sneeked up on us I guess.."

"It has to be something we can do, it´s not to late is it?" Kiba was not educated in vet as his sister and mom. With Akamaru, he had just went into the ninja way and was always the one who felt the most helpless in situations like this.

Kuromaru had belonged to his father once, and after his death the dog had chosen to stay with his mom and they had been through a lot together over the years. The dog was a killingmachine and therefor had many old scars that made his charakter. His left ear was gone, and also his right eye, both lost in battle. Its was really sad if a virus was going to be the black dogs downfall.

Akamaru crawled forward to his mentor and snorted on the older in a comfort manner, just to get a growl back. Kiba and Tsume smiled at Kuromarus comment in dog language.

_I d__ont need any pitty,junior. Take this chance to enjoy becurse when I´m up again we going to train. _

Tsume gave her friend a last pat before she went into the medicinstore. Kiba fallowed.

"The medecin we would need, is a herb that we ran out on long ago. I will have to go out and find some new soon. The problem is that the area were it grows is long way from Konoha in the west will take days."

"You sure that Tsunade-sama dont have some?"

"No, its just a herb that is related to us with animal companions. And I know Hokage-sama would not like me to go now when we are supposed to get along with the Neko-clan. It would certenly be in their favor if I went."

"Can´t Akamaru and I go?"

"You don´t know what you are looking for, and we can´t afford any mistakes." Tsume closed the door to the store again when the dogs outside started to bark and howl.

"What now?" She asked irritated before Kiba grabbed her arm when he noticed the familia smell.

"It´s them, they are here." He would recognize Takamais smell everywere now when he had spend some time with her. But his mom did not know that of course.

"Of course not, what the hell." She got a kunai and went for the door when Kurome growled from his basket. Kiba ordered him to stay so his condition wouldn´t get worse than it already was. The wolf reluctant lays down, if it was something he hated, then it was enemys on his territory.

Tsume opend the door to find Juunan, Takami, and Kurenai there. The teacher smiled at Kiba and Akamaru before she turned to Tsume.

"Hokage-sama was a little worried for homevisit without supervision. But don´t mind me Tsume. I have to leave soon anyway." Kurenai had got to know Kibas mother when she became his sensei years ago and she wanned to make this as easey as possible. She knew this was hard enough.

"I wasen´t expect a visit today..."

"Come on in." Kiba interupt and ignored his mother deathglare. Someone had to take the step.

They walked into the kitchen were Hana was starting to make tea. She had heard them from upstairs and was preparing it now in all rush before she had to go to the clinic. She was kind of nervos for her mother when they took seat by the table.

"Here you go. Nice to meet you, I have to leave. Mother, see you tonight."

"Bye Hana." Tsumes stare was on Juunan as the woman looked over Hana as she left. Now she had met both her children and that was a sensetive subject.

"Is that your sister? She is beautiful." Takami said to Kiba who smiled back. "Yes. And she also is one of the best vets at the clinic."

"Kiba. I need you to leave the room now. Do as i say."

"Don´t you think this concerned him to? Thats why Takamis here too..."

"How you raise you daughter is your problem, but I´m warning you, don´t try to interfere in my family in any way." Tsumes voice was as sharp as her warning, her fangs showing in threatnings way as well.

"What do you mean my problem!? Don´t think I wanna be here in this hell hole you call home, I´m here on direct order of Hokage-sama."

"Oh? And that makes you feel special? Tsunade-sama always gives oders directy to a shinobi. It is obvious that you have much to learn about this village."

"It didn´t take much time for me to learn wich clans who needs to be brought down on earth..."

"Okay, thats enough." Kureani smiled as she got attention and took a sip on her tea. It was best to stop this now before Tsume decided to put her closed fist to use.

"Kiba," She continued as he and Takami looked at her. "Why don´t you take Takami for a walk around the area. You can show her good training ground for her and her Puma."

Tsume turned to him and gave him a stare. He bowed to his teacher. "Yes Kurenai, sensei." With that both the teens together with Akamaru left for the door. Kurenai smiled again as the door closed and she turned to the women who did not look at eachother.

"I think its nice. Both of your kids are the same age. I wonder if the have much in common." The silence grow heavier. "Maybe they can learn from eachother."

"Okey Kurenai. I get it." Tsume smiled at her friend and sighned before she turned to her guest.

"Junnan...What brings you here?"

Kiba and Takami sat on the doorstep and listening. Akamaru was lying on kibas right side.

"So you don´t wanna show me the area?"

"Mom, gave me a glare said: If you go anywere with the enemy you can officialy switch clan." He ansewed with a smirk. The girl laughed.

"Well, why don´t you?"

"Me? A cat clan memeber?" Akamau rised his head with a caused both of them to laugh. "No, never sorry." They sat there in a comfteble silence before Takami broke it.

"So I guess you haven´t told you mother about us?"

The Inuzuka boys eyes widened. "What?"

"Haha, you should really see your face right now." She got up from her seat and stretched her back. "I mean that you and I´ve have seen eachother."

"No, she can´t know. Not now anyway."

"Same here. Mom would not understand in all stress."

Kiba nodded in agreement and looked down to Akamaru untill he felt a hand on his cheek. He backed away when he saw once again Takamis face close to his. "Ah, so it is a tattoo. I couldn´t tell last time."

"Yeah, it is." He said as he took her hand from his cheek. She turned her arm so he saw the red Puma head.

"Well, at least it is the same colour. Come on." He stod up and got to the door carefully and started to listen through the door. Takami did the same. The voices were just as sharp as before and soon they started to yell again.

The both teens sighed defeted when something that sounded like a cup hit the ground. The room fell in silcene after that. And They sat down outside the door and just waited.

Fiveteen more minutes the talk was still going on. But the door opened anyway and Kurenai came out. Kiba and Takami stod up. "Sensei, how is it going?"

"It goes well believe it or not. Now its up to them. I belive a lot of hurt and sorrow lying under the surface, its hard for both of them." They both noded.

"See you at practice Kiba."

"Arigatou, Sensei."

Kurenai walked away towards town and the teens waited ten more minutes before Akamaru started to push at the door with his nose.

Inside Juunan was ready to leave but she did not seemed upset. Tsume was not angry either as she put all the cops back in the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" Kiba asked carefully.

"Yes." Was the simple answer. "Well will try, then we see."

"You will start to trust us soon enough Tsume." Juunan said as she looked fo Takami only to see that she was not there.

"Takami?" She called.

Kiba looked around to and noticed Akamaru gone. "Come here boy."

Akamarus bark was heard he knew were they were. And it was not good. He went over to the place and found the girl near a growling Kuromaru.

"What´s happend to him? He seemed to be in pain."

"Don´t get near him." Tsume warned as she and Junnan walked in after Kiba. "Its okay boy." She said as walked over to him to calmed him down.

"I did not mean anything bad." She said said carefully. "Maby we can help?"

"He has a virus. Its nothing you can do." Tsume said.

"We need to get to the west forest to get som herbs." Kiba explained.

"Hey we use to live there. Maybe we have some?" Takami turned to her mother who noded at the thought.

"Really?" Kiba turned to his mother who seemed to stubborn to ask. So he did instead.

"Would you like to look? Kuromaru really needs it." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well I supposed we can, If Tsume would trust us and we could start over. What do you say Inuzuka? Is saving your dog, proof enough for peace?"

"We´ll see what you got first Juunan, and then we talk."

"Yes, will you come to the festival tonight?" Takami asked.

She meant the festival she heard of that was every year when konoha got visitors from allies from other contries. It didn´t involve Shinobis in partikilar, but the farmers always saw this as a opportunity to sell their food or hantwork. It was always many people on that festival, eating,drinking,dancing and just have a good time.

"Yes we are." Kiba answered and looked to his mother. She was very silent again and he understod that. This was much for her to melt for a while. He motioned to Takami that the visit was over and they left.

"You look like you´re in deep thought mom." Juunan turned to her daughter as they were walking home. "Yeah...I was thinking about the festival."

"It´s gonna be okay. You don´t need to worry." Takami said happily. It had been a long time sence she had been on a festival. She was looking forward to it. The wind swept by through her black locks when her mother stopped.

"Maybe I need some people there for protection. And then..."

"Mom don´t," Takami stopped to. "Didn´t you just say that you wanted to Tsume to trust you?"

"It´s more complicated than that, you know that. I have to talk to Chisoku about it. He knows what to do."

Takami murmured something under her breath that made her mother snap. "Don´t you call your father that!"

"And you should´t..."

"And what have gotten you so heated up for that family? Why do you care about them?"

"Fine, you wanna know? I saw the inscription mom, on your wall it said Neko J and Inu T, It stand for Juunan and Tsume, does it not?"

The mother felt a cold feeling run down her spine. Her daughter was not suposed to see that. She had forgott that silly little mark on the wall in her old room. Her ocean blue eyes narrowed at the thought of her carelessness. But she tried to stay calm anyway.

"Yes sweety, it does but that was a long time ago, it doesn´t mean anything..."

"Yes it does! I know you still care about her at some level, but you will not admit it. And all becurse of him!"

Junnan grabbed her daughters shoulders and looked in her golden eyes.

"Takami listen to me. You are not an Inuzuka. You are a Neko. And we have a dream. Don´t forget that... now c´mon."

Takami sighed and let her mom lead her back to theis house. `I know you care mom, and I´m gonna prove it.´

**End of chapter. ****Rewiev and next chapter will be up soon. **


	10. Real intentions

**Here**** is chapter 9 ****enjoy****!**

**Disclaimer****: I don´t own Naruto, but I do own my own charakters in this story. **

**Warning: Se Prologue**

**On with the story! **

The two women opened the door, and walked into their house.

"Chijin! Where are you girl?" Takami called out and her light gray comrade came and greeted her. She gave her cat a hug and smiled as Juunan sat down and scratched the little cat behind the ears.

"Where is your mother Chijin. Go and find her girl." Chijin ran away and looked for Juunans partner. Juunan got up from the floor and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glas of water. Takami sat still on the floor and studied her mothers movements. She seemed to be in deep thought again.

Chijin came back to Takami alone who meant that she had not found her mother. Juunan turned and saw it too. She put the glas down and headed for the door. "I´m going out to see if she is nearby the yard."

Takami nodded and waved as her mother closed the door. She sat there for a second and then remembered Tsumes dog.

Quickly she ran into their cabinet and started to search for the medecin. She remembered that they should have it somewhere. Her golden eyes scanned the shelfs, the cabinet was full of different kind of pots in different forms and in dark colours.

´Mom is not gonna like if I move them around but anyway. I think´d found it.´

She got hold of a brown pot with a beige cork on, and brought it out. But when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm violently making her yell out she dropped it and it crashed in many peaces when it made contact with the floor.

"What do you think you are doing?" Chisoku smirked at her suprised reaction.

"Let go of me you jackass!" Takami yanked her arm from his grip and looked down on the yellow medecin powder on the floor. The good news was that she had taken the wrong pot, but the bad news was that the chosen medecin was now ruined.

Chisoke snorted and crossed his arms when the girl started to cup her hands and poured the powder in the trash next to her.

"I knew that you were a really bad ninja, but even you should have felt my precense."

Takami ignored his mean comment like many times before becurse she new he just wanted to hurt her.

"That was so unnecessary. Can you help me to throw this pieaces away?"

"No."

The girl signed and picked up the pieaces of the pot herself. "You big jerk, why did you startle me like that?"

"Hey, watch your language, you little twit." The blackharied man shrugged his shoulder. "I wanna know why you are sneaking in the cabinets in my house. I didn´t even know you were home."

"It´s my moms childhood home, not yours. And I was looking for medicin for Tsumes comrade dog. He is sick."

Chisoku smirked again. He as always amused of the girl false confidence. She curse at him becurse she is afraid of him. Thats why he let her off the hook so easely. "So the dog is sick, what have that got to do with us? The way I see it it is just to our advantage."

"No, mom and Tsume has almost got to a agreement to peace. They just need a little more time." Takami didn´t know why she was talking to the man about this. It was not any of his buissness.

"I see." Chisoku almost laughed at the girls naivety."You know, I sense a certain hope in your sqeeky little voice. You are aware of that all that is part of our plan to bring the Inuzuka family down. Thats our goal, my goal, and as well as you mothers."

"Thats not true, my mom would never do that to her childhood friend.."

"Really? Your mother haven´t mentioned any good about that woman for all this years. Why would she change now?"

Takami glared at him, and looked to the shelfs again. Now she saw the pot she was looking for earlier. She brought it down and closed the door. "I know my mom is not that violent like you. She wont listen to you for much longer when she soon starts to listen to her heart."

She started to walk past him and yet again screamed when he grabbed her and held her aginst his chest. She held the yar tightley so she would not drop this one, and also to prevent him from taking it from her.

"I think you are just jealous that your mother listen to me more than she listen to her precious little daughter. But you dont have to be, honey, becurse she still loves you very much. And for myselt I could not emagine a better daughter.

Takami growled at his ironi and elbowed him in the ribs when he teasely kissed her cheek. "Let me go, you basted." She ran away to her room and slammed the door. Chisoku laughed at her and walked back to the livingroom.

Juunan walked around in the yard and calling for her comrade. It was not like the cat to just leave Chijin home by herself. She was now standing in the furtherst area by the threes. The wind was making her wild black locks dance and she let herself relax. The meeting had went better than she could imagen. Even though she was concerned that her daughter was starting to like the Inuzuka family a little too much. And she had noticed that she had been very relaxed with Tsumes son as well. A little too relaxed for seeing eachother just two times. Had Takami been seing him behind her back? How serious was it?

A hiss made her oceanblue eyes got sharp and she threw herself to her right side just in time for the black and fast shadow that lunged at her after it made a quick stop on the spot were Juunan was standing before.

Juunan smiled and made a fast jump to a branch at the nearest tree making the shadow chaise her. Her speed was something she got comment for by her clan and she was proud of being the leader of the Neko-clan. The clan was her life and she would do what it takes to protect it.

"C´mon your wild beast, lets play!"

The shadow was there in a second and she jumped from branch after branch to avoid getting sliced. She ducked, jumped, dived, in a even patter. But soon she was caught. Iceblue eyes turned to slits in concentration as Juunan took the heavy attack head on and they both fell from the tree and to the ground. Claws was digging into her back threw her green west and she fast made a retreat out of the sharp grip. She rolled on the ground, made a backflip, up to her feet and jumped over the sparring partner as she tried to reach her by just as fast crawling after. They stopped there and watched eachother. Ocean blue eyes met Iceblue. Suddenly Juunan change her expresseion from serious to a happy face and held out her arms. The other made out a familian sound to Juunan ears and she fell to the ground on her back with the big cat waight on her stomach.

She laughed as her now found comrade was licking her face.

"Jingi! Where have you been! You should be watching your daughter.."

She laughed again when the Puma purred and stretched her silvergrey body on the grass, teasely ignoring the request. Cats didnt have the same rules for their kittens as humans had for the kids. But Juunan new that Jingi had been rather fast with letting Chijin stand on her on legs. She thought she was a lazy mom, but at the same time, Chijin was a full time job, so she couldent find herself get mad.

"C´mon girl, lets get inside and start dinner."

They walked inside and found it very quiet.

Juunan looked ahead to see if she daughter still was in the kitchen area. "Takami?"

"Not looking for your husband?" Chisoku came from the livingroom, his eyes always had a suspisous look.

"Oh, hey honey. I was out and looking for Jingi. How was your morning?"

The man shrugged. "I´ve been out with some of the men and patrolling. This villige has no room for us to get our own terratory. Its too crowded."

Juunan smiled at her husband and took Jingis bowl from the floor.

"Yes, but what did you exptect? That we would come back to Konoha and get our own land? Konoha is a nice, warm village with teamwork. You really think we are that superior the other clans...."

"And what the hell is wrong with that!?!"

The woman almost dropped the catfood and Jingi hissed at the harsh tone.

"Chisoku whats wrong? Why are you yelling?"

"I`m telling you whats wrong, just a moment ago, I find your freaking daughter snooping in our medecin cabnets! She was pouring out our medecin for crying out loud!"

"Oh, come on, what have you been taking? Takami would never do that!"

The both adults was now shouting in eachothers faces.

"Really? Then take your cute little butt over to the trash and look for yourself.."

Juunan glared at him and tried to find anything that would show he was lying. Reluctant she walked over to the trashcan and opend the lid to take a first thing she saw was the brownred medecinpowder and a broken yar.

"See? I wonder what else she had taking from us behind our backs."

Juunan growled and slammed the lid back on very hard. "Shut up! Don´t you talk about her like that! You know she is not taking anything, and that she would never be on something!"

"Oh, yeah she was claming that she wanned the medecin for Tsumes mutt. Is that true!?"

Juunan remembered their convensation that morning. "Thats right it is!"

Chisoku was there and held her arms in a firm grip. "And why is that!?"

The room fell into silence. Jingi went out of the room, without finnish her food. But she stayd nearby if her leader needed her.

"..I´ve talked to Tsume, and I want her to trust us."

"I see..And when she does that?...Are you starting to have second thoughts about our goal?"

The woman bit her lip and looked away. That was a really hard question. She felt the grip on her arms began to get harder and she looked at Chasoku dark eyes agin.

"No, of course not."

Takami felt her tears starting to fall as she closed her door again. She fell to the floor and hugged herself. Chasoku words was still in her head.

_You know, I sence a certain hope in your sqeeky little voice. You are aware of that all that is part of our plan to bring the Inuzuka family down. Thats our goal, my goal, and as well as you mothers."_

"_Thats not true, my mom would never do that to her childhood friend.." _

"_Really? Your mother haven´t mentioned any good of that women for all this years. Why would she change now?"_

Why did she thought her mother could change... Chijin looked at her sadly. Takami smiled at her cat and dried her tears. Then she saw that mark again a cross the room. She crawled over to the mark on the wall and touched it.

´This is gonna be harder than I thought.`

**I stop there. Plese give me your nice thoughts! ^^**** And Merry Christmas everyone! **

**Take care. **

**Cya! **


	11. Festival part 1

**Here**** is chapter 10 ****enjoy****!**

**Disclaimer****: I don´t own Naruto, but I do own my own charakters in this story. **

**Warning: Se Prologue**

**"Talk"**

**´Thoughts´  
**

**On with the story! **

The dark vas closing in on the leafvillage and many Shinobies started the prepaerations for the Festival. The atmosfare was very positiv as many of the villages was looking forward to this event.

"Oy! Izumo keep the ladder steady!" Kotetsu yelled as the object he was standing on wobbled. He tried to light the tourch that was hanging on a line and was going to shine up the street during the evning.

"If you tried to stay still on it then it woulden´t be a problem." Izumo argued back. The two of them was not as happy right now as they been prepareing this task since the morning. On ordes from the Fifth of course as allways.

"Comon hurry up! You are too slow!"

"Yeah Yeah, wait a minute." Kotetsu muttered curses under his breath about his friend on the ground as he let the fire consume the torch.

Izumo waited untill he was lightly pushed in the back. A women that had been calling for her son did not pay attention on her way and the inpact in Izumo made her stumble and was now going down. The Jounin just reacted on the woman in need and got hold of her before she hurt herself.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you so much."

The shinobi smiled at her pretty looks as a voice from above got his attention.

"Izumo!!!"

To late he reacted this time but he tried to get hold of the ladder again as it was going down fast. Kotetsu lost his grip on it and with a yell fell down through the tarpaulin of a stand with vegetables. Passbyes stopped and watched the scene as Isumo fast went over there. It was a high fall even for a ninja.

"Kotetsu! Kotetsu, are you alright! Talk to me, please say that you are alright!" The Jounin started to throw aside all of the piecec of the broken stand. When he reached his comrade he grabbed his arm and pulled him up to sitting position. Kotetsu groaned in pain with closed eyes but when he opened them Izumo frozed. They were in dangerous rage aperence.

"You..."

"Eh..hehe..c´mon my friend it was a accident." Izumo backed away as the angry Jounon got to his feet with some difficulties.

"Come here my _friend_ and I show you a accident..."

Izumo yelled out and tried to get away but got caught in the uniform neck and was pulled back. He started to squim when two to hands around his neck started to press.

"Kote..tsu..I can´t breath!"

"Oh, I wonder why you baka, I got a little trouble with breathing myself... when I was falling from all the way upp there!!!"

"Hey hey, calm down you two you are making a scene." Iruka said as he and Kakashi passed by with boxes in their hands, also making som decorations for the festival.

"It was his fault!" Kotetsu yelled with hate in his eyes.

Izumo would have said something if he hadn´t been blue from loss of oxygen.

"You gonna kill him. " Kakashi pointed out.

Reluctant he let his so called comrade go who fell to the ground as he picked up the ladder and walked to next position to light the touches before it got darker.

Izumo got to his feet with heavy breath as he bowed thanks before he went after the other.

"Wait up!"

"I guess all the work is affecting everybody tonight." Iruka commented.

"Yes but it it worth it, the festival is a really appreciate event." The both Jounins turned around of Shizunes voice as she and Tsunade approched them. They bowed recpetfully to their leader.

"How is everything going?" Tsunade asked.

"Its going fine, we just got the word that many farmes are near by for the visit. It should crowded with people here very soon."

"Thats wonderful, I think its very important to keep the traditions the Third had going on when he was with us."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The both ninjas agreed. She smiled as they left to continue their jobs, when she caught eye with a person she wanned to talk too.

"Tsume."

The Inuzuka warrior turned around by the calling and approched her. "Tsunade-sama." She also bowed to The Hokage.

"How are you? Or how is everything going?"

Tsume stopped herself to bite herself in the lip. She was tired, and had´t been able to sleep the night before either. All Juunans words from the other day was spinning in her head. If she told Tsunade-sama that she still didn´t trust Juunan she would seem to be the one who did not try in their agreement. But was she supposed to say that everything was perfect? Why did she have to meet up with the Hokage now when she was busy looking for her troublesome son again.

"It´s going... alright."

Tsunade looked at the tired looking woman. She knew very well that Tsume must be in a very hectic state right know. Even though Tsunade had to be fair in her role as judge, she couldn´t blame her, and the Inuzuka leader should have credit for her patitent to try fix a conflict that goes so far back in time.

"I would like to talk to you. Come and find me at the festival tonight."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

Kiba peeked around the corner at his mother who was talking to Tsunade. He knew she was looking for him and he also knew she was going to tell him that he would not attend at the festival tonight. And he knew that was not going to happen. Yes, Kiba knew many things.

Even though he wasn´t all exited to go at the festival by himself, but Kankuro was not in the village so he had to go to find his comrades. He took his mothers hold up to his advatages and took off before Tsume would caught his scent.

The flowershop was his first stop and Ino was of course at the disk. Sakura was also there and the two girls was arguing again. Kiba stopped in the doorway of their harsh tone toward eachother.

"I can´t use the healing jutsu on that god damn fish, Sakura, you must have givin me the wrong directions."

"You need to study more, _little sister._" Sakura teased, becurse she knew that her blonde rival hated being called that just becurse Sakura was her senpai in medical jutsu.

"It´s you who cant teach, forehead-girl!" Ino yelled as she slammed her fist in the disk. Kiba flinched by Sakuras eyes.

"What did you say, Ino-pig!?"

"Hey c´mon, why argue in a afternoon like this." Both girls looked over to the smirking Inuzuka.

"Oh, Kiba. You mom was just here looking for you." Ino said.

Kiba grinned and went inside. "Wow Ino, you really get a fellow feel like ten years old."

The blonde smiled at him as he went over and leaned on the disk.

"So whats the plans tonight?"

"We gonna meet outside Hokage-samas buiding, I end my shift at 21.00" Sakura said happily, the subject with her friend/rival once again forgotten.

"Sound great. Just wanned to know, Later." He turned around and was just about to leave the shop to go find Shino and the others.

"Are you gonna bring Takami?" Ino asked with a smile. Kiba turned around and smiled.

"Bye."

It was 20.45 in the evning as Kiba came out of the shower. He shaked his head to get rid of the big drops in his dark hair. A habbit he picked up from Akamaru. The white dog was lying on his bed and camly watched him as he went to the closet. He picked out a pair of dark pants to wear for the festival when a knock on the door got his attention. He went over and opened it to discover his sister.

"Wha..." He choked on his words. His sister stod there smiling. But it was not that that made him react. She was wearing a tight black dress that ended a little bit over her knees. It was armless and she was also wearing a pair of black sandals to match. Her brown hair that was usual tied in a ponytail was hanging freely as it went down to her shoulders.

"I just wanned to make sure that you have a key. Mom is not home and I leaving."

"You have a date." It was not a question.

"Yes I have. Wich is more than you have succeded with." She shot back.

He snorted and glared at her for the statement. ´If you only knew.´

"What about Kuromaru?"

"He sleeping. I gave him some painkillers. We gonna talk with the Nekoclan about the medicin later."

He nooded.

"Well se you tomorrow little brother, dont stay out to late."

´Aren´t I supposed to tell you that?´

"Bye." He closed the door and picked up a grey hood-jumper and his black leather jacket. With his hands he ruffled his hair a last time to get the wild look he liked. Tonight he was not gonna wear his forheadprotector, he was just a normal teenager this time.

"C´mon boy, we are leaving to." With a bark the big white wolf jumped from the bed and ran over to the door that Kiba opened.

The time went to 21.00 and the street was crowded with people. Almost to much Kiba thought it was hard making his way towards the meetingspot. Akamaru growled as one man stepped on one of his pawns.

"I know boy, c´mon we take a better way." They went into a ally and soon the were looking down on the crowded street from one of the rooftops. Being a ninja has it advatage.

Kiba guickly jumped from roof to roof and soon landed beside Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji outside the Hokage building.

"Yo. I see you also figured the fastes way here." Shikamaru commented. Chojo stood beside him with a bag i chips.

"I think it more than twice much as people than last year."

"It must be that the farmers want to show respect to the Third. It is his tradition, and Tsunade-sama is really hard on keeping the tradition in his name." Ino said as Sakura came out from the hospital. None of the young shinobis was wering their foreheadprotectors tonight.

The group made their way into the mess of people and enjoyed the festival like everyone else. They made many stops when Choji wanned to buy som snacks from the stands that was not from Konoha. Ino and Sakura admired som of the jewellery in a stand as Kiba bought a slice of meat to Akamaru who kept himself very close to Kiba to try to avoid getting stepped on again. The snack was really getting him in a better mood when he layd down outside the restaurant the group entered.

Juunan and Takami made their way trough the crowd as well. The younger girl was excited as she looked around at the many stands of fruits, vegetables, and objects. Juunan smiled when her daughter tried to zickzack across the street.

"Juunan." She felt herself tense when Tsumes voice came from behind her. She turned around and found her childhood friend was passing by with a serous expression.

"Having a good time Tsume? Or are you just here to spy on my family?" She called quickly making the other leader to stop.

"Should I need to do that? Are you hiding something?"

Juunan hissed at the attitud. "I have as much right to be here as you."

"Tsume! Hi," Takami said as she approached with a red apple in her hand. "Is Kiba here to?"

Tsume glared at the girls question. "No."

The blackharied girl was taken back by the harsh answer and just looked at the ground.

Tsume just signed and started to leave again. Juunan shouted after her. "Are you just running away now after started a fight?"

"I didn´t want to walk past you just to be called a coward. I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama, so I don´t have time for you right know."

When she was walking away once again, Juunan glared at the new information.

"Takami..."

"Yes I understand. See you later." Takami watched her mother went after Tsume. If a meeting was being held than it was important to find out what it was about. The Inuzuka was not gonna have a advantage against them.

Well she tought. ´If she´s not gonna tell me where Kiba is, Im gonna go and find him myself.´

Tsume growled when she noticed the others presence behind her. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I´m coming with you just to make sure you dont ruin anything for us."

"I don´t think so. You are not coming."

"Try and stop me."

The two of them kept arguing until Tsume caught Tsunades scent in one of the gamling bars. Juunan seemed confused as they entered.

Yes of course Tsunade had taking the chans to have a good time when there was a festival. Shizune sat next to her quite annoing by the sake that was being served but kept quiet becurse it was nothing she could do about it.

"Oh,Inuzuka Tsume and Neko Juunan."

They both bowed towards her before they got the sign to sit down. "I was going to send someone for Juunan to, but I see know that you already bonding this evning."

Tsume glared slightley when Juunan smiled and nooded. "Yes, we are really making progress. I think it feels really good. "

Tsunade maybe was slighty affected by the sake but she was not stupid. It was not going that well between the clans and she wanned to make her knowledge clear. But Shizunes words from before was in hers head as well.

_(__FLASHBACK.)_

Tsunade sighed as Tsume walked away to try and find Kiba. When Shizune read her thoughts.

"Its really bad between them."

"Yes. And I will have to do something about it. I will not have a war on the inside of the walls in the village. If this continued, someone will have to surrender."

"Tsunade-sama, we are in need of service of both clans. Make them get along. Force them to!"

"What did you say? Are you crazy?"

"No I´m not. Listen here..."

_(END OF FLASHBACK.)_

Was she really going to use Shuzunes plan?

....................Yes she was.

"Really? Well I´m very glad that you say that becurse I have news to you."

The both of the women stared at her.

"I´m sending the both of you on a mission. You are leaving in three days."

"Cheers!" Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Shino, choji, Lee and Hinata put their drinks together in the name of the festival. Kiba was really glad that his mother and he had not met yet. It was good to be out a normal nights with his comrades and forgett the problems with the Neko clan.

´Seems like it going in the right direction.´

**End of chapter 10. **

**Yeah, think again Kiba. Haha ^^**

**Please tell me what you think and I will try to update soon. **

**Cya! **


	12. Festival part 2

**Chapter 11 is up, enjoy! Festival part 2**

**Disclaimer****: I don´t own Naruto, but I do own my own charakters in this story. **

**Warning: Se Prologue**

**On with the story! **

"Hokage-sama, please tell me you´re not gonna do this!" Tsume yelled out.

Juunan looked at her quite shocked. She felt something...hurt? No, of course not. She didn´t want to go on a mission with Tsume either.

"Whats wrong? I recall you said you get along just fine. Then I will take that as a sign to let you work together. Tsume you know you are not allowed to just chose your partner whenever you feel like it."

"But I´ve have no partner. Kuromaru is ill. He is not strong enough for a mission."

"We said we were going to take care of that Tsume. Thats why Takami asked where Kiba was." Junnan said. Tsume turned towards her with a glare.

"Are you trying to start anything now? She should have talked to me. Kiba is only in charge of Akamaru. And I can´t help to belive that you daughter knows that... " She answered a little more aggressevely than she was supposed to.

Tsunade studied them. "Is something going on between your children?"

"Of course not!" both protested. ´I would kick his ass.´ Tsume thought.

Shizune took a sip of her sake and once again thought she could solve the problem. "Could you maybe use a Puma for the mission? Does not your clans use the same raising methods?"

This time Juunan, Tsume and Tsunade was looking at her, all looks was sayng: That was stupid even coming from you. Making her sweatdrop.

Tsume signed. She could not win this. And it was far worse than she could ever imagine. "Okay. If I could get hold of the medicine today, and Kuromaru respond to it, maybe he is strong enough for a mission in two or three days."

"Consider it done. I bring over the medecin tonight. Takami has it so I just need to find her." Juunan said.

Tsunade nodded. " Im expecting a message from our allies in the Water fall village. The mission is to delivery the anawer back, so the shouldn´t be a problem with enemys."

"Yes. If thats all. Then I get on with it." Tsume got up from her seat and bowed recpectfully before she left.

"I hope I´m not wrong about this. I expect the mission to be a succes."

Juunans eyes fell on Tsunade before she got up from her seat as well. She felt herself tense. This mission was not a part of her plans, and she was already worried about what she was going to tell Chisoku. If she was going to bring Tsume down now it would be hard to do it on a mission with only two people. Not many other suspect and not many other people to blame it on.

She had to analyse the whole picture now if she was going to come up with a new plan.

------------------

"I did not!" Ino protested when the group laughed at Sakuras comment.

"Yes you did, you put you whole soul in that fish and it looked even more unconscious after the healing process than before." She grinned as she remembered the past argument from that evening.

Ino blushed of embaressment.

"Heh, remind me to watch out for Inos healing process then." Kiba smirked when Ino hit his arm.

"Yes she kill us all." Shikamaru agreed.

"If you all dont shut it, that exactly what i´m gonna do." The blonde warned now as she saw Sakuras smug face.

"Its okay Ino-chan. With hard work you can succed with everything." Lee gave her the nice guy pose.

"Practice makes perfect." Shino agreed as she took a sip of his drink. Hinata nodded too.

The goup left the subject and talked casually. Suddenly Kiba felt a familiar scent. He smirked a little and let his eyes wander towards the door where Akamaru acknowledged it too.

"You can smell something Kiba?" Shino asked. He had been on the same team as the Inuzuka long enough to know when his comrade caught a scent he recognized.

"Yeah..I think so.."

Ino shined up from her sour mood. "So you brought Takami anyway!" He glared at her for the statement. "No, I did not."

Sakura agreed with Ino and decided to follow the blonde with the teasing. "So it is her. I see Akamaru has noticed her. Should we invinte her in?"

"I dont know. Thats up to you. But I better go and check in him. If she has Chijin with her, then it can cause some problems."

Kiba didn´t have anything against to go and check on Akamaru time to time when he wasn´t allowed to come in on diffrent places. It was just another duty he had as a dogowner.

"Still don´t trust me Akamaru." Takami smiled. The white dog nin was defensely showing his teeth.

"I have to be able to go in there, don´t you think?"

A growl was the answer she got. But she was not scared at all, she thought he was very sweet.

"She can come in Akamaru. Its a public place." Kiba said as he was leaning on the doorframe.

Akamaru snorted, stepped aside and went over to lay down on his spot again.

"He´s really lovely." She smiled and went past Kiba into the restaurant. He didn´t know if he would smile back for the compliment or glare at the irony.

"Its okay boy. Stay here. "

Takami had taken a seat by the bar when Kiba went past her towards his friends. He did not glance at her. Ino looked at him questionly when he took his seat.

"Dont start." He warned.

"Okay.." The silence was over the table for a while when Sakura decided to break it. "C´mon we take another walk through the festival."

"Wait I ordered another round." Choji said making her sigh. She should have known.

"Its okay we have time." Ino said.

Five minutes later Chojis order was put at the bar directly from the kitchen. The Akimichi clan member was going to get it but he was sitting in the middle of the table. Hinata smiled and got up. "I can get it for you."

The restaurant was so crowded that the staff did not have the time to serve all the guests so they just put it all up at the counter where Takami was sitting.

"Hey. You are Hinata right?" She said as the Kunoichi came and took Chojis plate.

She put a strand of her darkblue hair that ended right under her shoulders behind her ear in a shy gesture.

"Yes, nice to meet you again." She said with a sweet smile. She felt a little akward because she wanted to be polite but she did not know if Kiba would get upset if she talked to this girl. She took the plate and waved to Takami who waved back with a smile before she headed back toward the table. Suddenly, she was voilently pushed and with shocked gasp she dropped the plate and it hit the floor.

The man stumbled by the impact and turned aournd.

"Oh I´m sorry little girl, maby you should watch where you are going." The man took a slurp from his bottle and put his hand on her shoulder. She didn´t know if it was suposed to be a friendly gesture or for him to keep his balance. He was darkharied with a thick black beard and his hair in a low ponytail. His blue eyes was supposed to be intense but right now they were red becurse his drunken state.

It was three other men behind him, all dressed in dark pants and green Jounin vests. On their arms where a blodred Puma tatoo. The dark haired man who seemed to be the leader looked in Hinatas silver white eyes.

"You have a very intresting eye colour. Must be from you clan correct?"

"Y-yes."

"My clan is new in Konoha. I bet you have heard of us." The man smirked when the girl seemed uneasy around him. Insecurety was the best thing with woman.

"I have to go now." She whimpered when the hand on her shoulder tightned when she was trying to leave.

"I said do you know who we are.." He said a little louder. She did not like this man. He was scary looking with that slightly annoyd expression. She turned her head away and looked towards her table where her friends where. They had not noticed the incident. She wanned to call them for help but at the same time she did not want to create a scene.

´What would Naruto do?´

She gasped frightenly when the man took her chin to force her to look at him and she slapped away both of his hands and with a reflex and backed a step. To far was too far.

The man growled at her action and glared. "What is you problem?" Hinata was scared now, she knew she had done the right thing but she could not solve this in the same violently way Naruto would even if she wanned to. They were both a ally in this village, so she didnt want to hit him either, but she couldent handle close contact with this drunk and scary stranger.

The group at the table listened to Ino who talked about team teams latest mission when Sakura turned around and saw Hinata with a man. Her friend looked without doubt scared and she narrowed her eyes slightly. Shikamaru noticed that and looked too.

Sakura watched when the Hinata slapped away the man hands and she stood up from her seat with a growl. Her hand rested on the back support of the chair.

"Hey you!" She yelled out into the room. Many faces turned toward her, even her teammates at the table. But she didn´t care, because both Hinata and the man she was aiming for got her att message to.

"Leave her alone." She said as she warningly broke the wood she was holding causing many of the guest to react. She walked over to them and both Shino and Kiba stood up when Ino stopped them.

"Wait, stay here." She said as she followed. Kiba didn´t want to listen at first but Shinos arm stopped him.

"But she is our teammate Shino!"

"Yes, But I belive Sakura and Ino got this. Let the girls handle this."

"This can get ugly." Shikamaru whined as he leaned back in his seat.

Kiba had noticed that the man was from the Neko clan and his eyes fell on Takami who was watching the scene from her seat at the bar. She didnt do anything to stop that man. How could she do that? She is their leaders daughter, he could easy take orders from her! Soon their eyes met and Takami did not have a emotion at all in hers making Kiba start to get pissed. Did she really support her clan when they were herassing people like that. That was not cool at all.

The man growled and got more red in the face when Sakura stopped a bit from him. Ino not far behind.

"What is it with the woman in this place. Don´t you know your place?"

Hinata stepped away from him towards the girls and did not want to look at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

The man started to laugh and turned to his men who did the same. Sakura found it very annoying but she held it in. The man turned to her again with a smirk.

"My name is Genzou. I´m a member in the Nekoclan. But your friend there seemed a little disrespectful when I told her that. I did not mean to scare her though."

"Really? Well, my name is Haruno Sakura and I´m telling you to leave her alone and the best way to do that is to go somewhere else."

"Hello Sakura. Nice to meet you too. Thanks for the offer but we like it here. And I dont think it´s up to you to decide if we gonna stay or not."

The pink haried girl turned to her friends and saw the others stand and was walking towards them now. She nooded and turned to the smirking man yet again. "Fine, then we leave. But dont come near her in you drunken state ever again."

"Are you calling me drunk now? Where is the damn respect! It was she who pushed me! Whats wrong with your people. Think you all to good for us right?"

The group just watched the yelling man and his men who glared at them. "Who are you to start a fight little girl, you are all just kids anyway. Dont know how to party yet anyway! Go home and sleep little kids!" He continued as he stumple after them with his swingin bottle.

"What an asshole." Ino muttered as Shino put a hand on hers shoulder. "Just keep walking" he wispered.

Genzou laughed as they reached the door. Then he saw the white dog outside and one of the groupmembers who called on him. His eyes turned dark and he montioned his men to fallow him. That guy was a ninja!

They came out on the street and saw the group headed into another street that was less crowded.

Takami cursed as she had tried to avoid geting involved in the fight. She was so embarresed to know that man but thankfully Hinata had not get serously hurt. The look she got from Kiba was not pretty and she regretted that she had not stopped the drunk man. Had she really ruined something now? Things was starting to get out of controll when she saw Genzou order his men to follow Kiba and his group.. She went after them.

"Hey you!" The now angry man yelled. The group stopped and Ino lost it.

"Whats you problem you bastard!" She said as she turned around.

"Ino!" Shikamaru got hold of her before she could approched him. "Calm down woman. You should not get into a fight against them..."

"Dont give me the damn ´woman needs protection´ shit. He has crossed the line." She yelled.

"I´m not talking to you blondie. I mean the mutt there." Kiba growled at the nickname and was helled back by Shino.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know your name."

"Well you not getting it. So back of your loser."

Lee stepped forward when Shikamaru nooded to him and looked at the Neko group. "Gentlemen, we are all from the same village are we not? So why dont you leave me and my friends here alone and continue to have a pleasent night alright?"

Genzou growled and stepped forward. Who was this kid to tell him what to do? But he stopped when he suddenly got stuck on his spot. "W-what the hell!" He yelled.

Shikamaru smirked. "That so far you gonna get. Kage mane no jutsu, success." The shadow between them was steady and kept the Neko leader in line.

"What the fuck is this jutsu?" He growled when he tried to move but he just could manage to do the same movies as Shikamaru. And that wasnt much right now. "Its the ability from the Nara clan Baka. Now. Will you go somewere else and stop makin this a troublesome night for us?"

"Do you think I´m defeted?" The question became a signal for the other three to attack. Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru got ready to fight.

Ino got a angry hold of Shikamarus arms much to his suprise and rised them, causing Genzou to hit his comrades straight in the face. Sakura and Kiba laughed as the men hit the ground.

"Ow, damn woman. That hurt." Shikamaru whined as he held his arms of the impact, Genzou did the same.

"Stop whining. And beat them up Shikamaru." She said.

"No, thats not gonna solve anything. We want to get out of this fight Ino!" Their fight was interupted as Sakura threw herself infront of them catching a kunai that was aimed for Shikamaru. With same speed she threw it back to the person who threw it and Takami easely blocked with another kunai in her hand.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked when the girl jumped down from the rooftop. Ino and the other recognized her.

"Takami?" Ino said.

"Let him go." She said with a serious tone.

"Hey, It was him who followed us. This is selfdefence." Shikamaru answered with a shrug.

"I understand. But you can let him go now."

Kiba watched the girl before them. She was not the confident happy and teasely girl that he got to known before at all. Is this how she was in battle. He was starting to suspect it was much more behind her facade than she was showing. And he did not like it.

Shikamaru and Ino backed away when he called of his shadow jutsu. Genzou was looking like he would attack them any minute now. Takami went forward to him and wispered something in his ear.

"Don´t you dare come here and ruin my bussiness your little prick. Now tell me this. Is that him?" he growled and pointed at Kiba.

Akamaru growled and got lower in a jumping fighting stance.

"C´mon we are leaving now." She just said but he ignored her. "You forgett your place Takami. Wait untill your mother hear about this."

"No, wait untill Hokage-sama hear about this!" Sakura yelled back. "That you attacked other ninjas inside the village! That will not look when she will decide if you will stay or not!"

He turned around and walked over to her. "And who is gonna tell her? You?" She glared at him. He was stinking alcohol.

"I think she would know what a creep she has let into the village." He threw out his hand warningly to pushed her but she blocked it with her left and hit him over the cheek with her right fist. He stumble a couple of steps by the impact.

"And dont think you can touch me, not all women here are that sweethearted to let you lay a hand on them." He yelled of pure rage and moved forward again but Sakura ducked from his fist. She was going to punch him again but Takami got her arm to stop her. But it also maked her defence leave a opening.

"Dont!" Takami yelled at Genzou when he was going to hit the restrained Medic ninja and she gasped when another pair of arms caught her from behind and yanked her of Sakura before she was pushed against Genzou. Both of the Neko members hit the ground together and Takami looked up to Kiba who was glaring at her from where he was standing infront of Sakura.

"This ends here. Leave." He said with a dangourus tone. She got lost in his angry eyes. She stood up and grabbed his arm this time when he pushed Sakura towards the group.

"Kiba we need to talk.."

"I dont think so."

"Please let me explain!"

He felt rage build up inside him, but they did not need more violence right now. He was going to take Shikamarus advice and leave. He couldnt deal with Takami right now.

He signed and turned around to get her to release him. "Look Takami, I..." His eyes widened as a fist came down and hit him straight in the face. He crashed to the ground and dust was surrounding him in no time. His friends saw the act in pure shock.

Chisoku growled fouriously at the fallen teen he just had beaten and was going to kick him but Takami pushed him. "What the fuck are you doing here!?"

"Go home." He answered but she was dragging him in his green vest. "No, leave him alone!" He growled again and pushed her violently out of the away.

"You forgett your place Takami! How dare you go against me like this!" When he he turned around Kiba was sitting on the ground with his hand on his cheek. Shino and Choji was standing infront of him as protection.

Chisoku was more calm than Genzou who was standing a couple of steps behind, also suprised to see his leader here. He knew he probobly was in trouble now so he was trying to keep his short temper i check.

"We are leaving." Chisoku said simply. He got hold of Takamis arm, but nobody wanted to say something about it. None in the group was trusting, Genzou, Chisoku or even Takami at the moment. He gave a sign to his men to retreat and was dragging the struggling teen in her arm before he turned a pointed a finger towards Kiba who got to his feet. Their eyes met in a glare of pure hate.

"You don´t come near my daughter ever again."

Kiba just snorted and let himself be lead by Shino and Choji to Shikamaru and Hinata who was holding Akamaru in a embrace. Sakura and Ino and

Lee fallowed them. Soon the group was going the opposite direction as the Neko group.

----------------

Juunan and Tsume was walking around and looking for one of their children. But so far without luck.

"Its to many scents here. It´s hard to find kiba or Takami here." Tsume said just before she saw Takami coming around the corner with her arm in a firm frip of a dark haired man.

"Chisoku! Takami! What are you doing." Juunan said as they met. Chisokus face was stern and did not change even if he just met his wife.

"Takami is going home. I just caught her in some trouble."

"What? What kind of trouble?"

"We talk about it at home." He said. Juunan glared at him but did not argue, much to Tsumes suprise. She didn´t remebered Juunan as someone who just settled with that kind of answer.

"I´m disappointed in you Takami. Give the medecin to Tsume before you go home." She was looking at her daughter who was not looking back. The girl seemed pisst.

Chisoku shaked her. "You heard her. Give her the medecin."

Takami took the powder bag from her pocket and handed it to Tsume.

"If it was not anything else then we leave. See you at home." With that they left.

Juunan had a bad feeling.

"Let me know about Kuromarus kondition okay?" She said as she was making her way after her family.

"Of course." The ironi was dripping from the words and Tsume felt rage come over her when she realised that she just accepted help from the enemy. She growled to herself and headed home. It seemed like She wasnt the only one with a trouble child.

**End of chapter 11.**

**Please review and tell me what you think and I will update as soon as I can. Take care, Cya! ^^**


	13. Support your family

**Chapter 12**** is up, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto, but I do own my own charakters in this story. **

**Warning: Se Prologue**

**I like to thank everyone who have givin me all the nice reviews! This is my first story and I could never dream about that I would get so many nice comments! So thankyou! **

**In the next coming chapters I will put some questions in the end and I would love if you would answer them in your reviews! **

**On with the story! **

Takami yelled as she was violently pushed into the hallway. Chisoku slammed the door.

"What the hell were you thinking!?"

She turned angrily and pointed at him accusing him as he does to

"I could ask you exactly the same thing!"

"I´m the one who asks the questions here, what the hell were you doing with that little shit!? Do you even know where you stand now or do I have to remind you?"

"It wasnt me who beat him up! And it was your damn brother who started it! I think mom would be pissed if she knew that!"

"She already is pissed! What the hell are you two doing!?" Juunan slammed the door and as she and Genzou walked over to them. The two of them met outside the house and she had ordered him to come inside.

"You!" Takami pushed him violently making him fall to the floor. "You drunken bastard! You started this!" Juunan got hold of her daughter before Chizoku who cursed at the girl.

"Calm down Takami!" Juunan yelled and she screamed out in the room as everyone was yelling at the same time. "SHUT UP!!"

As expected the room fell in silence. Chisoku grabbed his brother´s shirt and dragged him to his feet with some difficulties. "You stink Genzou!"

"I wasnt my fault! It was that Inuzuka and his friends fault! I say we haunt them down and show them who is in charge!" The drunken man rised his fist in the air like his speech was something everyone would like and agree with.

"Oh, yeah. What a great idea you brainless drunk! Go home and sleep. And dont you dare get yourself in trouble again!" Genzou landed on his stomach with a cry when Chisoku threw him out and slammed the door.

The room was still tense Juunan broke the silence as she stopped to walk back and forward between them. "And what were you two doing! You made me look like a fool infront of Tsume! TSUME! What do you think she´ll think of us if she sees a scene like that! And why are you glaring at him for!" She hissed at her daughter as the girl obviously did not pay attention.

"He slammed a fist in Kibas face!" Takami yelled.

"And? Whats you point?" the girl glared and crossed her arms. It was no point to talk with her mother when she was pissed like this. especially with that asshole in the same room as her.

"Yes, its what Ive been afraid of Juunan. You daughter here is becoming a little too friendly with the mutt." Chisoku accused Takami.

"Shut up!"

The mother had do take a very deep breath to force herself to calm down. This wasnt going anywere. She decided she could just tell them about the news as well.

"Well so am I, because I just got the orders from Hokage-sama. I´m leaving on a mission with Tsume soon.

Both Takamis and Chisokus eyes widened.

-----------------------

Kiba slammed the front door and threw his jacket on the floor. Akamaru was leaving for the kitchen to drink. Kuromaru was coming out in a slow pace from the other room and looked at Kiba questionly.

"Its nothing. Just the damn Nekoclan." He said to the back wolf who growled at the mention of them.

"Well we should be glad that they offered us the medicine you need." The wolf snorted as answer just like. ´Yeah right.´

Kiba was thinking on Takamis behavior. Sure he couldnt blame her for being on her clan side in a fight, but she let them tease his teammate in that bar. She was there, of course she could have stopped it. He got more and more mad just thinking about it. She could have done something!

Kuromaru looked at the door just before it opened and Tsume got in. The frown on her face was a normal look this days. She said hi to her son and walked out in the kitchen with a something in her hand. "Kuromaru go and lay down, you have to rest if this shit dosent work."

"Is that the medicine?" Kiba called as he took his leatherjacket from the floor.

"Yes, the girl gave it to me." Was the answer.

He was going to his room when she called again. "And come out here and put some ice on that red cheek of yours." He hadnt even noticed it, so he was suprised that she had in so short time. But on the other hand, it was just like her.

He walked over and saw a bowl with ice and a towl on the table. He sat down on his seat and just brushed the ice with his fingers.

"Was it her?" Tsume asked more calmly than expected. Kiba snorted.

"Yeah mom, Takami kicked my ass. I will watch my back from now on so I wont get more beating by girls."

Tsume smiled at the ironi. He was her son alright. "I hope you dont mean that you cant get you ass kicked by a girl." She rolled her eyes as she saw that he did not treat his cheek.

Kiba smirked at the comment with a special shine in his eyes untill he felt a smack in the back of his head.

"You wish. That day will probobly come." She smirked back as she sat down and filled the towel with the ice cubes.

"It was her big daddy actually." He said as he hissed slighty at the cold contact on his cheek.

"Yeah, I met him too. Seems like a real bastard."

"You met him?"

"Yeah, she was in trouble I guess. But I got the medicine so Kuromaru should be fine in three days."

"You dont really feel sorry for her dont you...OW!"

"And you dont either." She said as she dropped the towel in his own hand and smacked him in the head a second time before she got back to the kitchen counter.

"Of course not." He muttred, He really didnt. Hinata could have been hurt. Well, okay she is a ninja but she was also a very shy girl. And she was his friend as well. More than he could say about Takami.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"Should we do something about them?" Ino said as the group stopped at the big hill and watched the stars. The noises from the festival was much more quiet there.

"No use. And besides Tsunade-sama would scold both of us Ino. I think she has a personal intrest in this clan." Sakura said as she sat down on the grass with Hinata and Shikamaru.

"Yeah, Kiba seem to have most trouble with them. Are you alright man?" The lazy ninja asked.

"Yeah. I dont know why this happened. Sorry Hinata." Kiba said as he two sat down with Akamaru in the grass. He was starting to get used to getting punched, it happend all the time that he would almost feel hurt. Luckily, he was not that sensitive.

"Oh, its okay. Im fine Kiba-kun." She smiled as usual. Sakura put a arm around the shy girl who gasped slightly.

"Remember we are still going to work on that attitude of yours against strangers." The girl blushed but nooded.

The group kept enjoy the silence and company before they split up and went home.

_(END OF FLASHBACK) _

Kiba stare got sharp and he growled and put the ice down before he got to his feet.

"Mom whats this about? We are talking about them but you are still calm. That can only mean two things. Either you have solve our problem and got them to leave town for good or are you so mad right now that you are deadcalm. And I guess its the last one."

Tsume took a book out and then started to mix the powder with some liquids. She did not look at kiba like she had heard his comment so she tensed up when he walked over and put his hands on the counter in a try to get her to look at him.

"Mom."

It did not work.

"Mom c´mon, answer me!" She sighed and was thinking on how she was going to tell him without getting mad again.

"I´m going on a mission with Juunan. So I have to get Kuromaru well enough to handle the mission."

"What? You are?! When?"

"In two or three days. And I expect you to behave when I´m gone." She couldnt help but hearing Tsunades question a while back in her head.

"Listen Kiba. I really hope you not seeing that girl behind my back or I kick your ass."

He smirked this time. It felt good to promise her that. "Yes mom, you dont have to worry about that." ´But wait I have a few suprises in the future for you.´

Tsume filled a shot with the new made medicine and headed towards Kuromaru in his bed. Kiba and Akamaru followed. The dog didnt say a thing the she carefully stuck the needle in his neck. The clear yellow fluid left the needle.

"Now we just have to wait and see."

Kiba nodded. "I´m going to bed. See you tomorrow mom."

"Yeah, night." Tsume sat by Kuromarus side untill he fell asleep. She closed her eyes and took in the silence from the room.

Kiba was at the stairs when he turned around to the room where Tsume stayed. His shoulder had taken a hit when he met the ground after that punch, but he did not want to bother her right know. She had never been like this before. It was scary. She was usual a strong leader and fighter, and right know even her effort to stay strong, he did not recognize her at all.

Deep in his thought the door opened again and his sister came in. He turned to her.

"Home alreday?"

"I need to talk to you." She grabbed his arm and almost dragged him up the stairs in a hurry. He felt a pain hin his shoulder right there but he just gritted his teeth slightly.

Soon they were sitting on his bed in the dark. He just waited for her to start to talk. Even though Hana usually have a very grown up attitude towards her brother and always helps their mother to scold at him to show that she is older, sometimes they can have a nice brother and sister relationship and talk about their worries.

When she didnt say anything for a cuple of minutes, Kiba tried to help her get started.

"How was your date?"

The question pulled her out from her thoughts and she looked to the ground.

"I couldn´t enjoy it. Im too worried." She turned to him with a sad expression in her face.

"Kiba all this is tearing our mother apart. She can not go on like this for much longer.

He noded. "I know, but I dont really know what to do about it. She dosent let me help her and Ive never seen her like this before. Arent you lost to see her like that too?"

"Yes i have seen her like this one time before when I was younger. Not long after you were born."

"The Neko-clan was here before?" he asked suprised.

"No but she thought they were. I was with my friends at the playground and a stranger approched us for directions. Mom had heard the words on the street that a Neko clan member was in the village. I remember it clearly.

_(FLASHBACK) _

A five year old Hana was laughing on a swing with a blonde girl next to her. Two other girls was sitting next to it and was drawing in the ground with sticks.

"I bet I can jump longer than you Hana!" The blonde girl challange with a laugh.

"Well see about that!" After counting to three the both girls jumped high in the air before landing pretty far from the starting point. Hana made a little somersault and laughed even more when she stopped on her backside with her hands in the ground. But she stopped laughing when a shadow stole her contact with the sun making her to look up at the man before her.

"Hi there."

The blonde girl ran to the other two girl at the swing and was looking at their friend who got to her feet as well. Hana brushed away her two brown strands and put them behind her ears where she had her two braids.

The stranger smiled friendly. "Do you know where I can find a nice inn somewhere? Or maybe some grown up to ask, Im just arrived here."

"Um.." Before she could answer she closed her eyes when the gravel on the playing field was coming to life around them in a agressive whirl making the girls scream. When she opened them again she was in her mothers arms.

The woman was breathing heavy and was pointing a kunai at the stranger with her free arm. "You have no buisness here."

"Im sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I was looking for a..."

"I dont care what you were looking for, You see damn well that this child is a Inuzuka. Stay the hell away from her!"

The man laughed slightly, "Im no longer part of the Neko-clan. Im here on my own. But as you wish." With no other gesture, the man walked away.

Hana was waving at her friends when Tsume put her down and took her hand when she started to leave the other direction. She tried to ask her mother what was wrong a cuple of times but got no answer, not even a look. When they where near their house she gasped when her mother suddenly turned around, got to her knees and hugged her tightly. The girl was confused when her usual strong mother was shaking and crying. Hana took the brown waistlong locks of her mother in her hands and put them aside before she hugged back carefulley.

"I love you." She heard a shaking wisper and she smiled. "I love you too mom."

"Tsume, Hana!" Hana leaned back from the embrace and looked up to the hill where her dad stood by the house and waved with a smile. She laughed and looked at her mother who smiled this time and nod before she ran up to her dad and gave him a big hug.

The woman got to her feet and dried her tears before she made her way up to her husband who laughed with their daughter in his arms.

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

"I didnt know who that stranger was until recently."

Kiba smiled sadly. He always felt emotional when someone mention his father. He didnt have many strong memories of him. That this war had been a such strong matter for his mom was painful to belive. He wanted to help but he didnt know how.

"What can we do sis?"

Hana smiled back. "We have to be there for her Kiba." She thought for a moment before she carefully continued. "I know you have faith that it will work out between the Neko-clan and us. That girl obiviolsy think that too, but you cant be naive. Dont let that girl trick you into..."

"Look hana, it some thing you need to know about her.."

The next couple of minutes Kiba told Hana about how he met Takami and how they had been getting along quite well until tonight.

"I dont know whats wrong with her family. She was like a whole other person. Maybe she is in some kind of trouble."

"No I dont think that woman Juunan would hurt her own daughter. It has to be someone else. What about her father?"

"He seemed like a real asshole. Yeah you are right, it has to be him if that is the case. But we dont know that."

Again silence took the room before Hana motioned him to turn his back to her.

"What?"

"I can fix that aching shoulder of yours. Didnt think I would notice?" She smirked. Looked like Hana had that talent from her mother that always observe things.

"You and Akamaru are so alike. You try to hide when you are in pain but you bodylanguage gives you away."

She felt on his shoulders until he twiched and started to press that point. It was painfull at first but he got use to it after a while and started to relax and closed his eyes.

Hana smiled when he lowed his head. "So will you see Takami again?"

"I like to talk to her about what happend..." He murmured.

The massage stopped and he opened his eyes suprised when he felt her arm embrace him from behind. She pulled him close and put her chin on his shoulder. "What if I asked you to not do that?" she wispered.

"...What do you mean?"

"Support you clan and family now Kiba. And let the others be. For moms sake, please."

Kiba woken up at dawn and left his bed. Akamaru was lying on the floor and also woke up when the shinobi got dressed. He didnt say a word, as he felt himself be in a quite bad mood. The night had been long and he could not stop thinking on how Takami had acted. He would have listen to his mom and just stay away from her when he had the chance. But know he would not made the same mistake again. He took his kunais in his holster on his leg and left the room with his white comrade behind. He knew it was one person he wanted to be with right now but that was not possible so he had to accept that and focus.

The air was fresh and only a cuple of birds was heard. Not many people was up at this early hour and he was glad for that. He had training to do. He went over to a storage space and pulled out a number of targets boards. He lined them up on infront of the other in a zigzag line with a quite distance between them.

"Akamaru, you can rest a while longer. Im warming up by myself."

The white dog barked in understanding and laid down by the backdoor.

After setting up his traning ground he was standing before it and close his eyes to concentrate his chakra.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"So we are in a agreement then?" She said as she making her way to the door

"Why do you ask, you usual just order me around." He said as he put his head on his pillow.

"Yes but if I do that, you just go and do exact the opposite as always, night." She smiled as she closed the door.

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

When his eyes shot up they were wild and sharp.

"Yes sis. I will stand by my clan in this war."

With that he lunged at his targets. The first one he attacked at long distance with three kunais before he jumped and vaulted over it before he moved to the right for his second one. He met it with a high kick so it was hurled out of his way. His third and fourth target was victum for usual taijutsu basics and the three final ones was settle in a straight. He speed up before he threw himself in the air and turned his body, making his famous grey blurr attack.

"Tsuuga!"

He went through all of them with last effort and vaulted before he landed on all four, sliding backwards in the dust before stopped. His eyes were focused as he watch over the damaged assault course. He stod up and brushed of some dust from his black jacket.

"I will support my family, and damn that Nekoclan if they will insist on hurting them."

**End of Chapter 12.**

**I dont have any questions for this chapter, but I can tell you all who has been wondering what happen to our dear Kankuro. Dont worry, I know I did put this up as a Yaoi fic.**

**As a matter of fact, the puppetmaster will appear in next chapter and will be seen much more for know on when things start to heat up. **

**I hope you like it this far, give me a review and tell me if you do. **

**Take care! Cya!  
**


	14. I will be ready

**Chapter 13 is up, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto, but I do own my own charakters in this story. **

**Warning: Se Prologue**

**On with the story! **

Kiba was panting heavily as he and Akamaru had been training for two hours straight. He was down with one knee and was supporting on the other as his comrade was lying on his side also panting for air.

"Thats great boy. Let´s take a break." But the break was cut short as a shuriken came flying and almost hit him, but he reacted quickly and blocket it with a kunai just before it touched his face.

"Not good enough Kiba, even though it is our garden you cant let you gard down." Tsume said as she came out in her usual uniform.

"I knew it was you." He said simply as he got to his feet. Akamaru did this as well.

She smirked at the remark. "Fine, lets train for a bit then. Both of you against me. Get ready."

He did not waste any time to throw a kunai and shuriken at her direction. She would easily dodge them before going in for a hit. He barley blocked her punch meant for his face and then evaded the high kick right after. Akamaru growled and jumped for her but did not get her either and she jumped high and threw a cuple of kunai herself. Akamaru reacted faster and took a bite at Kibas jacket and yanked him to the side to avoid them.

"Kiba, more speed!" She yelled as she landed and attacked them again. He montioned to his comrade to regroup before he threw a smokebomb right infront of her. She backed away and looked around the area for them but find it harder than she thought. ´Thats better´ she thought.

She caught the smell of him right behind her and got a firm grip on his attacking arm. She threw him over her shoulder and locked him in a position on the ground.

"Too obvious son." She said at first but got a serious expression when the boy in her grip smiled back at her.

"You´re not..!"

Right on cue a grey blurr came down and and hit the spot the they were. She did not get hit directly but she didnt get away so the force threw her back so she landed on her side. She smiled and got up to sitting position as she looked over to the two copies of her son.

"Akamaru, you gotten better in you Jūjin Bunshin." Kiba smiled to his comrade who in his form got to his feet.

"C´mon now" He said as both of them lunged at her in a double attack.

"Ga Tsuuga!" Both turned into grey whirls again and Tsume was forced to take her defensive position. Their attack was wilder than before and she had trained them and it was hard for her see a pattern. When she was most vulnerable Kiba stopped his spinning and grabbed her green west causing them both to roll on the grass. When he was pushed her down she turned into a tree stump.

"What!? Oh damn!" As he realizsed she grabbed him aound the throat and held him still with a kunai. A bit further away he heard Akamaru bark and going back to his original form as also he was overpowered with one of Tsumes clones.

"And that was it. Not bad for a girl dont you agree." She said as a smart remark.

Kiba muttred curses. He´d never once had succeded in beating his mother in a fight.

"You not a girl mom." He said causing her to laugh. "You did well son, keep it up." She said as she kissed his temple.

"Argh! Mom c´mon stop." He yelled stubbornly as she laughed again and ruffled his hair as she released him.

"Lets get inside and make breakfirst."

Kiba glared after her as the white dog came over to him a whimpered as he also was a sour loser.

"Hey it wasnt my fault only! You could have..." He stopped himself there. "Whatever..c´mon."

Hana was meeting them in the kitchen. She wore her usual white vet. Uniform and her brown hair in a ponytail.

"How was the training?"

Kiba muttred again when he took seat at the table.

"It went well. He is improving. Now it feel better to leave you two. I be back as soon as I can, but you both know that already. Hana you are of course in charge, and I expecting you to keep an eye on things."

"Hai."

The convensation kept going about rules and the mission as the family shared a nice breakfast in a long time.

------------------------

Kankuro was making his way through the halls towards Kazekages office. It had just been a cuple of hours since his brother´s ceremony that he had to make it home for. It had been a big moment to see his brother stand there and make the promise to protect Suna for now on. He had really made it far and Temari and he couldnt be happier for him.

But he had barley make it in time for the ceremony. Because he was supposed to leave at night from konoha but then dicided to turn around and end up spending the half night at Kibas house he had lost time and had to force himself to make it home in one and a half day. Temari had scoled him of course for being home just a halv hour before the big event but it was worth it. Now things had finaly calm down and he had got himself some rest.

When he reached the door it opened and a Shinobi came out and greeted him in all rush.

"Oh, kankuro-sama you are back already...I mean....of course you are back, you brother has been promoted to...but you knew that of course!"

The puppet master just looked at the stuttered Shinobi who had always been so careful around him. Really anoying if he was not a playmood.

He looked at him with tired looking eyes and was trying to stop himeself from rolling them.

"Anyway..how was Konoha?" The brunette Shinobi asked after a akward silence.

"Why?"

"Eh.. Just wondering..Im heading there myself in two days on a mission. Or not exactly there but close...kazekage-sama wants me to..."

At that Kankuro reacted. ´Intresting.´

"Dont you have other priorities?"

"Eh...well...I have a cuple of other things that would be need to...But I dont say Kazekage-sama is putting me in to much work! I promise!"

Kankuro sighed. Damn this guy is annoyng. But also easy to use for this specific news.

"Its alright if you dont have time. Go back and tell Gaara that I have someone who cant take that mission instead."

"But I dont mind at all, Kankuro-sama!"

"I said its okay...I solve that mission for you.." He said in a little more serous tone.

"But.."

"Look." He felt himself getting pissed of the other stubborness. He couldnt blame him. He obvious thought that he was being a burden. And he was, but not for that reason.

"I have buissness in Konoha as well so I can take your mission too, no problem at all." `That should work, and I really have a buisness there...a really important buisness with someone.´

"Kankuro-sama, I could never let you take that extra job for my sake. Tell you what. You are of course more needed in Suna than i am so why dont i take care of that buisness for you!"

´...Over my dead body!´

The shinobis smile faded as kankuros glare hit him. The puppetmaster did not answer at first, making him very nervous."W-hat?"

"Im waiting for you to go back inside a tell Gara that you not taking this mission. Im not ordering you again. Understand?"

"Of couse! Im sorry, and thank you for your offer." With that the man almost ran inside and closed the door to avoid trouble.

Kankuro smiled for the first time and leaned on the wall untill a cuple of minutes after the Shonbi left the office whitout even glance at him. Just like he wanted it.

With a smirk he went in.

"Yo Gaara!"

He looked over to his redhead brother who looked tired as he was leaning his head on his elbow at the big desk. "Is everything alright?"

"Tired.."

"I see. Is the anything I can do?"

"I have a cuple of missions that needs to be taken care of but I dont have the energy to chose one for you right know...come back later.."

He made his way over to the desk and saw his mission on top of the pile. He smirked and took it to see if it was the right one. "Its okay, I can fix this for you."

"So thats why the Shinobi came back...What are you gonna do in Konoha this time?"

He should have known that Gaara wasnt that tired to noticed.

"Well, I like to get away its great training."

"Hmpr...sure whatever."

Suddenly the door was opening and closed and their sister walked into the room. "Should´t you be resting Kankuro?"

"Hello to you too sis."

"He already have taken a mission back to konoha." Gaara said in a bored tone as he rested his forehead on the cool desk surfice.

"What again? You just came back, what are you gonna do this time?"

"The mission, got a problem with that?" He replied simply.

She glared at him and crossed her arms when she stood between them. She was wearing a long black outfit with red waistband. Her blond hair was still in four pigtails and she was wearing her Suna protector on her forehead instead of her neck. On her back she was carring her fan in a black leather cover. "And by the way Kankuro, I would appreciate if you did not call Matsuri a brat like you did a while back. She is working very hard you know."

"I wouldnt have to call her a brat if you stop to extend her damn jouhyou before she can master it! She almost hit me with it on my way here."

"Okay so she lost controll of it that one time, how do you know that she cant master it!" The blonde girl hissed back.

Right on cue Gaaras sand rised a shield before him when the spoken weapon came through the window and got stock in the sand.

"I just guessing." Kankuro finished with a smirk as Temari put her hand on her forehead and sighed defeated when Matsuri voice was heard from the traingground.

"Sorry!"

Gaara was not affecte by it at all, he just waived at his brother and sister to do whatever they want.

"The mission is in two days, get some more rest Kankuro."

"Hai. I come by later. You rest too." He coulden´t help but to pat his sister on the head on his way out making her to swing her fan halfheartly after him and missed of course. He smiled as he looked down on the mission file in his hands. ´Seems like we see eachother soon kiba.´

"What is he up to?" She asked as he left the door open. Gaara looked up to her.

"Don´t know. Have found something intresting I guess. What did you want?"

"I wanted to check in you. This days have been hard and the ceremony on top of that. Dont you think you should rest to as kankuro said?"

"Do you take my seat if I do?" She smiled at him. She knew this time had been stressfull for him even though he would never admit it. And she also knew that he was thinking about Uzumaki Naruto. Who knew what the blonde ninja from Konoha was doing right now...

"No but I can wake you up i something important come up."

"Fine.." Was she ever gonna find out what Gaara was feeling over his new life? When she said that he would sleep she didnt know usual sleep like everybody else did. Gaara didnt sleep and havnt done that at all in his lifetime. But since he got his first bond with Uzumaki Naruto he had been able to get himself into a peacefull state to get more energi.

"Dont call me that!" Both of them looked at the direction of the hall as Matsuri voice was heard yet again.

------------------

The next two days went to training, preperations and familytime for the Inuzuka family. But they had still a problem.

"Is he not alright yet?" Tsume asked her daughter as she and Kiba watched Hana exmanin the black wolf.

"Im sorry mom, but no. Im sure it is the right medicine and that he will be alright but he is just not strong enough yet."

Tsume sighed. This was not looking well. "C´mon Kiba."

"Where are we going?" He asked as he and Akamaru followed her.

-----------------------------------

"I see. Are you really sure?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. He is not in shape for a long trip. Im sorry." The Inuzuka women said as she, Kiba and Akamaru was standing before her in the messy office.

Tsunade leaned back in her grey chair and rolled her tumms. "Shizune, get me Neko Juunan here right away."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." The black haired advisor left for the mission.

In just a cuple of minutes the darkharied leader from the Neko-clan came in and bowed as Shizune closed the door behind her. "You called, Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes. It seems that Tsumes comrade is still not well enough for the mission..."

"It was nothing wrong with that medicine! Tsume, what are you trying to pull?" The Neko leader glared over to Tsume who turned to her in a tense bodylanguage.

"Enough! Nobody has accused anyone, listen instead!" The blonde yelled and the room fell in dead silence. It surley didnt take much to get them started. She had to be careful with what she would say.

"Now. The question is how we are going to solve this. And I think I know how." The hokage said.

Tsume felt relived. This was really good news that the mission was off. Juunan would surely had to do the mission alone now. Great, finaly a little peace for a cuple of days.

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

All three of them looked at her with widened eyes. The young Shinobi answered in shock.

"H-hai!"

"You take your mothers place in the mission with Neko Juunan."

"Nani!?" Both Kiba and Juunan said at the same time.

"Tsunade-sama! You cant be serous!!" Tsume yelled as she slammed her fist in the table. Kiba backed away slightly as he thought his mother would get a fit.

"Silence. Thats a order Kiba as a shinobi has to fallow. Akamaru is healthy for this mission and therefore he has to go. And becurse of that Kiba has to go as well since they are comrades."

Kiba swallowed. This was bad. Even though he had no other choise than to exept, he was still scared of what his mother would do right now...

He stepped forward with his dog and bowed respectfully even though his mother desperate stare.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I understand."

Tsunade noded back. But Tsume did not let this go. "Kiba no you dont!"

"Inuzuka Tsume! Thats enough!" The Hokage yelled in the same tone as to Juunan just a minute ago and she rised from her chair, making the Inuzuka want to back down but she stood her ground.

"No, please listen. I go. Dont send my son, I go by myself."

The older woman closed her eyes and shaked her head as she calmed down. "I cant let you do that. Its too risky."

"Im begging you please let me do it. Its not a A rank mission. I can do it anyway, im a special trained shinobi. Please Tsunade-sama, please acctept."

"Its alright Tsume. Im gonna take good care of you son." Juunan said in a confident tone. Kiba glared at her. ´Sure, with nice back stab in his sleep.´

"Please..." Tsume knew her voice was not as steady as before and she had never begged for something in her life like this but she didnt care. She would not give in on Juunans comment. With a steady and almost pleading stare with Tsunade, it almost seemed that she was thinking about it.

At last she answers. "Okay. Tsume and Juunan go. But I expect you to behave. You gonna be here in three hours sharp! Dismissed!"

"Hai!" Both the grown ups said and all three bowed and left the office with the tired looking Hokage.

"Sure you are up for it without you mutt, Tsume? Better do your best if you are gonna keep up with me." Juunan said as they came outside the door of the hokage building. Tsume did not answer as they just turned to diffrent directions outside the gate.

Hana was meeting them in their doorway as Tsume got to her room to pack. Kiba told her what had happend.

"God, that was close, but is she really going without a dog at all? Mom!" They both made their way to her room. She was putting her weapons on her bed.

"It cant be helped Hana. Never that i let one of you to go on this mission alone. You two stay here and keep away from the Neko-family."

Akamaru made his way over to her and whined as he stroke his head against her leg. She smiled and reached down and scratched him behind the ear.

"I know Akamaru, But you cant go with me, we havent trained together and it wouldnt help. Stay with Kiba."

"But are you sure it is alright? How do we know that Juunan is not gonna trying to anything?"

"We dont. But we have no choise. Its Tsunade-sama orders."

-----------------------

"Oh, Hell with her damn order! You cant go on a mission with our enemy, whats wrong with you!" Chisoku yelled as he slammed the closet door after Juunan had got the weapon from there.

"I told you i cant be helped. We will be back in a cuple of days."

"Dont you get that this is a damn trap! She is using you for this mission to kill you!"

"She will be going alone, and I have Jingi with me. The odds in on my side."

"...Really?" His serious face turned to a smirk. He went over and laid down and took a Kunasi between his fingers. "So why dont you..." Juunan watched him with a hand on her hip as he sliced the air a sudden movement. "Finnish her off."

"Chisoku..."

"What?" He glared at her. She did not like those eyes, and she had get to meet them alot since they came to Konoha and she couldnt help but feeling sad about that. Maybe she hadnt been understanding on her husbands feelings. That could be the cause of his and Takamais fights.

"Nothing. But I been thinking, maybe its better if we could work it out with them and then they leave us alone as well?"

"I see, and when did you get this kind of idea? Becurse if I remember right, that is the exact opposite to what we where planning before we came to this damn village!" He got up from the bed and appoched her in a way that made her back a little.

"You know Juunan darling, I starting to think if you maybe forgotten you place?" He hissed causing her to flip.

"Forgetting my place!? How dare you!" She slapped him across the face causing him to stumble back. "Are you calling me disloyal? Everything I do is for this family and what do I get back! From my own husband! Damn you!"

"Well Im sorry for being such a bad husband, I guess you last one was better then."

"What did that come fr....!?"

"Are we getting revenge on Inuzuka Tsume or not!?"

"Yes...!"

"with or without killing her!?"

"I..."

"Are you having a change of heart about her?!"

"No! I.."

"We HAVE to kill her Juunan, thats the only way we can get justice to our clan!"

"Stop it!"

"So are you gonna do it or not!!"

"YES!"

"GOOD!"

With that he slammed the door and left her shocked for the comment.

She hugged herself desperatly after the outburst as she felt the tears falling down her cheeks. Takamais childhood was playing before her and all the promises she made at that time. How could she have forgott. Her promise to her family...

´ Chisoku is right. Tsume, Im sorry, but I cant let you get in the way of that.´

**End of chapter 13. **

**Please tell me what you think! ^^ **

**Next chapter will be up soon! **


	15. The Mission

**Chapter 14 is up, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I don´t own Naruto, but I do own my own charakters in this story. **

**Warning: Se Prologue**

**"Talk"**

**´Thoughts´  
**

**Once again, on with the story! **

A couple of hours later Takami, Chijin, Hana, Kiba, Akamaru, were standing or rather, waited outside the Hokages office for their parents to come out and head out to their mission.

Hana was leaning her back against the gate while Kiba sat next to her. Akamaru was sitting next to him and did not take his eyes from the cat on the other side who was comfortable lying on her back and stretched herself. One wrong movement and he would take her out.

Takami had planned on talking to Kiba about the missunderstanding on the festival night and that it all had gone really wrong. She had seen in his bodylanguage and attitude that the incident had change his thoughts about her and she wanted to talk with him, but the eyes his big sister gave her right now was clearly warning that if she tried to approched her littlebrother, the vet would rip her head off. Typical territorybehavior of the dog Clan.

Hana was really irritated that the Neko girl was showing sign on talking to her brother and was trying on pull him into her claws like before. Well, sorry but that was not going to happen. She maybe didnt know alot about the girl herself other than kiba told her, but she knew about her clan and mother, and that was enough. Untill she proved other wise she was not getting near the Inuzukas as long she could do something about it.

Kiba was focusing his sharp eyes on the door till the building. Tsume and Juunan really took their sweet time. He was curious what kind of mission it was. He was well aware that Takami was trying to talk with him, and also that Hana sheild him for that to happen. Normaly he would get annoyd at his sister becurse he was old enough to take care of himself, and did not need protection. But right now, he didnt bother to care at all.

Soon the door opened and he got to his feet causing Takami, and Hana to react as well. None of women talked, just went over to their children.

"Is everything alright?" Hana asked as she noticed the serous expression on Tsume.

"Yeah. Its not a hard mission, Ill be back before you know it." She answered as she put their mission scroll in her green vest pocket and gave Hana a hug.

For the first time Kiba glanced over to Takami who got a big hug from her mother and then hugged her mothers Puma Jingi who purred as she wished her good luck. But a firm grip in his brow hair causing him to hiss and smirk at his mother. "Concentrate, now behave while Im gone, or I kick you ass."

"I bet." He said as she pressed his face into her chest as she hugged him.

After looking at eachother they all walked towards the gate together. Izumo and Kotetsu wished them good luck from where they sat in their station. Everyone knew that the two special shinobis had been beting on how this mission would go, but they both looked rather innocent. Tricky bastards.

The two clanleaders waived a last time before heading out into the forest in a very fast pace.

"Common Kiba." Hana said when they no longer were in sight and started to walk. He stood still for a moment and did not fallow untill Akamaru whined and barked at him.

Takami stayd the longest. Her last wisper to her mother had not been seriously heard.

_(FLASHBACK)_

Juunan walked over to her outside the hokages office.

"We are going to deliver a scroll to the next country. Be back soon." She said as she hugged her daughter.

"Mom, dont listen to him please." The blackharied girl wispered.

"Takami, I will not explain myself to you. You know action will be taken soon. Please understand." She wispered back seriously. "Say goodbye now."

She nooded respectfully and hugged Jingi. "Take care of her girl." The cat purred as she understood.

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

"Mom, dont do anything you will regret." She said as she hugged herself. ´There must be something I can do, without Chisoku find out. She knew he had tried to get her mother to hurt Tsume, but would she do it? Hopefully not. She was not stupid to kill her when it just was the two of them, but what would happen next?

The more she thought about it, she realized she had to talk to the only person who could help her with the peace. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Yo, Hana. I be back later." He said as his sister opend the door to the clinic. She nooded to him. "Dinner is at four."

"Hai, Bye."

Akamaru followed his master as he leaped up to one of the rooftops. The white wolf got up next to him and barked.

"I´m going for a swim." He answered. He needed that to get rid of his worries. Soon they went into the forrest area that lead to his favorite lake. They both had been swiming in it many times during the years.

When he reached it he bent down and felt the temperature with his hand. "Its great!" Akamaru whined and layd down.

"What? Are you afraid of the water today boy? Chicken." he smirked and took of his shirt. He let it fall to his feet as he started to work on his pants. When they were off to he quickly walked over a cuple of rocks to the deepest area and dived into the approved water. When he came up to the surface he tried to get Akamaru to get in as well but did not succed.

"Oh c`mon Akamaru, You loved to swim before!" He complained. But the dog did not budge. Kiba gave up and let the refreshing water sorround his soul as he relaxed for a while.

Suddenly Akamaru started to growl and he opened his wild eyes again to see his friend run away into the forrest.

´Thats not like him, what did he see know? So much for that relaxing swim.´

He got under the surface a last time before coming up and shaked his head and swam untill his feet touched the ground when a shadow came into the clearing fast and stopped in front of him. He looked up and glared.

"Get lost Takami, if you havent figured it out yet I dont want to talk to you."

She just glared back and when he was making action to get up from the water she backed away and took his clothes.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Are we gonna talk or not, it dosent seems like I have another choice."

She was expecting him to fast get down into the lake again, and not just shrugged his shoulder and get up anyway like he did.

She was about to turn around in a reflex but did not as she saw that he was still wearing black boxes.

"So are you gonna give my clothes back or do I have to take them back myself."

She gave up becurse she did not came there to fight. But in a annoying manner she threw them into his face instead of his waiting hand.

"Damn, you are childish." He muttred.

"Well I dont care right now. And it is you who are avoding me! Thats really childish."

"Whatever, turn around would ya!" he hissed as he risted his pants to get rid of the dirt from the ground.

"Why? You obviosly dont care if anyone see your body. Otherwise you wouldnt have got up from the lake.

"I simply dont want you to look at me when Im not dressed thats why. Now turn around!"

With a shrugg she did and crossed her arms in a sulky mood.

He got his pants on with some difficulties and got irritatied when he caught her trying to peek.

"I said turn around, whats wrong with you! Cant a guy have a little privacy here!?" The girl was taken back by the harsh tone and turned around again.

"Im sorry! C´mon you cant punish a innocent girl for trying alright? With that body, you must be used to that!"

´Inncocent? Inncocent my ass...´ He was really glad he had taking the swim in his black boxes otherwise he would have been forced to stay in the water untill Akamaru came back and chaised her away.

"I dont care about that, I not available." He snorted as he quickly got his shirt on as well.

"Hmpf, like many other people." She muttred but he didnt care.

"Cant you just get lost?"

The question made her turn around with a angry face, but he didnt care. If she wanted a fight she would get one.

"So thats it!? One missunderstanding and you just gonna let it all go?"

"Missunderstanding? I was there!"

"What am I suppose to do to make you understand that Im sorry!"

He turned away from her and closed his eyes. This was so hard, he had promised his sister to stay away, but...

"Please Kiba...dont turn your back on me. We need to work together if we want out parents to find their friendship again."

"Your dad does not seems to want that...I have a mark to prove that."

This time she turned away so they was standing back to back.

"Yeah, well he is a little difficult. And he is not my dad...He is my stepfather. A very strickt man. But Im not letting him stand in my way to get my and your mom be friends again."

"I..Im just not sure if there is anything that can be done to make that happen." She looked sad when he turned back to her with seriouss expression.

"I forgive you. But I cant help you, I have made a promise to stand by my clan by their terms. There is nothing I can do."

He put his hand on her shoulder making her look at him again. "This convensation never happend. Where is Akamaru and Chijin? I know it was she who made him run away."

She couldnt help but smile. "They are probably running around in town."

This made him smirk."You know, We will not see eachother for a while, but I cant just walk away after you tricked my comrade."

"Oh, Im sorry. Please dont hit me, Im a girl." She said with the highest irony as she laughed and smacked his shoulder.

"Well yeah, but you are also a ninja. So its okay.."

She gasped and closed her eyes as he threw out his fist at her face, but it never came a hit. When she carefully opened his arm was next to her face and he was smirking. Before she could ask he attacked her and buried his shoulder in her stomache and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"W-What are yo-u d-doing! Put me down!"

"Nice to see you nervous for a change." He laughed as he made his way over to the lake. Even if she was struggeling she was suprisingly light.

"NO! Dont you even think about it!" Just the words he was hoping for.

"Already did. Sorry." Takami screamed out when he lunged her into the water shamelessly and she disappered under the surface. He couldnt help to laugh at her shocked expression right before she went under.

He clasped his hands together happily and started to walk away. When she came up again he was already halfway into the woods, looking for his dog.

"Kiba, that was not fair!!" She yelled to him but got no respons. She crawled up on land and sat there glaring at his way. Cats did not like to swim...they did not! But she asumed they were even now. Her braid came undone and her black locks fell over her face. She felt for her silverclasp and sighed in relife that it was still there. ´I know I deseved it but...damn him´

"He is more cocky than I thought."

`Hehe, that would have made an impact on her.´ Kiba still grinned as he got sight in Akamaru who growled att the guilty Puma sat in a tree looking down on him. He knew his dog could easy get up there if he wanned to, but it seemed like Akmaru was just waiting her out.

"Chijin, I think your owner needs you."

Akamaru growled again as she made a jump from the branch over them and headed to the lake.

"Hey, thats enough. C´mon." Kiba said.

As he was making his way through the busy streets a certain scent came to his attention and his eyes widened.

"No way!" He quickly ran to the gate and looked aournd but the person he was looking for was not there.

"Izumo-senpai. Kotetsu-senpai. Do we have visitors from Suna. It smells like sand."

The two guards smiled and noded. "hehe, there is nothing wrong with your nose, Inuzuka. He passed bye 15 minutes ago. Probobly to the Hokage."

Kiba waved thanks and ran down the streets for the Hokage building. But in halfway there he caught the scent again in a inn.

"Boy, Im going to stay a hour or so, but you can go home to Kuromaru. I think he wants to see you. Okay. See you later."

He avoided the look from his comrade telling him. How-stupid-do-you-think-I-am? When he went into the building. It didnt take long time to get the name and room number from the disk and soon he was in a hall looking for the right door.

´Okey here it is.´He knocked and waited paintently untill he met black eyes when the door opened.

"You didnt think I would find out?" He said with a smirk.

Kankuro returned the gesture and let his guest in. The room was small and the Suna nin had not got chance to unpack anything yet as his bag was lying on the bed. Kiba stared at it as the black dressed shinobi went over to the bathroom but left the door open.

"Before you ask. I had to get back to Suna for Gaara ceremony. His is now our Kazekage."

"What really? I knew he was strong but..wow thats great. Now you must be quite busy right?"

"Im here on a mission right now. Well not in konoha but in a place nearby. I thought I might as well crash here and fix the mission on the way home..so how have you been?" He asked as he came out again and stoped behind the Inuzuka who turned around with a smirk.

"Just shut up and come here you puppetfreak, I know you want to." He didnt need to ask twice as Kankuro grabbed his shirt and pulled him in a heated kiss. They made their way over to his bed and fell down with Kiba at the bottom.

´Damn Ive missed you.´ He thought as Kankuro left his lips and kissed his neck and he pulled the Suna ninja closer. Now when he thought about it, he made a promise to Hana on not social with Takami, but she never said anything about Kankuro. He could easely enyoy the rest of the night.

"How long are you staying?"

"Untill tonight."

"Then c´mon. Lets do something." He said with a grin and rolled them over to the floor before getting up and headed for the door.

"I was planning on doing something, you thickhead!" kankuro yelled from the floor.

"Yeah yeah, I know. C´mon now slowpoke!"

The puppetmaster muttred curses under his breath before fallowing the Konoha shinobi out of the room.

Soon they were at the trainging area and Kiba told the Suna warrior that he wanned to meet his new puppet again. The battle had been much more even this time as the Inuzuka was showing an whole other fire in him.

Kankuro smirked as he saw the shinobi was avoding his black puppet with much more ease than last time.

"I see that someone have been training."

They stopped after a while and Kankuro was removing all the kunais in his puppet as kiba fell down on the grass next to him.

"Much has happend since last time you know."

"Figured. Tell me."

Kiba told him everything that happend since he left and it was. About Tsume and Juunan, Takami, her stephfather, his and Hanas wish..

"I dont like this. You are right, it seems like they are planning something." Kankuro said.

"Yeah, but who will belive this crazy teen?" Kiba answered as he remembered about dinner. "Damn, I have to get home and eat or Hana will get pissed."

Kankuro remembered his last meeting with Kibas bigsister and it was not pretty subject.

"Come and find me after. I have some things to take care of."

The Inuzuka nooded and headed home.

The Suna puppetmaster took his tools on his back and smirked. "Some real intresting things to take care of."

Kiba entered his house and jumped when Hana stood by the door with a stick. "You got to be kidding me!" He said as he backed away.

She laughed and walked over to the setting table. "You are not that late." She said with a smile. He shaked his head and took his seat.

"Why did Akamaru come home without you?" She asked as she sat down as well.

"I met up with a friend and I wanted to talk to. Akamaru would just get bored so I send him home."

Hana nodded and looked over to the floor when pawn step was heard on the wooden floor. Kuromaru was looking at her and walked over to his waterbowl.

"He seemed to be getting better and better everytime I see him." Kiba said as he noticed that the black wolf had a much better posture. "Maybe he want to go after mom soon."

"I think she will be back before he is well enough to handle a long journey in such a fast pace."

They continued the dinned in silence. They both took the dishes before kiba headed for the door again. "Ill be back later sis."

"But where are you going?" She asked as the door got slammed.

The inuzuka looked around town for his special friend as he had not find him in the inn. Now he was starting to get slight worried. He really hoped that kankuro had not gotten a change in schedule and had left in a hurry.

But soon he caught the scent and it was not at the direction he wished for.

"Oh, no, Kankuro what have you done!?" He said to himself and with fast pace was ran at the direction for the Neko residence.

**End of chapter.**

**Yes, what is Kankuro up to? Find out in next chapter that will be out soon. Please review and tell me what you think should happen and want to happen. ^^ I need your thoughts to help me write! Take care. Cya! **


	16. The price of betrayal

**Chapter 15**** is up, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto, but I do own my own charakters in this story. **

**Warning: This chapter contains violence and also a lemon scene. **

**"Talk"**

**´Thoughts´**

**Once again, on with the story! **

The two special jounins was running through the thick forest in fast pace. Juunan was slightly behind Tsume who would not slow down an inch. It was obvious that the Inuzuka wanted to be the one acting as a leader. Juunan didnt have any problem with keeping up with the other but she started to think that they both would tire themself out too soon if they didnt save some energy. She glanced over to her puma who was jumping on the braches above them in perfect grace before she broke the silence.

"So why did Hokage-sama say that we would meet the leader outside the village? Arent we allowed inside?"

Tsume glanced at her before looking ahead again. "The hidden village of waterfall has a secret entrance. Nobody are let inside, Its their way to protect themselfs against attacks. They are not a strong village as us.

Even though we are allies with them Hokage-sama have agreed on this terms."

Juunan snorted. "They must really have a weak leader if he is hiding."

"Its not our place to judge." Tsume answered simply as she felt the subject could easely turn to a fight. She let it go and soon she felt something.

"Im picking up a scent from people further ahead. Lets avoid them." The two shinobi leaped up to the trees without losing any speed. Tsume was suprised that Junnan hadnt argued about something yet and also how their movements matched almost perfectly.

Juunan stayd behind this time for a reason. She was watching her so called comrades movements. It would be so easy to just stab her in the back with a kunai right now...but she didnt. Even though Chisokus words was spinning in her mind. She didnt have difficulties to kill, it belonged to a shinobis duties, but right know when she was planning the attack she felt slight pain in her stomach.

"We will continue some hours more, then take a quick break and then run until nightfall, when we´ll set camp." Tsumed words broke her thoughts and she didnt answer.

"Is that alright?"

Her eyes widened slightly when Tsume turned quickly. Was she actually asking for her opinion instead of just giving out orders?

"..Yeah.." Tsume nodded and they both with the puma continued their journey without any meetings.

Kiba slide on the ground as he came to a quick stop. It would be dark in just a hour and this was not a place he wanted to be in when that happened. He used his sense to pick up kankuros scent but it was difficult.

´That bastard is hiding his chakra.´

But he soon did the same and carefully made his way into the garden of the Neko-family. When he came to the first tree in the garden he scanned the area for cats or people but found neither. He was going to continue a bit more when a chakra string caught his waist and pulled him up in the tree, he took a kunai out in the movement and Kankuro quickly caught his wrist as he was going to stab him when he was up.

"Great you found me." The Suna shinobi said with a grin.

"Why are we here you idiot! And why did you hide your chakra?" He hissed as Kankuro let him go and he took a position next to him in the tree.

"Becurse I dont trust them. So we should see what they are up to. And Im a shinobi. Shinobi does that when they are on spying missions. Did you know that?"

Kiba growled and grabbed his black shirt with a yank. "This is not a mission! And we shouldt be here, this could cause us serious problems!"

"So you chicken out?" The older asked and wasnt really suprised when he got a grin in return.

"Of course not. I just had to say those things to seem like I was in my right mind." Kiba said.

With that he silently got down from the tree with Kankuro behind him and both of them made their way to the house.

They used the shadow to their atvantage and looked into one of the windows.

Chisoku was sitting at the dinnertable with two men next to him. On the wooden furniture was a map and many papers and scrolls.

"Its not enough at all. This villages has to many people with areas. I mean look at this! The Damn Nara family has that big area for their clan, If we just cut down that forest we could easely get more room!" The black haried man yelled as he slammed his fist on the surface making his cup wooble.

"Nice prick." Kankuro wispered.

"And look here too! They have that forest area outside the village to!"

"Someone is jealous.." Kiba agreed.

Chisoku got to his feet and to get himself to calm down. He had been like this since Juunan left for her mission. He couldnt belive that convensation they had, his own wife had hesitate about getting rid of their enemy. Now he didnt know what she would do. What if they became friends again? That would cause them to surrender their demands on be one of Konohas most important clans! He would not give that up, not when he got this far.

"Juunan did only bring Jingi with her. I think I should send out another cat for her. It would be helpfull. She get my point."

"Why would she need that? They was just going on a delivery mission." Kiba didnt like this. Something was wrong. He turned to kankuro who seemed to be in deep thought. "Didnt they leave just this morning?"

"Yeah, they did, have Juunan contacted him already?"

"Well they could have a message bird."

Kiba snorted. "So they are a cat clan with delivery birds. Thats so lame."

"Shut up."

Both of them ducked down when the Neko leader passed the window after he dismissed the two Neko warriors. Kankuro mimed. "We should get out of here."

Kiba noded and they both waited for the right time before they with silence speed left the garden without a trace. Chisoku threw his cup with tea into the floor and walked over to his own private capnet for a bottle of sake.

---------------------------

The two boys were walking down the road that lead back to Kankuros inn. "I dont like this. Why would he sent more cats to Juunan. Now she will have two comrades and Kuromaru is still here. Is that really necessary?"

"Dont you think you are overreacting? We dont have any real information yet. If he would have a real plan he wouldnt be so crazy as he was over there. Dont get so heat up over it, it will only hurt you." Kankuro said as the street started to get more empty. All the pubs and nightrestaurants was lighting up there signs and entrance lamps.

"Wow you almost sounded sensetive there for a moment."

Kankuro hit him over his arm for the teasely comment.

"Watch it."

The sun came down fast as the time started to reach 20.00

"When does you sister expect you home?"

"If she dosent get the chance to give me a time before I run out, she doesent expect me home a certain time. Its like a unwritten rule we have." Kiba laughed.

Kankuro shook his head with a small smile when suddenly a person was coming at their direction. In a plain reflex he grabbed the others waist and pulled him inside a dark ally.

"What are..." Kiba groaned as his back hit the wall.

"Quiet!" he hissed and the both of them watched Takami was passing the ally with her puma Chijin closerly behind her. The girl stopped after a couple of steps and looked around. Kankuro mentally cursed. ´Damn those animals clans.´

But to his relief she started to walk again and he turned to see a smirking Kiba. Not the smirk that he use the instead of a smile, but the smirk that

says i know what you are thinking... Kankuro hated that smirk.

"No, I dont wanna meet that chick, I dont care how close friends you are!" He hissed with a glare. Kiba just stared at him, his expression never changed as he shrugged.

"I´d never said anything." And he looked over the others shoulder after the Neko girl who was making her way home with slow steps. Now when he knew, he thought it was fun that his partner was jealous. "But we maybe should follow her to find out..."

Before he could finnish his sentence Kankuro lips crashed down on his and he was roughly pushed up against the wall again and he got lost in the passionate touch.

"What was that again?" The puppetmaster said between the kisses. Kiba closed his eyes and put his arms around him. "Dont...remember." he murmured as he kissed back.

-------------------------

Takami opened the door and took just one step inside the house when she got a really bad feeling. She ignored it and closed the door behind her. Chijin ran to her room like she wanned to avoid something.

"Girl were are you going?" She asked when a sudden noice from the livingroom came to her attention. She made her way over there and discovered the broken cup on the floor. She glared at it before she got to her knees and starting to collect the pieces.

"What are y-you doing here.." She gasped and quickly got to her feet when Chisoku got up from his seat in darker corner of the room. His steps was not steady and she could tell of the smell from him why.

"I just got home. Heard anything from mom?" She asked as she walked out of the dark room and threw away the broken cup in the kitchen.

"Have you seen this?" He asked as he once again stumbled out from the livingroom and over to the dinnertable. "Konoha have some clans that seem to be more appricated than others..if you mother doesnt put a stop for the Inuzukas we will not be one of them!" he growled.

Takami had heard all this shit before and she was tired of it. `Well Kiba if you dont wanna help I do something about it myself.´

"Why is it so important to you to be in charge! Konoha has welcomed us back and you are planning on taking it over. When are you gonna stop? Are you gonna take over the Hokages place as well!?"

"Shut up! It´s none of your business, you just lucky you are in this clan and family. If it was up to me, you would be sent of somewere far away!" The man yelled as he once again took a big gulp of his sake.

"But its not up to you, and it never has been! You are the one who dosent belong in our family. If my father had been here, mom would never even glanced at your drunken ass! You just took advatage of her when she was vulnerable!" She caught her breath as she had yelled at him a cross the room. He was standing there without moving. She was not sorry about what she had just said. He deserved it. It was how she felt.

His face showed no emotion for a while until he smiled a little and picked up a kunai from his bag on his leg.

"You know, I been putting up with your foul mouth all this time, and you can thank your dear mother that I havent killed you for your disrecpect. But she is not here right know, so I suggest that you go to you room right now."

Takami was reluctant going to do as he said when the front door opened and Genzou came inside with two pumas.

"Are you gonna send one of them? Isn´t she gonna get mad?" he asked as he just ignored the girl when he walked past her.

"Its her own fault if she doesnt can take action by herself. She will get the message." He mumled as the bottle he held was now half empty.

Takami went forward and got hold of Genzous arm. "What are you gonna do?" He glared at her and yanked his arm away as he was making his way over to the door. But she went after put her hand on his shoulder.

"What are you gonna do!?" He growled and grabbed her green west and almost lifted her from the ground.

"Dont touch me brat! Ive got my orders!" He growled at her.

"Thats right. Im sending out another Puma to Juunan. And with that one and Jingi they are going to Assasinate Inuzuka Tsume on their way home. Leaving no trace."

Takamis eyes widened and she felt panic arise. "No...No! You cant do that! She wont do that! You are not sending out anything, I wont allow it!" She struggled against Ganzous hold, but he just laughed and pushed her agains the kitchen counter.

"Try and stop us!"

She fell to the floor and was looking at the front door as it was close shut. This was not happening. Kiba was going to lose his mom. She couldnt just let it happen.

"Chisoku, you cant do this! Its not a solution!"

"Shut up.."

The man glared at her and was drinking the last contents of his bottle before heading to the livingroom to get a new one.

Takami got to her feet and followed him once again. She did not need to turn on the light to see him open the cabient. The nightvision was her clans best quality.

"That will not solve anything. And either will murder." She ducked when a white bottle was thrown at her and hit the wall.

"I said shut up.." his tone was dangerously low.

She felt tears coming down on her cheek. Why did it always has to be like this? She couldnt prevent her family from getting hurt. She had wanted to protect her mother since her father passed away but with this man, it was impossible. And know she was standing here to witness a plan that was going to lead to murder on her newest friends mother. She was tired of crying. She would not do it anymore. She would not!

"Im not going to let you try and get my mother to kill her best friend!!"

She yelled with new confidence. Chisoku marched over to her. "You keep saying that, but what will you do Takami?" he sluddered.

This was it.

"I hoped I would not have to do this...Im going to report you. Forgive me."

His glare froze and he did not say a thing. She carefully backed away and took three steps towards the door before she was quickly grabbed in the shoulder, so she rised her hidden kunai she had preperd and used it when she was turned around, succeded to slice a small cut on his arm that was holding her.

"And dont touch me ever again!" She said as he stumbled back and held his arm. He got to his knees and for the first time he looked really chocked.

"Takami please..dont turn you back on you clan..your blood." His stare was frightned like he just got a wake-up call.

"..I..I cant look away from this." She wispered and ran towards the door, ignoring the yell from her stepfather. She looked over to him when she grabbed the handle and saw him crashed the livingroom window with a chair before he got to his knees and sobbed. His emontional black eyes met her sad yellow ones.

But when she opened the door she gasped frightenly when she met furious black eyes. A shadow clone.

She screamed as she was pushed back she once again fell to the floor as he slammed the door and locked it. She turned to the livingroom and saw Chisoku sitting there with a smirk. He vaived to her before disapperar i a puff of smoke.

"That was the clone..." she wisped to herself.

She gasped as a shadow surronded her and she took he kunai to block his attack. But her movement was to obvious and he easly grabbed her wrist and yanked the knife out of her grasp before twisting her arm to turn her around on her stomach.

"were you gonna stab me sweetheart? Like this...!"

She screamed as the blade crashed down into her right shoulder. It burned and the pain was making her dizzy. She screamed again when he pulled it out and kicked her hard in the side . In a tremblering try she got to her knees and looked up to the sadistic smile her stepfather gave her.

"So you were gonna betray our clan were you?"

-------------------------

Kankuro slammed the hotel door shut and slammed Kiba up against it causing him to yell out before laughing and pulled the Suna warrior close to him.

"You going to ceriously break my back you know." He mumured between kisses. The other bit down on his neck causing the Inuzuka moan in pain and pleasure.

_Chisouku roared and his voice drown Takamis scream as he picked her up in her braid and threw her across the room into the dinnertable. The force was strong enough to tip it over._

The Inuzuka pushed the Suna of him all the way to the bed were they fell on, Kiba on top. He strandled him and let his hands travelled under Kankuros black shirt and clawing slightly on the skin causing Kankuro to sigh heavely. But he soon got tired of it and grabbed the others wrist and yanked him to the side to get the top position.

_The papers that early had been on the table was slowly landing on the floor next to the bleeding girl. She was still moving as she was trying to get up from her position. She could hear scratching noises from her room where her comrade was locked in unable to help. Chisoku bent down to her level and grabbed her arm without mercy and dragged her to the middle of the room against her pleadings. _

Kiba grinned when Kankuro wrestled him down when he tried to get the top position again. And soon he let the other take off his shirt.

_Takami cried as the man got hold of her west and pulled her forward to met his open hand in two hard slaps, then a closed fist, causing her lip to burst and nose to bleed as well. The last one maked her go down again and she hit her head in the floor._

Kiba got hold of Kankuro shirt as well and almost tore it off him. The other had to help to save the fabric. He leaned down and started to kiss Kibas neck, shoulder, while Kiba kissed his neck and at the same time clawing on his back and causing blood. His legs wraped themself around his waist.

Kankuro took his thigh and held it firmly as they met in a passionate kiss, boths tongues were fighting for dominace. Kiba withdrew after a while and nibbled on his lovers lower lip with a confident look in his eyes.

_The Neko girl brought her trembling hand up to her lip and her finger became coloured in crimson. The curage she felt minutes ago was long gone. She had lost. It was over. She was all alone and could do nothing to prevent the abuse to continue. _

"_I can see the fear in you eyes Takami. You think its over? This is what you get if you thought you would get away with being a traitor." _

_The girl fought to make her voice heard and the man leained in slightly to hear her. "I.. noth..nothing w...." He smiled and noded to her in ironi. _

"_Well, get ready for you punishment." He said as he took a firm grip around her neck and rised his white empty bottle of sake over her head._

Kiba moaned and holding his puppetmaster tight in his hold as the other was pleasuring him. "Damn Ive missed you..." he wispered. He let all his concerned feelings vanish.

"Will you look at that, I just have to press the right buttons and you submit like a nice puppy." The Suna teen teasely commented.

"Shut up puppetfreak and do you business."

"As you wish." Wih a fast motion his yanked in the Inuzuka black pants down and leaned himself over him after preparing himself. "Screw foreplay, I rather screw you."

"Agreed..."

_Takami yelled as the bottle came down and was going to hit her in the head so she rised her arm and smashed it with her fist as she felt the adrenaline take over her body. The pieces went all over the place but she could not prevent the now shap weapon that was left in his hand slashing her over and over again. Chisoku laughed cruely as she cried and pushed him away and he went after her and cut her in her back as she was trying to crawl away from him. The blood from her cuts was dripping on the floor and was leaving a red line of trace after her knees. She was considering to beg for her life then he caught a fist of her black hair and brought her back. _

The kiss Kankuro gave him as a try to distraction was broken as Kiba pulled away with a sharp yell of pain when the seme trusted into him. But he soon threw his head back in pleasure as the masochist he was. Kankuro did not give him time to adjuste as he continued to trust deep and merciless in a fast pace.

_Takami yelled out in pain when a new stab entered the same spot on her shoulder as the kunai did moments before. Chisoku threw the bottle away and got hold of her throat with both his bloody hands. She caught his arms in a faint and desperate attempt as both tears and blood was running down her face._

Kankuro had a frim grip on Kibas hips as the other had his legs hard around his waist in the harsh movements before the seme got tired of it and grabbed his moaning partners neck and pull him violently up in his lap. Kiba was in a overvelming feeling to care that he was being full dominated.

_For a moment she just sat there gasping for air, trying to stay awake from both exhaustion and bloodloss. He was silent. The room was silent. He was thinking about ending it. And she knew it. _

"_Good night Takami." _

"Damn Kankuro!" Kiba screamed out as his lover reached the limit and he fell back on the bed, bringin Kankuro with him down so his lover was lying on top of him all exhausted, and was panting heavely.

_The Neko girl hit the floor immobiled and Chisoku clasped his hands together before stumbeling to his feet. ´What do I do now?` _

**End of chapter 15.**

**Questions for reviews: **

**What will happen when Kiba find out about Takami?**

**How will Chisoku hide his crime?**

**What will Juunan think about the new backup?**

**Find out in next chapter. Remember, more reviews gives faster update. ^^ Im evil! **

**Take care Cya! **


	17. A New Plan

**Chapter 16**** is up, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto, but I do own my own charakters in this story. **

**Warning: violence **

**"Talk"**

**´Thoughts´**

**On with the story! **

Chisoku stumbled back to the kitchen desk to regain his breath. He could feel that his pulse was speeding and sweat was falling from his forehead. He had lost control. What would Juunan say? What would she do? His eyes refused to look at the motionless body that was lying on the crimson spot a bit away. Suddenly the door flew open and Genou was quickly in the room and scanned the damage area. His eyes widened when he saw the result of the high noices he had heard from outside the door.

"Why did it get quiet?" he asked with slight shaky voice.

Chisoku growled and took out a glas and poured himself som water so he could sober up. "What do you think?" He sluddred.

"I knew you beat her up, but...damn brother. What have you done?" The shinobi slowly walked over to the bloody girl with hesitation. He had never liked the young one, but to see her normal form and face so ruined made him feel sorry for her.

"I did what I had to do, and it got out of hand. Now clean up would ya!" The leader growled causing the other to turn around.

"Clean up? How am I supposed to do that in this crowded village! And what about Juunan? You marriage is over man! You have killed a member of the headfamily in our clan!"

"You really think Im gonna confess to my wife that I have killed her kid?! Even if it was for the right reasons, she wont understand. Now I need something to cover up my crime."

Genzou looked around in the mess and his eyes stopped at the crashed window in the livingroom. "It was a breaking..." He whispered to himself causing Chisoku to ask him to repeat himself.

"She was home alone, and it was a breaking! They crashed the window and killed her!" He suggested.

"Sound good..." He said after some thoughts. "Make it happen."

Genzou followed his brother with his eyes as the drunken man stumbled to the bathroom with some difficulties. Even if they were about to lie about this, it would still cause many problems when Juunan got home. She would still blame her husband for not being there for her daughter. And they would need an alibi. He made a sign with his hand and called summoned a shadowclone. He ordered it to head into the town to show himself to people. With that done he got down on his knees and looked at the girl. Bruises and red marks had started to shown and her left eye had started to swollen. Out of no reason he reached forward and pressed his fingers on her neck. And he felt something he thought he wouldn't feel.

"Holy shit! She is alive!" The pulse was faint but it was there. He got to his feet and ran to his brother who was washing his face and hands from the crimson colour.

"She is not dead!" He yelled in the door opening. Chisoku eyes widened. "W-what?"

"What will we do? Finnish her of? She is a witness now." The leader said to himself causing his younger brother to react.

"Are you crazy! We are lucky, this save us a lot of trouble. We still say she was attacked. Ive alreday send a clone into town so people can say I been there all this time. I just need to say I was there with you. We have to get her to the hospital."

Chisoku looked really seroius for a while. "What if she turns me in?"

"Dude, she is so beat up, she wont dare to tell about this trauma. Even if she will wake up, it will be her word against ours."

The leader nodded. "Alright." With that the leader got out and took the light girl into his arms and headed towards the door.

------------------------

Kankuro was lying next to the sleeping Inuzuka and watched him in his peaceful slumber. He didnt know why he had come to this conclusion about a Konoha shinobi. But he had never cared about someone so much before, well, if you skipped his sister and brother. Why did Kiba have such an impact on him? He had no answer but as long it felt this good, he really didnt give a damn. The only explanation he had was that they had been friends for years now and it simply had turn out to something more. End of story.

He wanted to reach out and touch his lover´s face, but he didnt. He wasnt that kind of guy. He smiled though as Kiba opened his eyes slowly and buried his face in his neck with a calm sigh.

"What time is it?"

"It almost time.." He answered as he put a arm around his partner.

"When will you come back?"

Kankuro thought for a moment. "I dont know this time..Im sorry."

Kiba nodded. He understood that the Suna warrior couldnt keep traveling back and forward. He had his commitment to Suna and Gaara. But he was gonna miss him even more this time. Much more.

"Damn you...why cant you stay?" he murmured in a plea. Kankuro kept smiling.

"Why cant you come with me?" It was the same reason.

"I get you point." The Inuzuka murmured.

"C´mon, We still have some time left. Lets go out and have a drink." Kiba nodded and got up but with a yell he fell down again. Kankuro went to his side suprissed.

"Whats wrong? Are you alright?"

"Damn you, I can hardly walk!" He whined causing the other to laugh.

"Yeah, it was hard alright..."

"Shut up!" He growled and buried his face in the bed. He could help but feel kind of embarrassed about how submissive he had been a while ago. He hissed when two arms wrapped themselfs around him and pulled him close and he felt kisses on his shoulder. "No no, keep away." He said as he tried to get out of the grip.

"Hey hey, it´ll hurt more if you move." Kankuro proved his point as he pulled Kiba in more closer contact making the other hiss again. "Told you." He laughed and started to kiss the others neck again.

"C´mon, no point in if you getting into the mood again, I will not bend over this time." Kiba said in a annoyed tone. Kankuro did not seem to see that he was embarresed.

"Well, as much as I want to do that again.." He wispered as he let his hand travel down Kiba thigh suggestely. "We dont have that time if you want to go out."

When Kiba did not answer he leaned over to see his lover starring out in space and then it hit him. Was Kiba sensetive about this things? "Hey..talk to me.."

"I dont think you get this Kankuro, but Im a guy, what just happen now may have been good.."

"Just good?" Kiba glared at him for the confident comment but shrugged. "Okay great, But it also put me in a vulnerable situation. Because Im a guy that was fucked by another guy." He said with a pause.

"Its a akward feeling that you dominate me like that in bed, with me liking it so much. It makes me feel like Im losing my male status you know.." The voice got more and more careful with the choice of words.

Kankuro frowned slightly but said nothing until Kiba turned around and faced him. "You think Im acting like a girl right now, huh?" He said with a little sad tone.

"No, but Ive never seen you so sensitive about something before. That means I still learning things about you and I like it." He said and took the others cheek. "Hey, I may fuck you hard.."

Kiba shook his head and tried to pull away. "C´mon stop.."

But Kankuro held his face steady of the action. "Hey listen...I may do that, but I still respect you as a person, and most of all as a male. I love the fact that you are a guy, so dont worry about it."

Kiba smiled a little by the words. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"...thanks.." He leaned in and kissed his Suna lover a deep kiss before they broke apart and decided it was time to leave.

"You´re okay?" Kankuro asked a little uneasey when he helped his hissing partner from the hotel bed.

"Yeah, I just need a quick shower to ease the pain a little."

They washed themself in a cuple of minutes before they left the room. The uplight street wasnt so empty that you may think in 03.00 in the morning.

-----------------

Sakura got shocked when the patient came in on the emergency.

"Its Takami!" She said to herself as the nurses rolled the bloody girl into a room on a stretcher and started the treatment to keep her alive.

Outside she noticed the man that hade punched Kiba at the festival. She guessed he was her father. The man was standing there and wathed through the window into his daughter, his clothes was bloddy from carried her here. Suddenly Shizune came running down the hall and stopped next to him.

"It is Neko Takami. What happend?" She asked the man who let his tears fall.

"I dont know! She was home alone, and I found her like this, it was a breakin!" He said with shaky voice. Sakura looked back to the room where the medical staff had started to heal some of the wounds.

`Is she gonna be okay?` she thought.

"Please, save my daughter." Chisoku felt himself tense of the glare that pinkharied girl was giving him. He suspected she was one of the brats he met at the festival.

´You cant fail with you mission now Genzou. My credibility depends on your succsess.´

The blackharied man had called back his clone and was now talking with some members of his clan to get his alibi safer. His thought of a solution was start to be a problem. But then like a answer to his prays two Shinobi entered the pub and took a seat at a table not to far from them. He recognized one of them immediately. The Inuzuka boy. He quickly said goodbye to his comrades and heading out the door before they saw him.

"Are you gonna get something to eat?" Kiba asked when they entered the restaurant.

"Nah, Im fine. I take something when I get to that town. But a cup of tea would be great." He answered. He couldnt help to watch his partner discreetly as the Inuzuka sat down. You couldn´t see at all that Kiba had been on his back a few moments ago, His face was blank. He mentally told himself to remember that Kiba was good to hide his pain. It could be something to help him in the future.

Kiba nodded and he ordered two cups. He noticed after a while when Kankuro zooned out that he had been watching his movements and he blushed a little causing his boyfriend to smirk. Quickly he tried to change subject. "I will be sending mom a message about what we found out. I cant get it of my mind."

"I dont think you had that on you mind a half hour ago." Kankuro smirked as the comment maked the other blush more.

"Shut up.." He said as he looked around. Then he had to be honest to himself. "Well you got a point. If we could do that all the time I would have no worries." He said after a while with a smile, effectivly getting his cofidence back.

"And what will you say to her how you got the information? I think she will ignore it if she find out that you were out spying with me."

"Well yeah, I cant really tell her that. Maybe..."

Genzou saw the two of them just talking but he noticed that they ordered something. That gave him a idea. ´Brother I just solve our little problem.´

He was glad that the Neko resident wasnt far away as he hurried there. The room was dark and it didnt seem like anyone had been there since they left. He quickly got to the medecin cabnet and took out a empty jar and another bottle with pills.

It was a medecin drug they used long time ago when they was treating wild cats outside konoha. After the capture they used the medecin on the animals so they would have no memori about the treatmate in case they had been shaked up after the contact with humans.

`Time to se if there is a conection between animals and the Inuzukas.` He closed the cabnet and quickly walked over to the floor where Takamis blood was in a pool. It had dried slightly but with a touch it was clear again. He took the empty jar and started to collect the red fluid from the floor and then took the papers that was lying next to the dinnetable and put it over the pool so it wouldnt seem that he had collected the blood.

´Perfect!´

With that he left the house with a new plan.

"Damn it, it still many people here. Do you want to go somewere else?" Kiba asked as a couple of more people entered and pushed their way pass the table.

"Its alright." Kankuro looked over to the staff who was in hurry to serve a couple of costumers that had ordered before them. "They will be ready soon."

One of the staffs girl watched the time and sighed in relife that her shift was over. She waived to her boss and was making her way over to the kitchen in the back were she met a guy who was starting his shift now.

They said goodnight to eachother and she left the pub with the door open. The blond staff member were putting on his work shirt and he didnt notice the shadow behind him. A sudden hit in his neck made his world go black. Genzou smirked looked at the guys face before transformed to him in the henge jutsu. He hide the unconscious body under the disk and quickly got into the restaurant to find the order.

"Yoshi! There you are, take that order." The boss said as he was cleaning out some glases.

"Hai." He took the try with two bears."what table?"

"4." ´Damn its not them.´

He looked over to the other orders and saw table 7 in one note. Two tea. Another girl came into his sight and she took the tray he was looking at.

"I take that." He said quickly causing her to look at him with a surprised expression. "Why?"

"Dont ask so many questions. Here take number 4." With that he took her tray and switched them before he started to make his way over to his goal. On his way he slipped down a pill that he had in his pocket and it was melting fast in the hot tea.

"Here you go, thanks for waiting." He said with a polite tone as he rather firm put the chosen tea before Kiba. The two teen said thanks and he turned around and was making his way over to the kitchen when he saw the girl from before entered it.

´Shit.´ With his plan partly unsuccessful he discreetly walked out from the pub through the main entrance.

"Was it good?" Kankuro asked as Kiba drank the last bit of his warm drink. He nodded. "Now, please give me a slight hint on when you are coming back, where are you going anyway?"

"Right now am I going to the next town. You see, Tsunade-sama and Gaara are now in agreement that Suna and Konoha will work even more on their allians. And to do that, we are going to share the same weapons in our villages. All kunais and shurikens are being made in that place and Im meeting a representative from you there to make the first order."

Kiba laughed. "So it was there Tenten were going, now I see why she was so excited!"

"It´s her? Hehe, could be intresting. Wasnt she you weapen expert or something?"

"Yeah she is really good too. I bet Temari would get a run for her money today."

"Like always, you are underestimate us. The gap between us and you still hasnt changed."

Kiba smirked at the confidence the other was showing. He wanned to make that a bet, but it was time to go. When he stood up he felt slight nauseous.

"Are you alright?" Kiba looked at him when he felt Kankuros hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Im fine. Just a strange feeling." They left the pub and after picking up kankuros stuff and checking out from the inn the walk to the gate was silent. Kiba felt the light was dizzy sometimes but he ignored, becurse he figured he was just tired.

A bark was heard and Akamaru was coming running. Like always he had found his owner when he wanned to. The white wolf was greeting Kankuro before he made a slight growl to kiba who smiled and scratched him behind his ear.

"Really she is that mad? I bet she asked you to bite me huh?"

"Hana?"

"Yeah, I going home right after this. C´mon."

When they were near the big gate kankuro pulled Kiba aside and gave him a heated kiss. Kiba responded and pulled him into the ally. Akamaru whined and layd down to wait them out.

The puppetmaster was going to be dominante as always but the Inuzuka had other plans. He pushed Kankuro up against the wall this time who looked rather suprised. "Im not a tamed dog." He wispered firmly and continued the kiss. After a while they reluctant broke apart and they put their foreheads together.

"I see you soon."

"Hai..." Kankuro grabbed his arms and held him steady when he stumbled as he backed away from him.

"You sure you are alright, or am I just making your knees shake." He said with a laugh.

"You wish, yeah Im fine. Lets go.."

They walked out from the ally and got to the gate. With a normal handshake Kankuro waived a last time before he started to run into the black forest and was gone in a heartbeat.

Kiba turned around when he saw the gard was watching him and Akamaru and was looking at him a long time when they turned around the corner to the street that was leading to his house. He stumbled again and felt the feeling of nauseous come again. He layd his hand over his stomache and stopped to lean on a house wall.

´Damn what is this feeling?´

Akamaru whined and sniffed on him and with a bark jumped upp and down.

"What do you mean? I have not eating something bad at all." Kiba argued and started to walk again even though Akamarus protests. He felt his body started to get numb for some unkown reason but he was sure he could make it home.

Akamaru saw his master stumble again and the diffrent scent on him did not disbanded. This was bad, he had to take action. He barked and tried again to get Kiba attention.

"Stop yelling at me, I have a headache. C´mon we are soon there..Argh!" Kiba glared at his comrade when he bit his shirt and pulled him down on his knees. "What are you doing..!" Kiba growled but as a final step his vision became blurry and a wave of dizzyness consumed him.

"Aka..ma.." The white dog whined again as the Inuzuka fainted and fell to the ground. If it hadnt been for him who had forced him into sitting position Kiba would have hit his head hard.

The boy was out and the dog got hold of his jacket and tried to drag him. That didnt work as he felt the fabrics made a cracking noise. He then tried to roll in under to carry his master and somehow succeded to get kiba to lie over his back. But the weight was to much for the still not fullgrown dog and he fell to his stomach.

This was really bad.

He crawled out from the position again, realized it was hopeless in trying to carry his comrade. His only option was now to get some help. Even though he wasnt happy at all in leaving Kiba here unconscious he had no other choise. He tried to wake the boy up one more time by licking his face, but when he got no respond he dashed down the street to get help, not knowing that Kiba got company right after he left.

"Lucky for me you mutt isnt strong enough to carry you. Now, you are gonna help me get my brother of the list of suspects."

Genzou quickly approched the teen and put on his gloves to not leave a trace. He opened the jar with Takamis blood and soon the Inuzuka was in a situation that could threat his clans reputation forever.

**End of chapter 15.**

**Yes. Takami is alive, but just barely. Im not sure how it will turn out. What do you think?**

**And yes, Kiba is in the shit right now, and Im telling you this. The future does not look bright. **

**And dont worry! We will get to fallow Kankuros mission to! **

**Please give me reviews and I will update soon. **

**Take care, Cya! **


	18. Framed

**It has been a while. I understand if many has given up on this story but Im here to finish it anyway, becurse I hate to leave it like this.**

**Warning: Harsh Language.**

**"Talk"**

**´Thoughts´**

**On with the story! (I´ve missed to say that! ^^)**

The night came quickly and the two warriors collected some wood for the fire. It was very silent in the dark around the camp. Tsume took out her water bottle and drank a couple much needed drops.

Juunan was sitting and just starring into the fire that was moving slightly by the wind. Jingi was lying on a branch not far away, watching them both for any sign of tension. The Puma always liked a little privacy but at the same time wanted to be able to act if needed.

"We will be there early tomorrow. Then we head home." Tsume said as a matter of fact.

"Hai..." Juunan didnt know why but she had a bad feeling about something so she didn´t listen much of what the other said.

Tsume noticed the others mood but she didn´t comment on it. It was none of her buisness and she didnt partikilar care. She threw a new stick into the fire and watched it burn. She didn´t expect the silence to be broken so soon.

"Can I see it?" She looked up to Juunans ocean blue eyes that was starring at her. "What?"

"The scroll. Can I see it?"

She looked down again before she got up from her seat and moved over to fix the tent. "We are not supposed to read it. Thought you knew that."

Juunan glared a little but let it go. She couldnt concentrate and she just wanned to have something to do. Feeling herself go into a bad mood she decided to call it the night.

"Im going to bed."

"Fine whatever.."

She crawled into the red tent and layd down on her spot with crossed arms and a annoyng face. ´Stupid...´

Tsume stopped to fix the tent as the other crawled in. She didn´t want to annoy the Juunan further by pulling in the fabric, it was stable enough. She let her own thoughts wander until she heard a noise from the woods. She quickly took out a kunai.

´Were are you when I need you Kuromaru...´

The noise was heard again and before she knew it a brown grown up Puma came out in veiw. It hissed at her with hate and she couldnt help but get taken back by its intense behavior.

"Juunan, I think you have a visitor..." She said in a tense tone without looking away from the animal.

"...What?" was the harsh tone she got back, clearly not interesting in what she had to say.

"Come out here and take care of it before I slit its throat!"

´Geesh, she is worse than Kiba.`

Juunan came out and got suprised to see the other cat, Jingi did not care at all.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as the cat ran over and greeted her.

"You dont know? How is that possible, If it wasnt you then who send out more reinforces to you. What are you planning!" She almost yelled and rised her kunai again. Jingi hissed at her this time and she felt very at disadvantage.

Juunan held the Puma back and was trying to come up with the message it had.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"Juunan, you have to do it, you know that." Chisoku said as they closed the door to the house and started to walk to the meeting spot for the mission. She felt very tired of the lack of sleep she had from last night, and was trying to avoid her husband who walked behind her like a cursing and sulking child. She drew her fingers through her black hair to make him think that she was unraveling some knots, but was really trying to cover her ears of all his nagging.

"You cant ask me to risk everything and kill her carelessly on the mission. Its not right, and..."

"And you sound just like your daughter. You know Im starting to think that you want peace with the Inuzukas. Am I right?"

She stopped and looked at him. The man she married, you would have thought she saw him in a hating way when he was like this but she didnt. It wasnt him who had changed. It was her. All those hard years they been through together to come back, get their home back. And to get their revenge. Why had she started to get soft becurse of her enemys?

"I admit it would be easier if we could get along with them." She finally said and she saw the pain in her lover's eyes.

"But you know what that would mean for our clan. Equal with them. With dogs. Equal with the clan that was the reason we had to leave in the first place."

He was right and she knew it. How many times hadnt she been crying on his shoulder becurse she hated the Inuzukas so much. And he had been there. She had failed him.

"Im so sorry.."

He was silent for a while before he took her in his arms. "Dont be, just dont lose your fokus. The reason Im pushing this is becurse I dont want you to get hurt. I won't let her hurt you. They have the same hate against us. Please for you familys sake, dont let your gard down. With her gone our family would be much more out of danger..."

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

´He want me to end it´

The cold feeling was washing over her again but she held her pokerface.

"This one has very low confidense. She misses me that's all. She won't be in the way."

Tsume was watching her with a suspicious stare before she lowered her weapon.

"It better not..." She got back to the fire.

"Tsume, do you hate us?" Juunan asked out of the blue. Right after she said it she wanned to take the question back but it was too late.

"Like that would help..." She muttred, feeling her patient fall quickly. She dug her foot in the gravel on the ground as the felt the other approach her.

Juunan took the seat next to her with confused eyes. "So you don´t?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something! Anything, as long its not silence! Tell me how you feel!" The Neko leader yelled back. Both of them facing eachother now.

"I dont trust your family, that's how I feel!"

"And what have we done to deserve that!"

Tsume waived with her hands. "You came back, that's a start!"

"Oh, like you didnt cry when we left in the first place!"

They two fell into silence by the outburst. Just looking at eachother, none of them could quite belive whats been said. Juunan looked away in embarrensment. Tsume got annoyd by the gesture.

"You know what, it dosent even matter it was a..."

"long time ago, " Juunan finnished with almost a wisper.

"Yeah..."

They sat there for a while untill they realized that nothing more would come out that night and with that they just went to bed without a word.

Chisoku sat in the chair and waited, the clock was ticking and that was the only sound in the long hall. He was rolling his thumbs and was thinking about the convensation he had with his brother an hour ago.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes Im telling you, I took care of it." Genzou wispered in the hall so nobody could hear him.

Chisoku was for some _unknown_ reason not convinsed. "What do you mean?"

"I´d blamed it all on the Inuzuka kid."

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

It would be great if that were true. Could he really have succed to pull something like that off?

Footsteps came to his attention and he looked up to se a nurse come with a with a serious face.

"We are finnish with the examination. She has som bad injuries that we will try to heal, but we know more when she wakes up."

He nodded and thanked her. So the brat would live anyway. Maybe she had learnt her lesson.

"Do you want to go in to her? We hope she wake up soon."

"Yes please..."

She closed the door after she let him in. It was a small single room with white walls. The only was room for the patient bed and a small closet in the corner by the big window that showed the dark evning outside. On the right to the bed were a little table and a chair for visitors.

He watched over the small figure in the bed from the door.

Her black hair was spread across her white pillow and on the black ends you could spot dried blood. Her ripped clothes was gone and replaced with a white hopital shirt. Her both arms was bandage and you couldnt either see her neck for the white material. She was lying on her back with eyes closed and was breathing calmy. Her face was the most damaged. Her left eye was really swollen and she was both yellow, slight purple and blue on her cheek. Dried blood was shown from her nose.

She was conected with a drip to get her more blood. That had been the biggest issure.

He was feeling guilty to see her in that state. But that he was the person to blame was a strange feeling. She was so much smaller than him, and he had really taking all his rage out on her. But he had to get himself together now, she was fine and that had saved his ass. And if he now at the same time could bring one member of the Inuzukas down, it was all worth it.

He reacted as he heard her try to mumled something. She was surley gonna wake up soon. He caught a fast movement in the hallway and he saw three nurses come in with a new patient with on a stretcher and a girl was fallowing them. He knew directly who she was from the red triangles on her face.

`I guess it's time...`

He left the room and therefor missed the slight movement from the girl as she murmured something more.

"Kiba, wake up! Don´t do this to me!" Hana yelled. She was normaly a very calm vet. But when it came to her brother was in this state, she completely lost her cool.

(_FLASHBACK)_

She was running after Akamaru who had come and barked outside the yard. She knew he had meant that Kiba was hurt in some way, so she had left without a second thought about the open door to the house.

She had some problem to keep up with the dog who seemed to running faster and faster and that could only mean it was serious. It made her nervous. When she finaly got there her heart froze. Her cocky and normaly full sprit little brother was lying on the ground. He was not moving and the worst was that he was bleeding. He had small drops on his face, but his shirt and hands was almost covered. She jumped when Akamaru cried out with a heartbreaking sound and threw himself at his master. His white fur got redder than when he ate his soldierpills and he seemed as shocked over the sight at Kiba as she was.

She got to her knees calling Akamaru off and pulled Kiba to her chest. He was breathing thank god. But something had to be done to the bleeding. She picked him up and together with the worried dog they hurried to the hospital.

_(END OF FLASHBACK) _

Now when Kiba was in good hands by the three nurses in his single room she could think back on that moment and questions started to build up in her mind.

`Who did that to him, and why wasnt Akamaru hurt as well? He would never leave Kiba in a fight like that. And why did Akamaru get so worked up by the sight of him. Whats going on?`

The nurses were talking with eachother and she got down and hugged the white wolf who was whining. He couldnt understand what happend to his master and he couldnt tell Hana. Kiba and he had an own way to talk with eachother. It was diffrent than the others in the family. He could understand Hana, but not the other way around.

"It´s not his." The nurses finally said causing Hana to get to her feet. "What?"

"It´s not his blood." She confirmed. The other two nodded.

"B-but how is that possible?" She didnt understand.

"That's quite easy to figure out if you ask me." All four women and the dog turned around and met the darkharied man in the door way. He had a serious expression and was leaning on the doorframe.

"Who are you?" Hana asked, but she could almost guess. He smelled cat.

Akamaru growled and was showing his sharp fangs and confirmed the suspicious.

"Im Neko Chisoku and I want you to take a test on that blood."

"What, what for? You are not coming anywhere near my brother! She said as one of the nurses got in between them. The second left the room in a hurry.

"What for? Becurse I think that blood belong to my daughter!" He yelled with much drama. Her eyes widened.

"Kiba would never hurt anyone like that. You´re just full of shit!" Akamaru barked in agreement, he wanted to rip that man into peaces.

"Am I? My daugter almost lost her life, and right after she came in for treatment you arrive with him. He has no serous injurys to prove he was attacked. She has! I want to check if he is guilty!"

"I can show you a serous injury!" She hissed.

"I would like to see you try." He smirked.

"Stop it both of you! This is a hospital!" The nurse yelled. She didnt know what to do if they would start to fight.

"Whats going on here?" All of them reacted with suprise but bowed respectfully to Tsunade who came in with Shizune and the nurse who left before.

"We have a patient here that just arrived, Inuzuka Kiba." Tsunade walked over to the bed and checked him quickly. "He is gonna be alright." She confirmed.

"Hai." The nurse agreed, she had always looked up to the Medical Sannin and was very proud to work under her.

"I can't really confirm why he won't wake up before we got a blood sample but I suspect he has a drug in his body." She said and turned to Hana.

"Is he on some medication?"

"No, Akamaru came home and got me and we found him like this on the street."

"So he is a drug addict? Interesting." Said the voice by the door. Tsunade turned to him. She recognized the man as Neko Juunans husband from the Neko familys profile file she got when they arrived in Konoha.

"And how are you involved in this for that comment?" She said. She wasnt intimidated by him in rank, but she saw something in his eyes changed her mind. Typical a man with women problems.

"Hokage-sama, My daughter have been attacked in our own home. It was a break in, I heard the nurses say that the boy's blood is not his and he was found just a while after my daughter came in. I think this is enough reason to take a sample on that blood and compare it to Takamis."

"You are just after us again. You will never give up will you?" Hana hissed.

Tsunade turned and glared at her. "Inuzuka Hana, You will keep quiet now!" Hana gasped and backed a step by the tone, Akamaru whined and layd down.

"Now you all listen to me. I´ve listen to Inuzuka Tsume and Neko Juunan fight enough times to give me a headache for a lifetime! I will not stand here and listen to Tsumes daughter yelling at Juunans husband just to fallow her mother's opinions!"

She stopped and took a deep breath before continued in a much more calmer voice.

"This is a very serious situation and Chisoku is right. He has the right to demand a sample now when there is so much that support his suspicion."

Then she turned to Chisoku, her two blond hair tails was flying by the sudden motion.

"I will take the sample myself and check it and I also will let it slip this time, but Im warning you. This is the first and last time I let you openly accuse someone like this. Dont underrestimate me, I know you enjoyed doing that to an Inuzuka member. Just so we are on the same page. Now if you would be kind and leave this room. Its for family and friends for the pantient only."

The blackharied man never let eyecontact with the confident woman slip and he starred at her for a second after the comment before leaving the room.

"Im sorry Hana, but there is nothing I can do. Should I send a bird to Tsume? You are old enough to make that decition."

Hana was looking at her littlebrother with sad eyes. She felt useless. Their mother had told them to be careful and take care of eachother and what happen? She couldnt protect her little brother, and therefore she had failed her mother.

"No, I take care of him untill she get home. I dont want to worry her with this."

Tsunade nodded and left to get the medical eqipment for the blood samples. This was going to be a long night. Hana got and took a seat by her brother bed while she took his hand in hers.

"Kiba please, wake up. Dont do this, you know mom will kill me if she found us like this. You dont want to put me in that situation right?" She said as she tried to smile to her little joke, but the tears were coming fast after and they were soon wandering down over her red clan tattoos.

"Please wake up..."

Yellow eyes opened and stirred frighently as the girl gasped and shaked in her bed. She stopped as she felt pain run through her whole body and she was looking around in the room before she felt the needle in her arm.

"Whe...Where Im I?" She asked in a very rasping voice, even her throat hurt.

"You were attacked."

She turned to the door to see her father there and she felt nauseous. Her head was pounding when she tried to think about what got her in this situation and she felt like she was gonna throw up.

"You are going to be okay." He said as he took a seat by the chair next to the bed and put a hand on her cheek.

She immediately reacted and pushed it away with a gasp and she begun to cry, He felt himself get really nervous about his plan. Everything was depending on her right now.

"Takami..."

"Why did this happen to me? Why..I.. who?"

Chisoku got up from his chair, he could hear his heart pounding and he stepped away from the bed becurse he felt like Takami could hear it to.

"What are you talking about?"

She looked up to him with shaking lips and with tears in her eyes. "I dont remember who it was."

"Oh, sweetheart..." He said with a sympathetic expression and took her hands in his and squeezed them gently even though she was shaking by the contact. "It's alright, Im gonna tell you everything."

**End of chapter 17. **

**If you wanna know, Chisoku is about to say: It was me, I´d tried to kill you but I failed. Will you forgive me? **

**...Not! **

**What´s gonna happen, you see in next chapter that will be out soon. It's great to be back to finish this! **

**Take care, Cya!**


End file.
